I Wouldn't Be Here Without You
by luvscience
Summary: Nobody expected Beca and Emily's demo to get the attention that it did. When Emily gets offered a recording deal, she has one demand – that Beca be involved in every aspect of it. Will their relationship develop into something more than just professional?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I broke through my writer's block in one of my stories, so here's the first chapter. The story starts towards the end of PP2 (as can be seen by some of the 'borrowed' dialogue – ok, I followed the movie exactly in a few spots). In the script I read, Beca's boss is named Sammy but I don't remember it actually being mentioned in the movie itself, so I decided to change it to Michael (just a personal preference). I'm also assuming that Jesse is not in the picture and neither is Benji (although I do like Benji and Emily together, usually). And thank you for all of the comments and support, I really do appreciate it.

Summary: Nobody expected Beca and Emily's demo to get the attention that it did. When Emily gets offered a recording deal, she has one demand – that Beca be involved in every aspect of it. Will their relationship develop into something more than just professional?

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Pitch Perfect or PP2, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca needed to find her voice, at least that's what her boss thought. Emily was her best shot at showing what she was capable of. Beca had never really written lyrics for a song before and Emily was a natural at that. So Beca thought that between Emily's lyrics and her talent with developing and overlaying tracks, they could develop a pretty good demo. That's how she found herself asking the awkward brunette to collaborate on her song, "Flashlight." Beca found it adorable how excitable the taller girl was. Even though she thought it was cute on Emily, Beca hoped that she didn't babble like that when she was a freshman with the Bellas.

So the two girls found themselves in the studio making a demo of "Flashlight." Emily already had a decent start with the basics like tempo, guitar and piano melodies and what the beat should be like. Beca thought that it was a good start and offered some suggestions on beat and changing some of the basic melody to make it flow a bit better. She had Emily go into one of the smaller booths and sing a rough vocal track, just so she could get a feel for the tempo and structure that she needed to build around. Beca started with the piano part, working with Emily looking over her shoulder. When she was finished with a rough draft, she sat at the piano and played it for Emily. Emily clapped excitedly as Beca finished, "Oh my God Beca, that was so good."

Beca smiled, "Thanks, but it's your song really, is there anything that you think doesn't work or we could tweak to make it better?" Emily asked her to play it again as she followed on the sheet music. When Beca finished, Emily made a few suggestions. Beca made the appropriate notations on the music and played it again. She had to admit, the changes, while subtle, did make the melody sound better.

The girls spent every evening for the next week like this, moving between developing the music for different instruments, playing it, and fine tuning it. As they got all of the pieces they thought they'd need finished, Beca overlaid all the tracks to hear everything together. The two girls listened to everything except the lyrics, looking for anything that didn't sound quite right. They made a couple of tweaks and finally had a solid track, sans vocals.

When everything was ready, Beca took Emily back to the main recording booth. This was the same booth that Snoop Dogg had recorded in not that long ago. Emily looked at everything in awe. She couldn't believe she was actually going to record an actual demo, of _her_ song. She looked at Beca through the glass of the booth and pointed at the pop filter in front of the microphone with a huge smile on her face. Beca just laughed lightly at the giddy girl in the recording booth. She pressed on the communications button, letting the happy brunette in the booth hear her, "Yes dork, that's a microphone. Are you ready?"

Emily stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl, then nodded as she put the headphones on. Beca used her fingers to count back from three. When she got to one, she started the track they had spent the last week developing. Emily's clear voice rang through the studio. After she finished, Beca gave her a second to take a drink and catch her breath before clicking on the comm button, "Ok, sounded great but let's do it a couple more times so we have some choices." Emily nodded as she put the headphones back on. Beca counted back from three again, Emily came in on cue and Beca had to admit, the freshman sounded even better the second time through.

When Emily had gone through the song three times, Beca thought that they probably had a workable demo in one of them. She called Emily back into the studio and the two girls spent the next hour listening to the three takes, then just the second and third takes. They finally settled on the second take as the best take. Beca made three copies onto different USB keys, giving one to Emily. When she handed the key to the freshman, she jumped up and down and pulled the smaller girl into a hug. She went to kiss Beca on the cheek, but Beca turned just as her lips came in. The two girls' lips met momentarily before Emily pulled back in shock, apologizing profusely, "I'm so sorry Beca, you just turned your head when I was going to kiss your cheek. Oh god, I'm so embarrassed."

Beca gave her shoulder a push, "Oh shut up you nerd, it's ok. I know it was an accident." But Beca couldn't help but think about how soft Emily's lips were and the feeling that went through her when their lips met. She shook herself, then smiled at the taller brunette and pulled her back in for a hug, "We did it Ems."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls stood there, both of them nervously wringing their hands in front of them. Michael, Beca's boss, finished listening to their demo tape. As his head moved back and forth as if her were listening to some imaginary music in his head (which of course he was), Beca felt Emily's hand grab hers and squeeze it tightly. Beca gave the hand a squeeze back but made no move to pull away from the nervous freshman, because let's be honest, she had never been more nervous than this moment. Not even her first appearance at Nationals compared to this. Beca's boss, nodded as if he had worked something out in his mind (which of course, he had), and looked at the girls, "I don't like it." Emily dropped Beca's hand, both girls looking deflated. Michael continued, "I don't like it when people can do what I can do. In a manner of speaking, it's threatening. But, uh, you just did it. And I – I have a few notes that I assume you are open to. But this is a solid demo with real potential. Yeah, I look forward to working together."

He got up and headed for the door, apparently he had a call with Lady Gaga about a children's album? He threw back over his shoulder as he left, "Good job Reggie, see you tomorrow."

Beca beamed at Emily, "Reggie, that's me." Then the two girls were jumping up and down, hugging each other while Emily squealed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Beca had come in the next day, she had found a piece of paper with some notes on the demo track she had shown to her boss the night before. She smiled as she picked it up and read it. She nodded as she read most of the suggestions, but a few of them didn't make sense to her – that is she didn't think that they would improve the song. She went through her workload for the day and after getting a round of coffees for everyone, she headed to one of the booths. She put the USB with the demo in and worked in the changes she liked and saved the track. After saving the track, she added the few changes she was unsure of. She saved the song under a new name and went back to listen to it, paying particular attention to the sections she was unsure of. Surprisingly (to her), the changes did improve the song. She had known that she had a lot to learn, but this just clarified that in her mind. And she wanted to learn it, she wanted to learn it all.

When she came in the next day, she went to Michael's office and knocked. He looked up and waved her in, "Reggie, what's up?" Beca just handed him the USB key with the updated demo track. He put it into his computer and hit play when it came up. He nodded his head at the changes, looking up when one of the questionable changes played, his gaze turning questioning, then smiling as the song finished. He looked back at Beca, "So, honestly, what did you think of the changes?"

Beca took a deep breath and listed those changes that she thought were good when she had just read them. Then she added the two that she was concerned about when she read them. Michael nodded, "I wasn't sure about those either, I just had a feeling about them."

Beca smiled, she knew all about those 'feelings.' Then she continued, "But I put them in, obviously, and I think they both work with the overall feel of the song."

Michael nodded, "I agree. Good job Reggie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things went along smoothly after that. The Bellas went to Copenhagen and ended up winning Worlds. Everyone was so excited to beat that German group, DSM. After the win, Beca seemed to find her usual sarcastic self around the tall blonde German. Emily didn't know why, but seeing her Captain complimenting the German singer upset her. So when she went back to her sarcastic remarks, Emily was relieved.

The girls celebrated long into the night, Emily drinking more than normal, well because she could – it was Copenhagen. Beca saw the tall freshman swaying next to the bar and decided she had had enough. She told Chloe she was taking Legacy back to the hotel and then grabbed the girl, putting Emily's arm over her shoulder and grabbing her around the waist. The two girls stumbled back to the hotel, partly because Beca had a lot to drink as well, but mainly because the Beca just couldn't control the movements of the larger girl. Beca got her up to the room Emily was sharing with Stacie, taking the keycard from Emily's back pocket. Emily giggled, "Are you trying to grab my ass?"

Beca just gave her an exasperated look, "No weirdo, I'm just getting your room key out." She held it up to show the girl.

Emily pouted, "Damn. It seems like nobody wants to grab my ass."

Beca laughed as she opened the door with the card, "What about Benji?"

Emily sighed, "I don't think he'd know what to do with my ass. Besides, I'm just not into him that way, you know what I mean?"

Beca smiles, "I know exactly what you mean, I went through the same thing with Jesse right before I realized that I like girls a lot more than boys."

Emily giggled, "Do you think I like girls?"

Beca sighed as she looked around the room, "Ummm, hold that thought. Sleep in your clothes or do you want pajamas on?"

Emily made that drunk thinking face and Beca started chuckling, finally she pointed at her suitcase, "PJ's. They're on top."

Beca leaned the taller girl against the wall as she got out the long t-shirt that Emily used as pajamas. As she got the pajamas out, she looked back over her shoulder, "As for liking girls, that's something only you can know. But if you do, don't be like me and try to avoid it." She came back and lifted the hem of her shirt, "Arms up my drunk Legacy." Emily lifted her arms and swayed a little as Beca lifted her shirt off. Beca took a quick peek at the younger girl's body, she was human after all, and thought that she looked good in her bra. Then she quickly looked back up and slid her pajamas over her head and then helped her pull her arms through the sleeves. Beca then reached under her pajamas and around her back, unhooking her bra in one smooth motion.

Emily giggled, "Looks like you've done that a few times."

Beca grinned, "A time or two." She pulled the straps down one arm, then the other before dropping the offending piece of fabric to the floor. She then unbuttoned the taller girl's jeans and tugged them down to her knees, letting her long t-shirt follow the denim down her legs. She helped Emily sit on the bed before she lifted her feet off the floor and tugged the jeans the rest of the way off. Beca smiled, "There, your pajamas are on." She helped the freshman under the covers and started to tuck her in.

Emily stopped her, "Why did you dress me that way? I mean you could have just undressed me and then put my pajamas on? Is there something wrong with my body?"

Beca looked at her puzzled, the girl looked like she was going to cry because she didn't see her naked. 'Must be the alcohol' she thought to herself before answering, "Shhh, there's nothing wrong with your body sweetie. I just didn't think you'd be comfortable with me seeing you naked because I like girls. I thought you might think I was trying to take advantage of you."

That seemed to placate the younger girl because she smiled, "So there's nothing wrong with my body?"

Beca chuckled, "From what I saw, you should be proud of your body Ems."

Emily leaned up and kissed Beca's cheek, "You're cute." Then she plopped back down on the bed and curled up into a ball, mumbling, "'Night Beca."

Beca kissed the top of the brunette's head, "'Night Ems." She closed the door behind her as she left the sleeping girl's room, her fingertips lightly brushing over her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, from this point on things may not actually be how they work in the real world, but it's my universe so we can play by my rules

Disclaimer: Even though I don't think I have to put this at the beginning of every chapter, I will keep doing so just because I'm so sad that I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the girls got back from Worlds, the girls only had a few days until people started going their separate ways, ready to start their lives outside of Barden. Well, everyone except Emily that is. She would be the only one staying at Barden and running the Bellas next year (and hopefully for two more years after that).

Beca's work with Emily had impressed her boss enough that he offered her a paid internship for the summer. She was happy to take it as she didn't start applying for actual jobs until late in the semester and nothing had turned up yet. She moved into a small two bedroom apartment a few blocks off of campus with Chloe, who had gotten a job teaching music at a small school in a suburb of Atlanta.

When Beca got into the office on the Monday after getting back from Copenhagen she found a note on her desk to go see her boss. She picked up the note, her forehead scrunching in confusion as she wondered what this was all about. As she got to Michael's office, he was talking on the phone so he held up his finger for her to wait 'one minute' as he finished the conversation, "Yes, she just got in. No, I haven't talked to her yet. I'll call you back when I know something. Yes, I'll call you back a soon as I know." He shook his head as he hung up the phone and then pointed to one of the chairs across from his desk.

Beca still had a confused look on her face as she sat, "You wanted to see me, sir? I'm not fired already, am I?"

Michael laughed, "Reggie, I can call you Reggie, right?" Beca nodded but the man continued without even looking, "That call was about you. Well, about you and Angie, Elizabeth, Emily….whatever."

Beca nodded and mouthed, 'Emily.'

He continued, "I sent your demo up to our parent company and they liked it. They liked it enough to want to sign Emily to a recording contract and they wanted you to be the one to pitch it to her, since you 'technically' found her and made her demo. So, what do you say Reggie, you willing to do this for us?"

Beca didn't have to think it over long, she was happy that her friend was getting this opportunity and that she could help her start to live her dreams. Beca nodded, "Yes sir, I would be happy to talk to Emily about it."

Reggie smiled, holding out his hand to Beca, "Great! Between what they heard on the demo tape and the number of hits that your piece from Copenhagen got on YouTube, the higher ups think that an official release of her song could go platinum. So this is important to them, so it's important to me, which makes it important to you, right?"

Beca shook his hand as he finished, "Yes sir, it's very important to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca left early on the excuse that she was going to talk with Emily about signing with the record company. She pulled up in front of the Bella house, looking at the place fondly. She kind of missed living there with all of the girls. She chuckled, but then again, she did enjoy not having to fight for the bathroom with nine other girls. She got out of her car and walked up to the front door. She peeked through the window to see if Emily was downstairs. She didn't see anyone so she thought she might have made the trip for nothing. Oh well, she was already here so she might as well ring the doorbell. Beca pressed the buzzer twice, hearing the ding dong of the bell through the door. She turned around, looking out at the campus when she heard a faint, "Hold on, I'm coming."

Beca smiled as she heard a thump and a sharp, "Dammit." The door opened to a visibly flustered Legacy tucking the corner of her towel back under the top edge to hold it in place. Beca looked at the tall girl, her hair wet as if she had just gotten out of the shower (which apparently by the towel, she had) and she was wearing a towel that just barely covered the important things. Beca had to look away from the girl's body as she heard her talking, "Hey there Beca, what brings you back to the Bella house?"

Beca smirked at the taller girl, "Do you always answer the door in just a towel? I could have been a rapist or something. You don't even have your rape whistle with you."

Emily laughed, "I don't have my rape whistle because I'm inside my house and I looked out the window and saw your car." She stepped back to let the older girl in.

Beca laughed as she walked into the living room, "Well at least you're being safe, Ems." She plopped down on the couch and looked at the taller girl still standing in the entry way, "Go get dressed, I'll wait and then we can talk. I have something to ask you."

Beca flipped through her phone, checking out some new songs on YouTube and the Bellas group chat on Facebook. She was just putting her phone away when Emily came back downstairs in a tight t-shirt and shorts. Beca looked up as she bounced into the room in typical Emily style. As she watched Beca couldn't help but think, "Dammit, the girl wasn't wearing a bra either, what is she trying to do, kill me?" She had to physically shake her head to clear it of some not so innocent thoughts as Emily plopped down on the couch next to her.

Emily sprawled her long body into the corner of the couch, "So what's up Beca? Did you miss me that much?"

Beca slapped her thigh, "Yup, couldn't stay away from you. Especially if you are going to greet me in a towel every time I come over." Emily blushed a little at this.

Emily looked down at her hands, "If that's what it takes to get you to come over more often, sure."

Beca took one of her hands, holding it, "I'll stop by more often, I promise. Oh wait, you may be seeing me more than you want to soon."

Emily just looked at her confused, "Ummm, why do you say that?"

Beca squeezed the taller girl's hand, "That's what I came to talk to you about. My boss sent our demo up to the parent company and they liked it, _a lot_. They would like to sign you to a record deal Ems!"

Emily sat up, grabbing Beca's other hand, "Your joking, right?" Beca just smiled and shook her head. Emily pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug, squealing, "Oh my God Beca, they want me to make a record? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Beca held her friend in the hug, "What are you thanking me for, it was your song. You wrote it and sang it for the demo."

Emily pushed her back to arm length, "Are you kidding me Becs? I couldn't have done it without you. You took my rough melody and made it into an actual song. A song that they liked." She ended up squealing that last part as she shook Beca's arms.

Beca pulled one hand from Emily's, sticking her finger in her ear and wiggling it as Emily squealed again. She smirked, "Alright, enough with the squealing. I know you're excited but you're going to break an eardrum or something."

All of a sudden Emily gripped Beca's hand a little tighter, looking a little panicked, "What do I do know? I've never done anything like this before. How do I know if it's a good contract or not?"

Beca patted the taller girls thigh, "Well, first you will need a manager, and no I can't be your manager because I work for the label already, or at least a subsidiary. Then we need to make sure that a lawyer looks over the contract and helps you with what you want negotiated into it. I think I can help you out there. I'll ask Aubrey if she's willing to look it over for you. Now, you didn't hear this from me, but the first offer from the company will be stacked in their favor. It's standard operating procedure; take advantage of the star-struck new artist that's just happy to be getting a contract. They are usually willing to negotiate to a degree, but you are an unknown to them so they might not be willing to go too high to keep you." She then hugged the taller girl against her side, "But I have a feeling that's going to change quickly. You are going to knock them dead, Ems."

Emily tipped her head to the side, laying it on Beca's shoulder, "You really think so?"

Beca squeezed her against her side again, "I know so."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, so I know that a new artist probably wouldn't get all of these demands from a major label, but it's my story so deal with it ;)

Just a heads up, there's a side of Chaubrey starting in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own PP or PP2 (except for maybe on February 29 of every other odd year).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out that they were able to kill two birds with one stone when they contacted Aubrey. She agreed to look over the contract when it came and when Beca mentioned Emily's lack of a manager, Aubrey agreed to act as her manager as long as she could do all the work from Atlanta. They settled on a rough amount for her salary, but the final result would depend on the actual contract.

Beca went back to Michael the next day and let him know that Emily was interested in signing with the label. He thanked her and then picked up the phone. As he dialed, he waved her out of the room. As she closed the door to his office behind her, she leaned back against it and smiled. Her demo was going to become an actual song.

The label sent a standard first offer to Aubrey's office a few days later. After work that day, Aubrey drove over to the Bellas house and sat down with Emily to go over the contract and make their edits to the contract. Aubrey explained that this was a negotiation and they may get some, all, or none of their requests. If they went too overboard with things, the label may just pull their offer completely so they had to be careful with their requests. The label had come with a 12% contract with the artist responsible for production costs, including studio time. The label would provide an advance to cover the studio costs. They also included some language on standard recoup costs (which included some that the studio would normally cover), tour costs and profit sharing, etc.

Emily looked at it all confused, "Does it look alright?"

Aubrey shrugged, "It's not terrible but the percentage is a little low from what I was told to expect on a standard contract."

Emily looked at her, "What would be a normal percentage?"

Aubrey shrugged, "For a first contract, around 16 percent."

Emily sighed, "What about if I write my own songs, do I get paid for that?"

Aubrey looked over the contract and didn't see anything about that, "I don't see anything here on that. I'll make sure to add the typical writer clause to the contract."

Emily nodded, "Good. I would like to try and negotiate keeping the rights to my songs, or at least have them revert back to me after a few years. Now I have some very specific requests. These are non-negotiable so you should probably let them know that. First, I want Beca to produce all of my songs. Second, if Beca leaves or is fired, I go with her. She's the only one I trust with my music."

Aubrey frowned, "I don't know if they will go for that."

Emily nodded at her, "I know, but I'm willing to take a smaller percentage of both sales and the writing in order to get it."

Aubrey took some more notes and when she thought she had everything, she packed her stuff up and walked to the door. She turned and gave the younger girl a hug, "I think I've got everything. Give me a couple of days to put something together. I'll give you a call when it's done and I can come back over and go over it before I send it back to the label."

Emily hugged her back, "Sounds good Aubrey, and thank you so much."

Aubrey smiled as waved goodbye, "You're welcome Emily."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey sent in the revised contract a week later. They had decided to go on the high side for the percentages and let the label make a counter-offer. The negotiations with the label weren't as bad as Aubrey thought they might be. As Emily said, she was willing to give up some royalties to get the things she wanted. The label fought a little on Beca being the producer, as she had no experience, but in the end they compromised that Beca would be the lead producer (it didn't hurt that Michael had reminded them that Beca was the one that put together Emily's demo track, which was essentially radio ready) but everything had to be approved by a senior producer.

So, that's how Beca found herself walking into Michael's office two weeks later to find Emily sitting there, barely containing her excitement. She looked at the girl quizzically as she sat in the chair next to her, addressing her boss, "You wanted to see me?"

He motioned for her to sit and she gave him a confused look from her seat and then he looked at Emily before turning back to Beca, "Ok Reggie, here's the deal. Elizabeth here.." Beca mouthed Emily at him and he just shook his head as he continued, "Elizabeth here just signed a deal with the label. Apparently I'm going to be the senior producer for the album."

Beca shrugged, "Ok, that's great, but why am I here."

Michael gave Emily a small nod and she turned in her seat to face Beca, "What he means to say is that as senior producer he just has to approve your work." By the time she was finished Emily was practically bouncing in her chair watching Beca's response.

It took a moment for what Emily said to sink in, then she reached out and took Emily's hand in hers, squeezing it, "No way. You mean.." she pointed back and forth between the two of them. Emily just nodded like a bobble head doll. Beca gasped, "I'm going to produce your album?"

She looked at Michael who was smiling at her. He took a semi-serious look, "As long as you do what you did with Elizabeth's first demo, this will work out just fine. Don't let me down Reggie."

Beca stood up and shook her head, "Don't worry sir, I won't." Then she looked back at Emily, barely resisting the urge to hug the taller girl and squeal (which would have completely ruined her badass image in front of her boss).

Beca walked out of the room and then collapsed back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. She was actually going to produce an album. Emily came walking out of the office a minute later. Seeing Beca leaning against the wall just outside the office she stepped over to her, grinning from ear to ear, "So, it looks like we'll be working together."

Beca smiled back, "Looks like it. I wonder why they picked me though?"

Emily took her hand, "Because I only agreed to make an album if you produced it. I don't trust anyone else to work with me and make the music I want."

Beca looked at her in awe then pulled her into a hug, "Seriously Ems, thank you so much. You won't regret this I promise."

Emily hugged the smaller girl back, "I know Becs, that's why I did it." Then she pushed back to arm's length, "Besides, I needed an excuse to see you more often. You never come to the Bella house anymore."

Beca laughed at that, "Well let's see if you say that in a couple of months when I'm ragging at you to get your pitch right."

She nodded towards the office door as Michael's voice rang out calling, "Elizabeth, we need to finish this."

Emily shook her head looking at the smaller brunette confused, "Why does he call me Elizabeth?"

Beca just laughed and pushed her towards the door, "It means he likes you." She pointed at herself, "Reggie, remember. Just go with it."

Emily shrugged and opened the door, looking back at Beca with fondness, "This is going to be awesome, I just know it."

Beca just leaned back against the wall looking at the ceiling again, thinking to herself, "Yes this really is going to be awesome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was running late getting home that evening. She decided to finish up a few things so they would be off her plate before she started working with Emily. So when she walked through the door she found Chloe leaning back against Aubrey and their wine glasses half empty on the coffee table in front of them. Aubrey's fingers stopped moving through Chloe's hair when Beca stopped in the doorway and growled at her, "You bitch!"

Aubrey looked confused at the alt girl, "Ummm…what did I do to piss you off now Mitchell."

Beca couldn't hold the serious expression completely, the smile peeking through even though she was trying hard to hold her scowl, "Why didn't you tell me I was going to be producing Emily's album?"

Aubrey laughed and stuck her tongue out at the smaller girl, "Emily promised me not to tell you."

Chloe looked back and forth between the two women confused, "What are you two talking about?"

Beca looked at Chloe, "Your girlfriend didn't tell me that Emily's contract included a stipulation that I was the only one she'd let produce her album."

Chloe looked back at Aubrey with a hurt look, "And you didn't tell me?"

Aubrey looked abashed as she kissed Chloe's cheek, "You would have told her Chloe. I know how you get when it comes to good news and Beca. I promise I'll make it up to you later, baby."

That seemed to pacify Chloe but Beca just gave the two girls a disgusted look, "Ewww, TMI Posen, TMI."

The two girls laughed at Beca and then Chloe wiggled down into Aubrey's embrace again, the two of them returning to their conversation. As she walked by the two women on the couch on her way to the kitchen to grab the plate she knew Chloe had left for her, she looked fondly at the two women and wished she had that special someone to share her life with like Chloe had Aubrey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because Emily was still the only one in the Bella house for a few more weeks, Beca thought it might be best to work there while they determined the song list and brainstormed ideas on the songs. She let Michael know her plan and when he gave his ok to it, she texted Emily and let her know what was going on.

So Monday morning, Beca stood on the Bellas' house doorstep with two coffees in hand, using her elbow to press the doorbell. She waited about half a minute before Emily opened the door in just a towel. Beca couldn't help but stare at the taller girl, "Sorry Ems, am I early?"

Emily laughed, "No silly, I promised you last time that I'd answer the door in just my towel if it meant that you would come over more often."

Beca smiled, "Well I'm glad you remembered because you look good in a towel."

Emily giggled and turned back inside leaving Beca to follow. Beca swallowed hard as her eyes wandered down the taller girl's body, the towel just covering her ass and leaving all of her long legs bare for Beca to look at. Beca shook herself out of it and snapped her eyes back up before following Emily into the house, mentally berating herself, "This is Emily, your friend. You have to work with her, keep your mind out of the gutter Mitchell."

Beca plopped down on the couch to wait for Emily to get dressed. She shouted towards the stairs, "Where do you want to work Ems?"

She heard Emily call back down, "I've got some stuff already set out in the kitchen. I'll be right down."

Beca slid to the edge of the couch cushion and stood up, heading into the kitchen with the two coffees and her bag. She set Emily's down in front of one chair and she took the other, sipping her coffee as she shuffled through the papers on the table. She pulled out a stack of 12 staff manuscript paper and a pencil when she ran across a piece she found interesting. She pushed the other pages to the side and spread Emily's lyrics and basic melody structure out across the table in front of her, leaving enough space for two pages of manuscript paper directly in front of her. Emily stopped in the doorway and just took in the sight of Beca sitting at the table, tapping out a beat with her pencil and humming. She'd stop and write a few bars down or erase something and put new notes in, pausing every once and awhile to take a sip of coffee.

After watching for a few minutes, Emily cleared her throat from the doorway as she walked to the table, "Whatcha working on?"

Beca continued to stare at the music she was working on but reached out and pushed the main lyrics sheet towards Emily. Emily recognized the song immediately but knew it wasn't one that she had nearly completed like some of the others. She watched Beca work for a bit longer before she asked, "Why this one, it isn't as finished as some of the others."

Beca put a few more notes down before she looked up at Emily, "No, it wasn't as finished as some of the others. But we aren't here to just whip out songs you have done. We need a solid album and you had some intriguing ideas with the melody line on this one. I think we can work this into a pretty solid song."

Emily sighed, "I liked what I started with on this one, I just couldn't figure out how to compliment that main line."

Beca reached over and patted her hand, "That's why you have me Ems, so we can brainstorm together. I think between the two of us, we can work with what you started to make this a great song."

So Emily pulled her chair next to Beca's and looked at what she had put together so far. She listened as Beca tapped out the beat she had been working on and hummed the phrase she had just written out. Emily looked at the notes and pointed to a section, "What if we did this here?" She sung a little riff.

Beca smiled as she wrote it in, "Perfect, then we can run it in to this," and she sung a few bars.

They worked the rest of the morning on the song. Beca was pretty impressed with how well she and Emily worked together and even though the two girls got into a rhythm working on the song, Beca couldn't help but notice every time that Emily's leg brushed against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't have much to say tonight, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Pitch Perfect or PP2.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls had worked through dinner, well more like ordered pizza and ate dinner while they worked. They found that they worked well together, their thoughts complimenting each other. They weren't identical thoughts, but complimentary, which made the process of developing the musical pieces more successful than if they just thought the same way.

They found themselves on the couch talking about the pros and cons of a particular rhythm line for the last song they were working on when Beca looked at the clock, "Shit, it's getting late. I should get going."

Emily looked shyly at her, "You don't have to go, there's plenty of room here. You could stay in your old room, or any other room for that matter." Beca looked at her skeptically. Emily looked down at her hands, "It gets lonely here by myself. I miss having you around."

Beca couldn't take the pitiful sound in Emily's voice. She tried to think of any cons to the idea. Chloe would be fine, in fact she could already imagine her and Aubrey taking advantage of her being away from the apartment. She shook her head, she didn't need to see that in her imagination. She smiled at Emily, "Alright, but not tonight. There probably aren't sheets ready for the bed and I don't have any clothes or my toothbrush, or anything else for that matter. I'll pack up some things and bring them with me tomorrow and I'll stay here for a few days and we'll see how it goes."

Emily clapped her hands and squealed before pulling Beca into a hug, "Oh thank you. It's going to be so awesome."

Beca laughed fondly at the enthusiasm of the younger girl as she pushed her back and wiggled a finger in her ear, "If I'm going to be staying here, we're going to have to work on not squealing in Beca's ear.'

Emily chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Beca gave her a little push, "Dork." Emily just beamed back at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca found Chloe and Aubrey playing cards over the coffee table when she finally got home. The two girls smiled at her and Chloe asked as she played a card, "How'd it go today? Get lots of work done?"

Beca answered as she reached over the back of the couch and pulled a card from Aubrey's hand, to her protest, and tossed it on the redhead's, "It went great, we really clicked and I think we got most of the way through one of her songs."

Chloe smiled at her, "That's awesome!"

Beca nodded as she walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, "Yah, it was kind of awesome. Emily asked me to stay at the Bella house while we worked on the songs. She's all by herself and she's pretty lonely over there, so I'm not going to be around much for a week or two probably."

Aubrey turned to her after playing a card, "That's really nice of you Beca." Then she turned back to Chloe and playfully moved her eyebrows suggestively up and down a few times.

Beca noticed and groaned, "That does not give you free reign to have sex anywhere you want in the apartment Posen."

Aubrey laughed, holding her hand to her chest, "Moi, I would never do such a thing. Your roommate on the other hand.."

Chloe playfully slapped her arm as she trailed off, "Sure, throw me under the bus Bree."

Beca laughed at the two, "Seriously, I want the couch shampooed before I get back." Chloe just stuck her tongue out at the brunette.

Beca gave Aubrey's shoulder a gentle pat as she walked by to head to her room. She packed about a week's worth of clothes along with her toiletries. Then she packed up most of her mixing and recording equipment. If they were going to be serious about this and she'd be staying there, she'd need all of her stuff. She thought of something as she was finishing up packing and sent Emily a text about it.

 _ **Becs: Do you have bedding or should I bring some?**_

 _ **Ems: You better bring some. The only things here are the stuff Fat Amy left. I washed them, twice, but I still don't know if I trust them. I have some extra blankets though if you need them.**_

Beca laughed at Emily's text before heading to the hall closet and grabbing a clean set of sheets and pillow cases. She looked at the pile of stuff she had packed and thought she had everything. Then she chuckled to herself, it's not like she couldn't just drive back across town if she forgot something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca arrived a little early the next morning so she could get situated in one of the rooms before they started. She was tempted to take her old room, but decided that walking up and down the stairs to use the bathroom was too much of a hassle so she took the room next to Emily's (and next to the bathroom). As the two girls made up Beca's bed, Beca joked that she was a little disappointed that Emily didn't answer the door in her usual towel. Emily just smirked and reminded her that she would probably see her in a towel every day now.

After Beca got her bedroom situated the two girls headed back down to the kitchen where all of their work from yesterday was still spread out over the table. After grabbing a cup of coffee from the pot that Emily was nice enough to have ready for Beca, they went back to the song they had started yesterday. When they thought they had the song pretty much finished, they moved right on to the next song.

The next couple of days went pretty smoothly. The girls would get up in the morning and get ready. Well, Emily would get up first, take her shower and then teasingly wake Beca up in just her towel. Beca would surreptitiously check out Emily's legs as she would head back to her room to finish getting ready before the smaller brunette would finally drag herself out of bed to take her own shower.

The two girls finished up their work Thursday evening and decided to have a Glee night. The two girls were arguing about who was better on the show, Rachel or Quinn, while they got everything ready. They plopped down on the couch and started watching. About halfway through their first episode of the night, Emily let herself tip over and land with her head in Beca's lap. She kind of wiggled around until she was comfortable and her head was turned towards the TV, finally mumbling out loud, "There, much better."

Beca smirked down at the taller girl as she wiggled. When she stopped moving Beca looked down at her, "Comfy?"

Emily nodded a bit against Beca's leg, "Mmmhmmm."

After a few minutes, Beca's fingers slowly moved through Emily's hair. She didn't even realize she was doing it until she felt Emily turn slightly into her hand as it stroked through her hair. Emily pushed pause on the remote and rolled onto her back so she was looking up at Beca. She looked serious as she asked, "Can I ask you something?"

Beca looked down at the taller girl, "Sure Ems, you can ask me anything."

Emily furrowed her brow and closed her eyes as if contemplating something before looking back up at Beca, "So, how do you ask a girl out? I've never had to ask anyone out before. Is it different than when a guy asks you out?"

Beca smiled down at her, "So, I take it you thought about whether or not you like girls?"

Emily shrugged, her shoulders brushing against Beca's legs, "I don't really know if I like girls in general or just one girl in particular."

Beca shrugged back, "Nothing wrong with that. I've always had the view that you like who you like. Me, I've always liked girls but that doesn't mean there couldn't be a guy out there for me." Then she laughed, "Who am I kidding, I don't think I'd ever be physically attracted to a guy."

Emily looked confused, "What about Jesse?"

Beca shrugged, "I was never really attracted to him that way. We got along great and I thought that would be enough, but of course it never is."

Emily sighed, "That's how I've always felt about Benji." Emily sat up and pushed on Beca's leg, "But you never answered my question. How do you ask a girl out?"

Beca shrugged, "You just ask her out. But I'd make sure she's into girls before you do. Been there, done that. Not fun to ask someone out and find out they're straight. I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

Emily laughed, "Well I'm pretty sure she's totally into girls."

Beca smiled, "Good, at least you have that going for you. So, do I know who this girl is?"

Emily looked down at her lap, shyly answering, "Yah, you do."

Beca turned to look at Emily, excited for her friend, "Really, you've got to tell me who. Maybe I can help."

Emily suddenly leaned into Beca, brushing a quick kiss over her lips before pulling back and looking shyly at her lap again, "It's you."

Beca was taken by surprise when the taller girl leaned in and brushed her lips over hers. After the shock faded, Beca reached up and brushed her fingers over her lips where Emily's had just been. She shook herself, not letting her hopes rise too much just yet. She reached over and slid her fingers under Emily's chin, lifting her face up until they were looking in each other's eyes. Beca looked somberly at the younger girl, "Before I say anything about the kiss I need to ask you a couple of questions." Emily nodded at the older girl, her lower lip quivering slightly because she knew Beca was just putting off her rejection. Beca's first question came, "First, are you sure that you like girls and this isn't just you experimenting to see what it feels like, because I won't be anyone's experiment."

Emily shook her head vigorously, "This isn't an experiment, I really do like you Beca."

Beca nodded, "Are you ready to let people know that you are either a lesbian or bisexual, because I refuse to hide in a closet anymore. I'm proud of who I date and I want them to be proud to be dating me."

Emily nodded, "I don't care if people know that I'm dating you."

Beca looked at her sternly, "Even your parents?"

Emily looked at her lap, rubbing her hands together, "I'm scared to tell them, I don't know how they'll take it."

Beca lifted her head again, "But are you willing to tell them about us if it comes to that?" Emily nodded against Beca's fingers. A slight smile peeked at the corners of Beca's lips as she finished, "Last question, is there something you want to ask me?"

Emily looked confused at Beca's last question until it dawned on her what had started this whole line of questioning, "Ummm, would you like to go on a date with me sometime."

Beca gave an unimpressed look along with a shrug, "Eh, I don't know Ems."

She couldn't hold in her laughter as Emily reached over and pushed the smaller girl into the arm of the couch, "Jerk!"

Beca was still laughing as she pulled the taller girl to her and gave her a light kiss, "Of course I'll go out with you Emily." Then she wrapped her arms around her in a hug, bringing her lips to Emily's ear, "And don't worry about telling your parents. Let's see where this goes before we worry about that step, and when you do I'll be right by your side." Emily nodded against Beca, letting her know she heard. Beca then pulled back and kissed the taller girl's nose.

Emily gave her another small push and immediately dropped her head back into Beca's lap with the biggest smile on her face. She pressed play on the remote as she felt Beca's fingers start to lightly play with her hair again. She thought to herself, "Best. Night. Ever."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Gonna have to wait one more chapter for the date…sorry, not sorry :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: In the immortal words of Yoda, 'PP or PP2, there is no own'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca woke to a tall awkward girl bouncing on her bed, well kind of woke. She grabbed her pillow from under her head and swung it lazily at the girl, "Too early, go away."

The other girl bounced some more, "Tell me I wasn't dreaming last night and you actually agreed to go on a date with me."

Beca swung the pillow at her again, smiling when it connected with the bouncing girl's arm. She put the pillow back under her head, mumbling, "Wasn' dream."

Emily leaned over on all fours, her hands by Beca's shoulder, and she bounced again, "What was that, I didn't hear you."

Beca moved suddenly, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and pulling her down onto the bed and draping her leg over Emily's hip, mumbling sleepily as she moved closer to the girl "Is too early for bouncing. Wasn't dream."

Emily laughed brightly, wiggling back into the older girl, "I know, I just like hearing it."

Beca groaned, playfully nipping at Emily's shoulder, "Being a morning person should be illegal."

Emily gave a little yip as she felt the teeth graze her shoulder, suddenly feeling warm, "But there are so many fun things to do in the morning."

Beca smirked, having pretty much woken up at this point, but enjoying the company in her bed at the moment, "Yah, like what?"

Emily shrugged, "Taking walks while the day is still cool and fresh, enjoying coffee on the porch, being productive and getting things done early so you have the rest of the day to enjoy." She rolled over and twisted her body, sliding her legs off the bed but leaving her elbows resting next to Beca. She leaned down and gave Beca a quick kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "You have to take me out a few times to find out the rest." Emily quickly got up and practically bounded out the door with a huge smile, shouting back behind her, "Get up, we have work to do so I can take you out on our date tonight."

Now it was Beca's turn to think the room was really quite warm. Her brain had stopped functioning for a second, did Emily just? Her sweet and innocent Emily? Wait, her? Beca rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, hunched over looking at the floor. She tried to make her brain work, but this early and without coffee was hard enough normally, having images of doing things to a tall brunette running through it wasn't helping at all. She shook her head, so not the time to be thinking things like that, and they haven't even gone on a date yet. She slid off the bed, noticing the coffee cup Emily had left on her nightstand. She smiled fondly as she picked it up, taking a sip as she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She shook her head again to dislodge a new image, yup, a cold shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca walked into the kitchen to find Emily already at the table with a few sheets of music around her, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. She peeked at the pages as she walked to the coffee pot to refill her cup. As she walked to her chair, she leaned over the younger girl and pointed to a line, "I think using a couple of eighth notes with a rest here would work a little better."

Emily's breath hitched when she felt Beca press up against her back, barely able to focus enough to register what she was saying. When it finally sank in, she nodded her agreement, "Yah, that might just work."

Beca smirked and gave Emily's arm a little shove with her forearm as she sat down, "Of course it will work, I came up with it."

Emily laughed, pushing the smaller girl back, "Sometimes I wonder how you get through doors with your head that big."

Beca laughed, "I just turn sideways." When Emily looked perplexed, she clarified, "Think Stewie from Family Guy; wide in one direction but normal in the other."

Emily groaned, "Really?"

Beca just laughed, "You started it."

Emily shrugged, turning back to the music. She made some notes on the lyrics as Beca worked on the rhythm line. As Emily reached for a different sheet her hand brushed against Beca's. Both girls pulled back as if they had touched something hot, Emily's cheeks flushing slightly.

After gaining her composure Beca realized that she'd actually have to be the adult here and address the elephant in the room. Well it was actually more like a tall, awkward, absolutely adorable baby giraffe, but that wasn't the point. Beca shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to Emily, taking her hands, "Em, I know we are both excited for our date and to see wherever this made lead us, but we still have to work together. I don't bite so…" She trailed off at the big grin that emerged on Emily's face. Beca looked at her confused, "What? What did I say?"

Emily replied with that same adorable grin on her face, "Well I know for a fact that you do bite."

Now it was Beca's turn to blush. She stammered out, "I mean I won't bite while we're working. Yah, that's it. Keeping it professional here."

Emily laughed, "You're cute when you're embarrassed. But I'll try and focus on work. Promise."

Beca gave a playful frown, "I'm not cute, I'm badass."

Emily leaned over and bumped her with her shoulder, "You are definitely badass."

Beca humpphed, "Damn right I'm badass," before breaking into a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls managed to work the rest of the day together with only a few awkward moments between them. They finished the song they were working on in the morning and started on another. This was actually going much faster and smoother than Beca had imagined it would. As four o'clock rolled around, Beca turned to Emily, "Ok, so how should I dress for this date tonight Ms. Junk?"

Emily thought a moment, "Well I thought we'd go to a fairly nice restaurant but we might be walking for a little bit after. So dress nicely but wear shoes you can walk in." She shrugged, "Hope that helps?"

Beca smiled at her, "I think I can figure something out. I didn't bring anything like that so I'm going to have to run back to my apartment and get dressed. I'd ask if you wanted to pick me up there like an actual date, but I'd really like to have my car here, just in case."

Emily shrugged, "I could always take you back tomorrow to get it."

Beca nodded thoughtfully, "Yah, that would work. So, did you want to pick me up then?"

Emily smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "Yah, I've never taken anyone on a date before so I'd like to go all out." She looked down at her feet, blushing, "Especially because it's for you."

Beca pulled the taller girl into a hug, "Then it's settled. When should I expect you?"

Emily looked over at her, "When were you planning on leaving to get ready?"

Beca looked at her watch and the music on the table, "I figured we've made a lot of progress this week so I was thinking of leaving pretty much now."

Emily thought for a second, "Ok, so how about six? That gives us about two hours to get ready."

Beca smiled, "Six is perfect, especially since you're picking me up."

Emily clapped her hands together excitedly, "Ok, six it is then."

Beca organized a few of the papers into a pile before getting up. She smirked at the tall brunette, "Oh and Chloe and Aubrey will probably be there and will figure something is up because I don't normally dress up."

Emily shrugged, "I told you I'm not ashamed of dating you."

Beca's smirk got bigger, "Oh, it wasn't that you might be ashamed. I was just giving you a heads up for all of the teasing you might get, those two can be quite relentless."

Emily's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding. She smirked back at Beca, "Thanks for the warning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca walked into her apartment, knocking on the door and coughing loudly as she did. Even though she didn't expect anyone to be home this early, she peeked around the corner into the living room to make sure there were no surprises waiting for her. Seeing nobody, she quickly grabbed a water from the fridge and headed to her room. After undressing and grabbing a quick shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back to her room. She heard rustling coming from the living room so she knew that at least Chloe was home for the weekend. She threw a long t-shirt on and walked out to the living room, leaning over the back of the couch and planting a kiss on Chloe's cheek.

Chloe looked back at her, "What are you doing home? I thought you were staying at the Bellas house for another week."

Beca smiled, "Oh I am. I have a date tonight though and I didn't bring any clothes to wear for it."

Chloe raised her eyebrows, "Oh a date? Who's the unlucky girl?"

Beca slapped her arm, "Be nice or I'll tell Aubrey you're the one who scratched her Ace of Base CD."

Chloe gasped at her, "You wouldn't." Beca raised her eyebrow at the redhead. Chloe sighed, "Yah, you would. So seriously, who are you going out with?"

Beca shrugged, "You'll have to wait to find out when she picks me up at six." Chloe pouted at Beca, her bottom lip sticking out. Beca leaned down and pinched Chloe's cheeks, "Pouting isn't going to work Beale."

Chloe huffed, "Fine." Just then Aubrey walked in and Chloe whined to her, "Aubrey, Beca won't tell me who she has a date with tonight."

Aubrey walked over to Chloe, giving her a kiss before responding, "Chlo, leave the hobbit alone. We'll just follow her if she won't tell us." She looked over at Beca with a haughty expression.

Chloe pulled Aubrey down into her lap, causing her to squeal and then hold her hands over her mouth as she glared at her girlfriend. Chloe laughed at her before letting her know, "Oh, we don't have to follow her. Her date's picking her up at six."

That made Beca look at the clock with a worried look, "Oh shit, I still need to get ready." She rushed down the hall as she heard the two girls laughing at her from the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was silently cursing herself when she heard the knock on the door and she still wasn't quite ready. She was hoping to keep Emily from the brunt of Chloe and Aubrey, but that plan was blown. She crossed her fingers as she hurried to finish getting ready.

Chloe walked to the door quickly, but waited a few seconds before opening the door so she didn't seem like she was waiting right there for them (which she practically was). She opened the door and saw Emily standing there shifting back and forth nervously. Emily gave a small wave, "Hi." Chloe just held up a finger and cocked her head to the side. She then shut the door on the poor girl and walked quickly back to Beca's room.

She stopped in Beca's doorway, "Beca, what is Legacy doing here?"

Beca raised an eyebrow while she put her mascara on, " _Emily_ is picking me up. What else would she be doing here?"

Chloe gave an exasperated sigh, "Beca Mitchell, what do you think you are doing. She's just a baby."

Beca turned from the mirror giving the redhead a small glare, "First, she asked me out and I made sure she knew what she was getting into. Second, it would be no different than you asking me out my first year at Barden. And don't look at me like that because I know you would have if you and the aca-Nazi weren't already flirting around the truth of your feelings for each other."

Chloe huffed and stomped her foot, "That is so not the point."

Beca sighed and rubbed Chloe's arms, "Yes it is Chlo. If you could ask me out then why is it any different for me going out with Emily."

Chloe looked down and mumbled, "But she's our baby."

Beca smiled at her, "Well she isn't a baby anymore Chlo." Now it was Beca's turn to stare at the floor, "And I think I really like her, as in like like."

Chloe gasped and then put her hand over her mouth. She pulled the smaller girl into a hug, "Then go have a good time on your date." She released Beca and then gave her a small glare, "But if you hurt our Legacy, we'll be having a talk."

Beca smiled as she went back to finishing her makeup, "Yes mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey watched Chloe walk by her without a word and straight into Beca's room. She waited a few seconds for Beca's date to walk in, but nobody did. She got up with a perplexed look on her face and walked to the entryway. Not seeing anyone there, she gave her head a little shake and opened the door. She was surprised to see a very flustered Emily standing there. Emily gave little wave, "Ummm, hi? Did I do something wrong because Chloe just shut the door on me."

Aubrey got over her shock quickly and smiled at the nervous girl, "No, I think you just took her by surprise and she wanted to have a word with Beca."

Emily looked relieved, but suddenly the slightly panicked look was back, "Didn't she tell you I was coming?"

Aubrey laughed as she stepped back to let the tall brunette in, "All she told us was that she had a date tonight and they would be here at six to pick her up. I don't think she was planning on either of us opening the door, but in typical Beca fashion, she's running late." Aubrey stopped Emily in the entryway as she shut the door and then she peeked back into the living room. Seeing nobody there she turned back to Emily with a serious expression, "Who asked whom out?"

Emily answered nervously, "I asked her out."

Aubrey kept her serious expression on, "Beca has this tough exterior but she's very vulnerable inside. If you lead her on and then hurt her, I will come for you, Bella or not."

Emily audibly gulped, "I have no intentions of hurting Beca. I really like her."

It was like a switch flipped. Aubrey's face went from glaring to all smiles in a split second, "Good, then we won't have any problems." Aubrey then finally led Emily into the living room to wait for Beca.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, I'm reusing part of a date idea from another story (or at least place) because I thought it would be perfect for these two. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 and no offense is intended by playing in their world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca walked into the living room with Chloe in tow. Emily looked up from the couch nervously as Beca approached. She gave Chloe another small wave, "Hi again."

Aubrey looked sternly at her girlfriend, "Chlo, I love you, but you have no manners. Next time let the girl in before you storm off to find Beca."

Beca turned to the redhead, "You left her outside? Really Beale?"

Chloe put her hands out to the side and gave a shrug, "What? It took me by surprise." She looked over at the tall brunette, "Sorry."

Beca walked over to her date, holding out her hand. After helping her up, she leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Sorry about that, we're still trying to housebreak her."

Chloe looked hurt, "I heard that."

Beca turned to her, "Don't give me that look, you're the one who left my date outside."

Chloe pouted, "I said I was sorry."

Beca scowled at her, "Still, not cool dude." Then she smiled and kissed the redhead on the cheek, "But we forgive you, right Em."

Emily laughed at the two girls, "Mmmhmm, we forgive you."

Chloe's face lit back up as she plopped down into Aubrey's lap, wrapping her arms around the blonde, "Ok, you two have fun."

Beca gave a wave over her shoulder as she pulled Emily towards the door. Emily was laughing as she was practically yanked out of the apartment. When the door closed behind them, the smaller brunette finally slowed down. When they got to Emily's car, Beca finally stopped and looked at Emily. Taking both of Emily's hands in hers, she smiled up at her, "Hi there."

Emily smiled shyly back, "Hi."

Beca squeezed her hands, "Sorry about that. Aubrey didn't do anything to you did she? She can be a little…" Beca's brows furrowed as she searched for the right word, "intimidating."

Emily gave a nervous chuckle, "Well she was that." Beca looked worriedly at her. Seeing the look on Beca's face she quickly followed with, "No, no. It was ok; she was just very protective of you. Given how you two normally act towards each other it kind of took me by surprise."

Beca let go of one of Emily's hands, keeping their fingers interlaced on the other, "Yah, just because people see us fight a lot, they think that we can't be friends. Aubrey's actually the one person I can count on to tell me if I'm being an idiot, and trust me, she tells me that a lot and I love her for it."

Emily looked down at her feet, shyly asking, "What do you think she's going to say about us?"

Beca squeezed her hand, "If she thought I was being an idiot, she would have made some excuse to get me alone and told me I was being an idiot. So, she at least thinks we deserve a date together."

The two girls stood there in a semi-awkward silence for a few seconds before Emily swung the hand holding Beca's back and forth a few times, "Well I guess we should get going." Beca smiled and let go of Emily's hand, sliding into the passenger seat and waiting for Emily. Emily bounced around the car and plopped into the driver's seat, looking over at Beca and giving her a smile, "Ready?"

Beca laughed, "Ready!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the waiter sat them at their table, Emily looked at Beca apologetically, "Sorry it isn't someplace more exciting, but I haven't gotten that adventurous yet and my family was just a meat and potatoes kind of family. You probably go out to, like, fancy international places like Greek or Indian or whatever." She looked down suddenly, "Sorry, I babble when I'm nervous."

Beca reached over and squeezed her hand, leaving it resting on the other girl's, "Honestly, I'm a meat and potatoes kind of gal myself. The most adventurous I usually get is Olive Garden."

Emily smiled at Beca's admission and seemed to relax a little. The two girls fell into an easy conversation, only stopping when their food came. When the meal was over, the waiter brought the check and Beca went to grab for it. Emily snatched the ticket from Beca's hand, "No way, I asked you out on this date."

Beca held her hands up in surrender, "Fine. I was just trying to be nice."

After Emily settled the bill, the two girls left the restaurant hand in hand. Beca stopped just outside the restaurant and leaned up on her tip toes to give Emily a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for dinner Ems."

Emily felt the heat rising in her cheeks, "Thanks for coming out with me."

Beca pulled Emily's hand in front of her, grasping it with both hands, "Ok, where to now?"

Emily turned and started walking backwards with Beca following as soon as Emily's arm reached its limit and started to pull Beca with her. Emily looked back over her shoulder to make sure she was heading in the right direction before turning back to Beca, "It's a surprise."

The girls walked hand-in-hand through downtown Atlanta. They would stop every so often and look in the window of a shop but for the most part they just walked at a leisurely pace and enjoyed each other's company.

When they reached Centennial Park, Emily pointed at the SkyView Atlanta Ferris Wheel, "I thought we could take a ride on that."

Beca tipped her head back and looked up at the monstrous ride, "Looks like fun."

Emily smiled and pulled the smaller girl towards the loading area. Beca was panting a little by the time they got there, "Hey, some of don't have freakishly long legs."

Emily just smiled back at her, "Sorry, but I was excited.

Beca shook her head at the younger girl, "You're lucky you're cute." Beca smiled as the other girl turned away, but not before Beca saw the flush rising in her cheeks.

They didn't have to wait long for their turn to load. Beca was surprised when the two girls got a gondola by themselves, but she wasn't going to complain. As was typical, the ride stopped for every gondola on the first trip around. The girls talked for a bit during the first few stops, but as their gondola rose higher, they talked a little less in favor of looking out at the beautiful nighttime cityscape emerging before them. As the gondola neared the summit of the ride, Beca stopped looking at the view outside the gondola and focused more on the view inside. Emily was sitting next to her, turned towards her window with a look of pure awe on her face. Beca looked at her, wanting to memorize every detail of her face at this moment in which she was showing pure amazement.

Emily noticed Beca looking at her from the reflection in the window. She turned to her date, "What?"

Beca reached up and ran her fingertips along Emily's cheek, "I was just trying to figure out how you can look so dorky and awkward and innocent and adorable and beautiful and sexy all at the same time." She cupped the girl's cheek, "And I mean all of those in the best way."

Emily started leaning towards Beca but stopped before she got too far, her cheeks flushing red. Beca noticed and realized how nervous the younger girl was. So Beca slid her hand back from Emily's cheek, curling around her neck to bring Emily towards her as she leaned in towards the taller girl. Beca stopped a fraction of an inch from Emily's lips, looking into her eyes and making sure that she wasn't going to pull away. Beca moved that tiny bit further, brushing her lips lightly over Emily's. She moved back in for a deeper kiss, her lips pressing more firmly against Emily's. She felt Emily's hand slide up to mirror hers, tugging Beca more insistently to her. Beca's tongue flicked along Emily's lips, seeking approval from the younger girl. Emily parted her lips and gave a soft moan as Beca's tongue slipped between them, teasing out her own. Beca moved slowly so that Emily was leaning back against the seat while she slid over her, straddling her lap. Beca slid her other hand up to cup Emily's face while Emily's hands slid down to Beca's waist, pulling her close.

Beca finally broke the kiss, panting slightly as she rested her forehead against Emily's. Emily still had her eyes closed, mumbling, "So that's what a kiss is supposed to feel like."

Beca brushed another small kiss over her lips, "Mmmm, what's that Ems?"

Emily leaned up and kissed Beca quickly, "Nothing, just mumbling to myself."

Beca leaned down, resting her head on Emily's shoulder, "No, it was something, you can tell me."

Emily gave a small sigh, "I just said, so that's what a kiss is supposed to feel like." Beca sat back with a confused look on her face. Emily gave a shy smile, "You know how they talk about seeing fireworks and all that stuff about first kisses in romance novels and stuff?" Beca nodded, "Well I always thought they were a load of rubbish. I never felt anything like that when I kissed the boys I've dated." She sighed before brushing her lips over Beca's yet again, "I'm not saying I saw fireworks or anything, but I felt that kiss down to my toes. I understood what they were trying to write about."

Beca took a quick peek out the window, noticing they were about half way down. She leaned back down to kiss Emily again, a sweet, passionate kiss. She pulled back sooner this time, sliding off of the younger girl's lap while slipping her arm around Emily's waist and sitting next to her again. She smiled as Emily leaned over and rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca kissed the top of her head, "I definitely felt it to Ems."

When they got off the ride, Emily took Beca's hand and led her into the park. They couldn't have timed things better as they walked up to the Fountain of Rings just ten minutes before the last musical show started. Emily stopped at a good spot to watch and Beca moved behind her, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist.

She playfully groaned as she rested her head against Emily's back, "Why do you have to be so freakishly tall? I can't see over you like this."

Emily laughed as she tried to switch positions with the smaller girl, but Beca wasn't budging, "You're the one who's freakishly short so don't blame me."

Beca groaned, "I'm perfectly normal sized, thank you very much."

Emily tried moving again, "Let's switch places then, that way we can both see."

Beca shook her head, "I like holding you like this. It makes me feel all badass and protective."

Emily turned in Beca's arms, leaning down and kissing her softly, "You can still be badass and protective in front of me."

Beca groaned, "Fine, but it just doesn't feel the same." Beca moved in front of the taller girl, leaning back into her as she felt Emily's arms wrap around her waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca kicked the door closed with her foot, her lips never leaving Emily's. The two girls shuffled awkwardly to the couch and Emily fell back on it as soon as her legs hit it, their lips coming apart for the first time since they started unlocking the door. Emily started laughing as she bounced on the cushions. Beca smiling down at her as she kneeled next to her, leaning down to capture the taller girl's lips again.

They lay there on the couch, exploring each other's lips for a while, their hands wandering slowly over each other's bodies, pushing their limits but never breaking them. Beca finally rolled over and snuggled back into Emily's embrace, "Ems, would you like to go out with me again?"

Emily didn't know if her smile could get any bigger, it was making her cheeks hurt. She nodded against Beca, "I'd like that."

Beca ran her fingers over Emily's arms as they held her, "I should head to bed, it's getting late."

Emily pulled Beca tighter against her body, "Beca?"

Beca sighed into the embrace, "Yes Ems?"

Emily hesitated a second, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Beca turned over, looking seriously into Emily's eyes, "Ems, we've only gone on one date. While that kissing session could have easily turned into something more, I don't think we're ready for that yet."

How fast Emily blushed would have been funny under other circumstances, until she stuttered out, "Oh god, I meant just sleep. I don't want tonight to end yet so I thought we could cuddle in bed and maybe kiss a bit more."

Now it was Beca's turn to blush, "Oh my god Ems, I'm so sorry. I just thought, I mean when you said sleep and we were just…damn, I'm sorry, just ignore what I said. Yes, you can stay with me tonight, I'd like that." Beca rolled over quick, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Emily pulled her close again, trying to let them both get over their embarrassment when she realized something, "So, you must have been thinking about sleeping with me if that's the first thing that popped into that dirty mind of yours."

Beca shook her head rapidly, "Nope, wouldn't have been thinking that."

Emily kissed her cheek, "Mmmhmmm, sure." The grin was back on her face.

When Beca thought the temperature of her cheeks was back to normal, she got up off the couch and held her hand out for Emily. She helped the younger girl up and gave her ass a little slap as she walked by. Emily turned back to her with flushed cheeks, then suddenly turned back around and walked towards her room. Beca followed and poked her head into Emily's room as she walked by, "Just meet me in my room when you're ready Ems."

Beca walked into her room after getting ready in the bathroom. She found Emily lying under the covers on her bed. Beca smiled, thinking she could get used to this sight. She gave her head a small shake, they had only had one date and she's thinking things like that. But then she remembered that she has known Emily for almost a full year now and already knows so much about the younger girl. She gives herself a small sigh as she walks to the bed, thinking that she can worry about all of that later, she has a beautiful girl that she likes a lot in her bed and she's not going to ruin her night by overthinking things. She slips under the covers and wraps her arms around Emily's waist, pulling the taller girl into a deep kiss. Sometime later, Emily rolls over and Beca wraps herself protectively around her. Beca drifts off to sleep listening to the Emily's breathing get deeper and deeper.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Holy crap, I just got a cavity writing this I think. Hold on to your boots for severe fluffiness coming up. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2 or their characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca rolled over and her arm fell on an empty bed. Her sleep addled mind thought there was something odd about that, but she didn't know what just yet. She rolled back onto her back and stretched, slowly coming awake. She smiled over at the empty pillow next to her, remembering the tall brunette that was there when she fell asleep last night. A frown ran fleetingly across her brow as she wondered where Emily was before remembering she was one of those disgusting morning people. Just as she was about to drag herself out of bed, a very cute brunette came walking into the room holding two cups of coffee. She handed one to Beca while putting hers on the nightstand next to the bed. She stood at the edge of the bed and waited for Beca to take a sip before holding her hand out to take it back. Beca threw a confused look at her but handed her the cup of heavenly liquid anyway. Emily placed it on the nightstand next to hers before slipping under the covers and wrapping her long body around Beca's. Emily leaned forward and pressed her lips against Beca's, her tongue asking permission just a few moments later.

Emily finally broke the kiss, leaving both girls breathless. She smiled at Beca, "Morning."

Beca smiled at the younger girl, "Wow, I could get used to waking up like that."

Emily pressed her forehead against Beca's, a small smile forming, "Me too."

Beca nudged the taller girl so she rolled over and Beca wrapped her arms tightly around Emily's waist, her leg sliding over the taller girl. She pushed Emily's hair back so she could trace light kisses over her long neck as they talked. Between kisses Beca asked, "It's Saturday and we have the whole day together if you want."

Emily gave a small nod, not wanting to move too far from Beca's lips. They were doing wonderful things to her body and she didn't want it to stop just yet. Beca's teeth dragged slowly and lightly over her earlobe before she continued, "The only thing I'd like to do sometime this weekend is go get my car, and maybe some different clothes. Other than that, we can do whatever you want Ems." Her sentences were choppy as every few words she left another kiss along Emily's neck, the last one being at the junction of her neck and shoulder where she sucked lightly; not enough to leave a mark, but enough to send a shiver through Emily's body.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Beca unwrapped herself from around Emily and sat up, sliding until her back was resting against the headboard, "Ok, need coffee."

Emily gave a soft laugh, reaching over and grabbing Beca's cup from the nightstand and handing it to her. She grabbed her cup and took a sip before setting it back down. She rolled over and laid her head in Beca's lap. The position looked a little awkward but Emily was actually quite comfortable, particularly when Beca's hand started to absently stroke through her hair. Finally Emily spoke, "Let's go get your car first, that way it's out of the way and we won't have to worry about it later." Emily didn't mention that by doing it first, their day wouldn't be interrupted by having to do it and she'd get to have the smaller girl all to herself for the rest of the day.

They stayed like that long enough for Beca to finish her coffee. When her cup was empty she slid her fingers from Emily's hair to gently brush over her cheek, "Alright, I suppose it's time to get out of bed and go get that car."

Emily sighed, "I suppose, but this is so comfy."

Beca chuckled, "I know sweetie, but we have to go sometime. Besides, the sooner we get the car, the sooner we can do whatever else we want."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca and Emily walked into Beca's apartment hand in hand. They walked into the kitchen and found Aubrey and Chloe enjoying a late breakfast. Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe on the cheek and then flipped Aubrey off. Aubrey looked appalled before flipping the shorter girl off in return. Beca didn't let go of Emily's hand as she went to the fridge and opened the door, bending over with her head inside looking for something. Chloe gave Aubrey a smirk as she turned to the two girls, "So, Beca, how'd the date go last night?"

Beca continued rummaging in the fridge, simply holding up their linked hands in response. She looked back at Emily, "Looks like all we have is water or Coke."

Emily shrugged, "I'll take a water then."

Beca handed a water back to Emily, who dropped Beca's hand to take it and open it. Beca popped up behind the door, leaning on it, "It obviously went fine, Beale." She dropped back behind the door, finally shutting it after grabbing a Coke for herself.

Beca walked back to the table, pulled out one of the chairs and plopped down on it. She smirked as she pulled Emily down onto her lap, feeling the bigger girl wiggle a bit to get more comfortable. When she was situated Beca wrapped her arms around her waist. Aubrey looked over at the two girls and chuckled. Beca looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow and Aubrey couldn't resist, "You really do look like a hobbit now. You're so tiny sitting under Emily, it's so cute."

Beca scowled at Aubrey, "Shut it Posen, I can't help it my girlfriend is like a baby giraffe."

Emily was about to be insulted by the giraffe comment until what Beca said dawned on her. She turned and looked down at the smaller brunette and giving a small squeal before asking, "Did you just say girlfriend?"

Beca smiled up at her sweetly, "Yes dork, I said girlfriend. That isn't a problem is it?"

Emily looked down at her appalled that she'd even think that, "Oh hell no."

Beca laughed, "You're so cute when you swear, now come here and kiss me, _girlfriend_."

Emily got right on that request, cupping Beca's cheeks with her hands and giving her a soft, lingering kiss.

Beca looked challengingly at the other two girls sitting across the table from them, "Any issues with us dating? If so, speak now or forever hold your peace." Hearing no response from the other two, she nodded her head once, "Good."

Chloe was suddenly smiling brightly, "Don't listen to Aubrey, you two look so cute together. Oh my God, we can double date now and everything. What are you two doing today, maybe the four of us could do something together."

Beca laughed while Emily looked a little overwhelmed by the sudden outburst from the redhead. Beca held up her hand, "Breathe Beale, you're scaring my girlfriend."

Emily wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear, "I really like hearing you say that."

Beca squeezed her arms tighter around Emily's waist, nipping her ear lightly before whispering, "Say what? Girlfriend?" Emily just grinned at her, nodding her head.

Beca looked back up to see Chloe with an "Awwww" expression, her head tipped a little to the side. Beca frowned, "Get that look off of your face Chloe. I know what you're thinking and I'm not cute, I'm badass."

Aubrey scoffed, "Right now you're about as badass as a Carebear."

Beca glared at her playfully, "You're lucky Ems is on my lap Posen."

Aubrey laughed, holding up her hands in surrender. Then she asked, "So, seriously, are you two up for doing something with us today? I'm getting pretty tired of having to entertain the redhead on my own." She finished her thought by smiling lovingly at her girlfriend and giving her a wink.

Beca looked up at Emily and gave a shrug, indicating it was up to the taller girl. Emily gave a small nod with a look that Beca took to mean, "Sure, if it's ok with you." Beca gave her a nod back with a smile. Beca looked back over to the two girls to find Chloe looking at them with that "Awwww" expression again. Beca looked exasperated, "What's so cute now Chloe?"

Chloe just sighed, "Oh it's nothing. It's just so cute that you two are already communicating without having to talk."

Beca just rolled her eyes at the redhead, "So you probably figured out that we'd love to do something with the two of you today."

Chloe nodded before getting down to the business of figuring out what the girls were going to do. They decided on going to a matinee and then grabbing an early dinner before coming back to the apartment and having a game night. As the other two girls went to get ready for the day, Beca hugged the taller girl, resting her head on Emily's arm, "Are you sure you're ok with doing this Ems? We don't have to do anything if you don't want to. We can go back to the house after dinner if everything's too much for you."

Emily placed her finger over Beca's lips to silence her, "Shhh, it's ok under one condition."

Beca looked up at her curiously, "And what would that be?"

Emily smiled and kissed her quickly, "That you promise that we won't get out of bed or off of the couch all day tomorrow."

Beca smiled and kissed Emily back, "That I can definitely live with. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls decided to go to the matinee of Antman (because Beca figured she could at least sit through a Marvel movie). After grabbing popcorn and sodas, Chloe took the lead with Emily, asking her all about the date last night. While the two girls were talking animatedly, Aubrey walked up next to Beca and slipped her arm through the smaller brunettes. The two walked like that for a few steps before Aubrey looked down at Beca, "Are you sure about this?"

Beca looked up at her, "Emily?" Aubrey nodded. Beca looked away for a second then back at Aubrey, "Yah, I'm sure. I've actually been thinking about her this way since Worlds, well to be honest since before Worlds, but I was letting her figure out what she, or more correctly, who she is."

Aubrey smiled, "Alright then."

Beca laughed and rested her head on Aubrey's arm, "Thanks Bree."

Aubrey looked confused, "For what?"

Beca laughed, "For being you. For being concerned but not judgemental; for just listening to me."

Aubrey gave her arm a squeeze, "You're welcome hobbit."

They caught up to their girlfriends who had stopped at the entrance to the theater to wait for them. Emily gave Beca a concerned look, so while Aubrey and Chloe went in to grab seats, Beca pulled her into a kiss before easing her concerns, "Everything's fine Ems." Emily didn't look convinced, but Beca just smiled at her, "Really Emily, she was just making sure we were both happy."

Emily smiled as she took Beca's hand, "Well I know I'm happy."

Beca laughed, "Good, because I'm beyond happy Ems." The two girls went into the theater holding hands, looking for the blonde and redhead that were saving them seats.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the delay in updating this particular fic. One part of the delay really stemmed from a review of the last chapter indicating that I should shake things up a bit. It set me back a bit and got me trying to think of ways to do that. What I finally decided was that I have enough angst in some of my other stories and that this one would be alright if I kept it light and fluffy (as was originally intended). That being said, there will still be some bumps in the road along the way, but it's doubtful there will be any serious angst here (although a little of Beca's insecurities rear their ugly heads later in this chapter). Sorry if that turns some of you off, but I just need some fluff every once and awhile

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 and mean no offense by playing with their world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca, just coming to the surface of awareness, rolled over and pulled the taller girl to her as she felt the bed dip when her girlfriend slipped back under the covers. She groaned out, "Why am I dating a morning person?"

Emily rolled over in her grasp and started trailing soft kisses along her neck, sending shivers through her body. Beca purred as the taller girl's lips reached her ear, "Well, that's definitely an acceptable reason."

The two girls lay in bed letting their lips trace patterns over each other that had become second nature, their tongues coming out to tease the other occasionally. After a few minutes, Beca pulled the taller girl against her, fingers stroking though her hair, "So what do you want to do today Ems?"

Emily snuggled into Beca, letting out a soft sigh, "Exactly what you promised me yesterday, to do nothing except lounge around either in bed or on the couch."

Beca leaned around to brush a light kiss over her cheek, "As you wish."

Emily flipped over suddenly, giving Beca's shoulder a light push, "You didn't just 'Princess Bride' me, did you?"

Beca smirked before leaning in and kissing the smiling girl's nose, "Just because I'm not that big into movies doesn't mean I don't pay attention when I'm forced into Bellas' movie night."

Emily tipped her head back and laughed before bringing her eyes back to Beca's, "You are such a dork."

Beca's quickly kissed the taller girl, "Yes, but I'm your dork."

Emile sighed as she wrapped her arms around Beca and nestled her head against her chest, "And I'm so happy that you are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca growled, literally growled, as she shoved the music in front of her away. Three weeks. Three fucking weeks and they had only finished one more song. Granted, they had come a long way on a few more songs, but she just couldn't find the right sound on any of them. Why had she thought that she could do this?

Emily heard Beca's frustrated growl from the front porch where she had taken her cup of coffee to relax and think about the song they had been working on. She quickly came back to the kitchen and her hands automatically went to Beca's shoulders, slowly kneading the tension she found there. She quietly murmured soothingly, "Shhh…it'll be alright baby. Maybe we need to do something else for a while."

Beca suddenly stilled under her before launching herself up from her chair and turning to engulf her girlfriend in a hug, "You are a genius Ems."

Emily watched as Beca flew around the kitchen like a woman on a mission, picking up the music for the songs they had finished and organizing the rest. She stood there stunned as Beca pulled her into a quick kiss before rushing out the door, "I've got to run to the studio, I'll be back as soon as I can. Take the afternoon off and just relax." And just like that, she was out the door.

So that's what Emily did. Well she didn't exactly 'relax' but she took the afternoon off from working on the music and focused on some things that she enjoyed (or needed to be done). First she did some cleaning that the two girls had been putting off while doing a load of laundry. Then she decided to bake a batch (or two) of Beca's favorite cookies. She found herself humming some of the songs they had been working on as she worked. Occasionally she would hum something that she thought might work in the music and would stop to write it down, leaving it to be flushed out for when Beca was there. When she had cleaned up the mess from her baking and Beca still wasn't home yet, she grabbed a glass of iced tea and sat on the porch swing with a book.

Emily lowered the book to her lap and smiled as Beca walked up the front sidewalk looking happier than she had seen her in days. As Beca sat down next to her, Emily shifted her feet so that she could curl up into her girlfriend. As she snuggled her head into the crook of Beca's neck, she asked, "So, what has my beautiful girlfriend so happy?"

Beca wrapped her arm around Emily, her fingertips lazily grazing up and down the taller girl's side, "Well, how would you feel about getting in some studio time next week?"

If Beca hadn't already been expecting it, she probably would have lost a piece of her tongue because if she hadn't pulled her head back as she uttered those words, Emily's head would have slammed into her chin as she was finishing her sentence. As it was, she could barely make out what the taller girl was saying, "Oh my god Beca, I'm so ready to get into the studio. Are you sure I'm ready. Wait, we only have three songs. Who's going to play the music? Are we going to do it all ourselves again? Well it really wasn't us doing it last time, it really was you…so are you going to do it all again? Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

Beca took the hands that were moving in a jumbled mess in hers and brought them down into Emily's lap before leaning across to kiss the nervous girl into silence. When Emily had calmed down some, Beca smiled at her, "Alright, I think I got most of that so I'll try to answer as much as I can. First, you are more than ready for this Ems. You are awesome and you are going to do great when we get into the studio. You are so ready for this. Second, yes we only have three songs ready but we don't have to do the entire album in one shot. This will give us an opportunity to take a break from writing, which we obviously need, it will let Michael hear what we've been working on so we can get some input from him earlier rather than later, and it will let us hear what we've put together in its entirety which will hopefully jar our creative juices. And lastly, we will have studio musicians playing for the album rather than doing it on our own."

Beca took a moment to look at her girlfriend, noting that her expression had calmed, "Better?"

Emily just smiled and leaned in to give her a kiss before nodding. Beca smiled back, "Good. Now it's the last part that I need to discuss with you because I need your approval before finalizing it."

Emily looked at her with a confused look on her face, "You're the producer so why would you need my approval?"

Beca leaned in and kissed her, "I may be the producer but you are the one with the advance to pay for everything."

Emily just sat back with a stunned expression on her face, she hadn't thought of that. She nodded at Beca to continue. Beca squeezed her hands as she continued, "So, here's what I was thinking. We could use some up and coming musicians that I know. They haven't made a real name for themselves yet but they are all really good. Because they are pretty new to the scene and I've gotten to know all of them, I got them all to agree to a pretty good rate."

Emily smiled and squeezed Beca's hands back, "That is so awesome Becs. I'd love to be able to help someone else make a name for themselves in the industry."

Beca gave a shy smile, "There's one catch, as long as they prove themselves in the studio they would like to be given first look if there is a tour."

Emily stuttered, "T-tour?"

Beca laughed, "Yes silly, tour. If the first two singles do well enough the studio will probably want you to do a small tour to promote the album."

Emily just nodded as she looked overwhelmed, "Ok, yah, tour."

Beca pulled her into a hug, "You'll be just fine. I'll be right there, helping you out." After a few seconds, Beca pushed Emily back out of the hug, her hands on the taller girl's shoulders and looking seriously at her, "Ok now Emily, I need your approval to pay the studio musicians and for up to four days of studio time. I've booked the studio on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday morning for the musicians and Thursday afternoon and Friday for you. I just need you to okay everything before I finalize it."

Emily finally smiled, "Yes, oh my God, yes." Then she got a serious look, "Beca I trust you. You don't need to keep getting my approval to do things that need to be done."

Beca smiled back, "I'm glad you trust me that much Ems, I really am, but we are in this together so I don't want to make any decisions without talking to you first. We are a team and I want your opinion on all the big decisions."

Emily moved her hand to cup Beca's cheek, smiling as her badass DJ leaned into it adorably, "Team, I like the sounds of that."

Emily pulled Beca to her, her lips softly pressing against the older girl's. She felt Beca's hand slide to the back of her neck, her fingers tugging softly on the hairs at the nape of her neck drawing a small moan out as their lips pressed harder together. The kiss deepened when Emily's tongue traced slowly over Beca's bottom lip and the producer's mouth opened eagerly to allow its entrance. Beca finally broke the kiss as Emily's hand slid up her side, pushing her shirt up in its wake. She quickly grabbed the hand, pushing it down while laughing, "Come on Ems, let's go inside. We don't want to give the neighbors _that_ much of a show."

Emily blushed before taking Beca's hand and practically dragging her into the house before pushing her down onto the couch to pick up right where they left off. Beca smiled to herself, not minding this one bit.

Later that night, Beca found herself staring down at a half-naked Emily dozing against her side. She brushed a stray strand of hair off of the younger girl's face and tucked it behind her ear. She sighed to herself, she couldn't keep putting off going further than heavy petting much longer. She knew Emily was ready to make that last step and it's not like she hasn't done it before, but it feels so much different now. She knows it's her insecurities holding her back. Emily had said she knew what she wanted. She said that she had no issues telling everyone about them. But the little voice in Beca's head kept saying, 'What if she changes her mind? What if her parents don't approve? What if? What if?' She thought it might break her if Emily changed her mind about them.

Beca sighed again, pushing her insecurities down as she gently shook the girl against her as she brushed a kiss across her soft lips, "Hey there gorgeous, wake up. We should get our pajamas on before we get too comfortable."

Emily groaned against her, "Already comfortable."

Beca nudged her girlfriend again, "You won't be much longer if you sleep in that bra."

She looked on in shock as the younger girl just reached back and unclasped her bra, sliding it down her long arms and tossing it behind her on the floor, "There, comfy."

Beca couldn't help but look down and then audibly gulped. They were perfect. She had to will her hand to not slide up to cup one of them or roll the nub of one nipple between her finger and thumb. She dropped her head back, this girl was going to be the death of her. So she did the only thing she could, she pushed her girlfriend off the bed.

Emily looked up at her from the floor with a shocked expression as Beca laughed, "What was that for?"

Beca pointed to the door, "Pajamas, now. Then get back here so I can get some sleep."

Emily pouted as she got up. She turned back from the doorway, "I should sleep in my room just for that."

Beca quickly moved off the bed and pulled her back into the room, kissing her fiercely, "Don't you dare. I'm sorry but we needed to get our pajamas on. I don't think I could have controlled myself with you sleeping next to me like that."

Emily gave a small pout, "Maybe I don't want you to control yourself."

Beca sighed, this wasn't how she wanted this to go, "I know baby, but I just want to make sure we're both ready."

Emily looked at her with determination on her face, "I'm ready Becs, I am."

Beca sighed, "Maybe I'm not." She dropped Emily's hands as hers started to move around erratically, "I mean, it's never been like this for me before. I've never actually felt this way and I don't want to blow it, I mean look at me, I'm a hot mess."

Beca looked up expecting to find a very disappointed Emily in front of her, instead she found her girlfriend with a smile that just about split her face. Emily broke the tension that Beca felt with a single question, "You've never felt this way?" Okay, it was a single question and the squeal that followed when Beca shook her head no.

Emily pulled Beca into a hug, her hands absently stroking up and down her back. She sighed as she rested her cheek against the top of Beca's head, "When it happens, it happens. Just know that I'm ready whenever you are."

Beca gave her a squeeze before whispering, "Thanks." Then she startled the taller girl and broke the moment with a slap to the ass and, "Now go get those pajamas on so we can get to sleep."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright, two updates in as many days. I think I'm as shocked as all of you. You can blame bechloeorbhloe for the last two thirds of this chapter (and the resulting move of the rating to M) because I wasn't really planning on writing about the girls' first 'sexy times' but after re-reading the comments I couldn't really help myself (and the words just seemed to keep on coming – yes that has double meaning). And yes, I did go there at the end

New Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 and mean no offense by playing in their universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following week went by quickly. Beca spent Tuesday in the studio with the musicians leaving Emily at the house to work on some new music and to prepare her voice for later in the week. On Wednesday and again Thursday morning, Beca and Emily both sat in the booth as the musicians recorded their parts for the three songs. Emily found it fascinating to watch Beca at work in the booth, in awe of how the older girl managed to work all of the sliders and knobs to coax out the exact sound she wanted. Thursday afternoon Emily was in the booth for some rough takes with the music, but Beca didn't want to do the final recordings until she was satisfied with the instrumental tracks. She sent Emily home around 5 p.m. so she could rest up for the next day. She told her girlfriend not to wait up for her, as she'd probably be in the studio until late (being the perfectionist that she was), but she wasn't surprised to find Emily sitting propped against some pillows in bed reading a book when she finally walked in around midnight.

Beca let out an exasperated sigh when she saw Emily still up, "I thought I told you not to wait up."

Emily pouted, "Is that any way to say hi to your girlfriend?"

Beca plopped down on the bed and pulled the taller girl into a kiss. When they finally broke for air she brushed a quick kiss over Emily's nose, "There, was that better?"

Emily leaned into Beca as the smaller girl wrapped her arms around her, "Mmmm, much better."

Beca released Emily and stood up, moving slowly around the room while getting ready for bed, "Seriously Ems, you should be sleeping. Tomorrow's a big day and you need your rest."

Emily set her book on the nightstand and snuggled down under the sheets, "I know but I'm so nervous and excited…and…I really have a hard time sleeping without you next to me now."

Beca jumped over her and bounced heavily on the bed before ducking under the covers and pulling Emily against her, "Dork. I'm here now, so get to sleep."

Emily smiled to herself as she pulled Beca's arm tighter around her, "Yes Ma'am."

Beca just mumbled into Emily's hair, "Dork."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls were worn out as Beca pulled the car up in front of the Bellas' house. Beca had planned on quitting by 5 p.m. but of course things didn't work out as planned. It was now almost 7 p.m. and Beca didn't think they had a final take on the third song yet. She'd work a little on it over the weekend so she could try to figure out what was wrong before resorting to bringing in Michael to have a listen.

As she turned off the car, she leaned her head back against the seat and exhaled loudly. She turned to say something to Emily, who looked just as tired as Beca felt, when movement on the porch caught her eye.

Beca started to panic internally as she tapped Emily on the shoulder and when she turned to look at Beca Emily just followed the direction Beca was pointing to find her mother standing at the top of the porch steps waving at them. Emily gave a small wave back before turning to Beca and mumbling, "Does it make me a bad daughter if I'm just too tired to have to deal with my mother tonight?"

Beca gave a snort (yes, an actual snort), "Come on baby, she's waiting for you."

Emily just pouted at her, "You know, that snort doesn't make you sound very badass."

Beca pushed her shoulder, "I'll have you know I'm quite the badass. Now quit stalling and go say hi to your mother."

The light banter was Beca's way of covering her nervousness. How was she supposed to behave? Sure, Emily was her girlfriend but had she told her mother yet? Did she want to tell her mother? Beca's stomach was now doing some gymnastic routines that she didn't think were normal for a stomach as she slowly shut the door behind her. As she walked around the car, she couldn't help but smile as she saw Emily standing on the sidewalk waiting for her. Her nerves let up a little as Emily held her hand out for Beca to take before walking towards her mother.

Emily dropped Beca's hand as she reached the top of the porch steps and wrapped her arms around her mother in a hug. As she stepped back from the hug, her hand reached back and automatically found Beca's, wrapping their fingers together naturally. She gave her mom an awkward smile, "So Mom, you remember Beca right?"

Beca gave an awkward little wave, "Hi Mrs. Junk."

Emily's mom sighed, "Please Beca, I told you last spring when we were discussing Worlds to call me Katherine. Especially since it appears that I'll be seeing a lot more of you." She looked pointedly at their joined hands.

Emily's smile faltered a little, "Yah, about that Mom. Beca and I are dating."

Katherine just beamed at the two girls before pulling them both into a hug before rambling, "I'm so happy you finally found someone baby. She makes you happy, right? You better not hurt my baby girl Beca Mitchel."

Beca tried to hide her smirk as she was released from the hug. Now she knows where Emily gets it from. She gave Emily's hand a squeeze as she responded, "I'll do my best not to hurt her Katherine."

Emily just looked at her mother with a slightly surprised expression, "That's it? I was expecting…I don't know…something else because I'm dating a woman."

Katherine laughed as she cupped her daughter's cheek, "Well, if you want I can be a little more shocked or disappointed."

Emily quickly reached up and took her mother's hand in her free hand, "No, no…that's not what I meant. I'm just surprised at how well you took it."

Katherine laughed and leaned in, whispering, "Well I was a Bella and we did do some experimenting when I was in college. It's not that I didn't like girls, I just liked your father more."

Emily just stood there in shock, her mouth hanging open. Beca looked between Emily and her mother and back, whispering conspiratorially to Emily's mom, "I think you broke her."

Beca felt some of her insecurities fluttering away with the butterflies that were no longer in her stomach as Katherine Junk held out her hand to her as the two of them walked into the house laughing at Beca's comment, leaving a sputtering Emily behind. Emily finally followed the two women into the house, moving between the two and linking her arms with theirs as they moved into the living room, "Not that I'm not glad to see you Mom, but what are you doing here?"

Mrs. Junk just gave her an appalled look, "You don't think I would miss my baby's first day in the recording studio did you? How did it go? Do you have something I can hear?"

Emily laughed at her mother, "Slow down Mom, one thing at a time."

Emily's mom laughed, "Fine, how did it go?"

Beca couldn't help herself from laughing as Emily started to gush, "Oh Mom, it was so awesome! Beca did such a great job with the musicians and mixing the tracks that the first two songs went super smoothly. Is that a word, smoothly? Oh well, I was saying that they went super smoothly but there was something off with the third song, which is why we were late. We stayed to try and work through it but it just wasn't sounding right."

Beca got up while Emily was rambling and headed towards the kitchen. As she passed behind her girlfriend she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear, "Breathe baby, she's probably going to be staying for a bit."

Beca let the two women talk for a bit as she went into the kitchen and grabbed the pitcher of ice tea that Emily always kept in the refrigerator and a couple of glasses. She set the items down on the coffee table as she quickly returned to the kitchen, re-entering the living room a moment later caring her laptop. She sat back down next to Emily and situated the laptop and plugged in the memory stick she pulled from her pocket before turning to Emily's mother and giving her a big smile, "Well since you're Emily's mother, I think you can be trusted not to leak anything about her new songs." She hit play and watched as Katherine Junk proudly listened to her baby girl's first 'real' song.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca slowly became aware of her surroundings, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She felt a familiar weight pressed against her and gave a soft smile at the sight of her sleeping girlfriend, surprised that the normally early riser was still sleeping. Apparently the long day in the studio and then talking until late with her mother really wore the girl out. Beca pushed the covers off of them (because her girlfriend was a furnace) and lazily moved her fingers back and forth along the other girl's arm as she lay there gazing at her. The soft motion caused the taller girl to stir in her sleep, she rolled onto her back and shifted slightly lower on the bed. Beca felt her breath hitch when she saw how Emily's thin pajama shorts had been pushed up, showing the entirety of those long, long legs and molded enticingly against her mound. Her shirt had also ridden up, leaving a wide strip of exposed skin along her toned stomach (damn, the cardio really worked for this girl).

Beca took in the sight next to her and realized that she needed this girl, now. No more waiting, no more wondering. She slipped down the bed and placed a kiss on Emily's hip bone, slowly trailing kisses towards the middle of her stomach. She stopped to playfully run her tongue around the outside of her belly button as Emily began to stir before changing directions and kissing up her stomach. Beca slowly inched Emily's shirt up her sides as her kisses moved fractionally higher with each press of her lips to Emily's skin. When the fabric was finally bunched up against the underside of Emily's breasts she paused, debating if she should go further with her sleeping girlfriend. The debate was promptly ended when Emily sleepily muttered, "Don't you dare stop."

That seemed to break a dam inside Beca. She teasingly pushed Emily's shirt up over her breasts before taking one of her pert nipples in her mouth, sucking gently on the nub causing both of Emily's nipples to harden almost instantly. Emily let out a low moan as Beca's tongue swirled around the firm bud and her hand slid up to tease the other breast. Emily's hand came up to entangle her fingers in Beca's hair as her back arched, pushing her breast to Beca's mouth. A low moan sounded from deep in her throat before she gasped out, "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Beca took in the double meaning of Emily's words. The younger girl was afraid that Beca wasn't ready yet, but she didn't have to worry because Beca was definitely ready. She let Emily know that she wasn't stopping this time by slowly trailing her fingertips from her breast down over her stomach before slipping under the waistband of her shorts. Beca moved up to take Emily's lips in a sensual kiss as her fingertips slipped between her folds, trailing up and down slowly. Both women moaned at the touch, Beca breaking the kiss to whisper, "Oh God Em, you're so wet." Beca watched the expressions crossing Emily's face as her fingers slid lazily up and down her slit.

When Emily suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Beca and begged, "Please," Beca stopped teasing the younger girl and pushed two fingers slowly into her while her thumb found her clit, rubbing small firm circles over the sensitive nub. Emily's entire body responded, arching her back so fully that only the back of her head and ass were left in contact with the bed and letting out a groaned, "Fuck."

The sight of Emily responding so viscerally to her touch and the sound of her swearing at Beca's touch sent a shot of heat right through Beca's core. She could feel her own wetness pooling as she started to slowly work her fingers in and out of Emily, her thumb working more urgently against the tight bundle of nerves as Beca leaned down and trailed hot kisses down Emily's neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point when she reached it. The need to taste Emily was suddenly overwhelming. Beca suddenly sat up, her fingers slipping out of the younger girl causing her to groan, "No, please don't stop. Please Beca."

Beca just let out a soft, "Shhhh," as she placed her hand on Emily's sternum, pushing her back down onto the bed before sliding down her body and grasping the waistband of her shorts with both hands. Emily lifted her hips off the mattress, letting Beca slide the offending material easily off of her. Beca kissed her way back up Emily's legs and when she settled between them and gave a nip at the junction between the thigh and hip she heard Emily's quick intake of breath as her hips rolled. Beca nuzzled Emily's clit with her nose before raking her tongue slowly up her slit, starting with a slight dip inside of the younger girl and ending with a flick of her tongue over her clit. She smiled to herself when the ending earned her a gasped, "Fuck," from her girlfriend.

Beca alternated between pushing her tongue in and out of her girlfriend and licking and sucking on her hard clit. When she had Emily gasping and groaning, her hips moving erratically as her fingers wrapped in Beca's hair, pulling her tighter, Beca finally pushed her fingers back inside of her girlfriend. She was rewarded with a long keening moan and Emily's fingers squeezing almost painfully in her hair. She worked her fingers in and out, fingertips curling to rub against her walls, trying to find that spot that would force Emily over the edge as her mouth licked and nipped lightly at her clit. When she found the spot, she worked her fingers over it and when she finally sucked firmly on Emily's clit it pushed the younger girl over the edge. Her hands flew from Beca's hair and wrapped themselves in the sheets, bunching the material in her fists as her head tipped back and her mouth opened in a silent scream and her entire body tensed. After what seemed like minutes, Emily took in a shuddering breath and her body relaxed momentarily before another spasm hit. Beca slowed her fingers inside Emily working to draw out her pleasure as long as she could.

When the tremors were reduced to small aftershocks, Beca slowly slid up the taller girl's body until she could kiss her. Emily tasted herself on Beca's lips and decided this was something she could get used to, she tasted a little salty and tangy and then she wondered what Beca tasted like.

Emily rolled onto her side, her fingertips lightly stroking along Beca's side over her pajama top. She smiled bashfully down at the older girl before ducking her head and shyly admitting, "I've never done this before, what do I do?"

Beca leaned up and kissed her before flopping back down onto the bed. She smiled warmly at Emily, "You know what feels good for you, right?" Emily nodded shyly. Beca stroked her cheek, "And you liked what I did to you, right?" Emily nodded so quickly that Beca couldn't suppress a chuckle. Beca kissed her again, "Alright, then start there and just pay attention, I'm sure you can figure out what I like."

Emily shifted to her knees as she grabbed the bottom edge of Beca's oversized pajama top. She eagerly pulled the shirt up and over Beca's head, leaving the older girl in just her panties. Emily just stared for a second, taking in Beca's (nearly) naked form, "God you're beautiful."

Beca started to respond, "Like you should…" but her words were cut off by Emily's mouth on hers. Emily kissed Beca with as much passion as she could as her hand slid up her stomach to cup her breast, feeling the weight of it in her hand before moving to take a nipple between her thumb and finger, rolling it gently. Beca's moan into her mouth spurred her to roll it again, applying more pressure, which earned her Beca throwing her head back and groaning, "Fuck Ems."

Emily sat back onto her knees again, reaching down and playfully tugging on the waist of Beca's panties, "Off, now." She was rewarded with a smirk as Beca wiggled her hips, allowing Emily to pull the fabric down her toned legs. Emily nudged Beca's legs apart and kneeled between them. Her hands slowly moved up and down Beca's legs as she looked down at her girlfriend.

Emily locked eyes with Beca as she let her hands drift higher until she was able to brush her thumb over Beca's bare mound, putting pressure on her folds directly over the bundle of nerves hidden below. Beca kept her eyes locked on Emily's as she let out a small gasp and the indirect contact, hips rolling involuntarily. She watched as Emily's eyes ducked down so she could see what she was doing. Emily reached down and parted Beca's lips with one hand while she trailed her finger lightly up and down her slit, spreading her juices around. She slipped two fingers inside of Beca, rotating them slightly back and forth as she pushed them in. She moved her eyes back to Beca's as she started to slowly slide them in and out, rotating her hand so that her thumb could rub over her clit as her fingers worked.

Emily watched as Beca's hands moved up to roll her own nipples between her fingers and thumbs, her hips rolling with the thrusting of Emily's fingers. Beca locked eyes with her, "Faster, please, faster."

Emily slid her legs back, resting on her stomach between Beca's legs and replaced her thumb with her mouth. The move resulting in a strangled gasp from Beca as she rolled her hips at the sensation, forcing Emily's fingers deeper inside her. Emily started pumping her fingers in and out of Beca faster, bending her fingertips slightly as Beca had. Her mouth worked on Beca's clit, her tongue flicking rapidly over the hard, sensitive nub. When she thought Beca was ready to come undone, she repeated what Beca had done to her, sucking firmly on her clit as her fingers worked in and out. She was rewarded for her efforts by Beca's hips lifting off the bed while her hand pressed against the back of her head, holding her in place as Beca screamed her name.

When Beca released her head enough that she could breathe again, she moved to press light kisses along Beca's inner thigh before sliding up to snuggle against her side. She leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss before resting her head on Beca's chest with a content sigh. Beca kissed the top of her head before sliding her finger under Emily's chin so she'd look up at her. Beca gave her an evil grin, "I'm not done with you yet."

Emily audibly gulped just before Beca rolled Emily onto her back. Beca moved so that she was kneeling next to Emily, her hands moving in random patterns over her stomach. She slowly inched her way back until she was kneeling next to Emily's thigh. Beca then moved so that she was straddling one of Emily's thighs before speaking, "Have I ever told you how much your long legs turn me on?"

Emily just shook her head, not knowing what Beca was going to do but so turned on regardless. Beca slid up a little, her thigh pressing against Emily's core causing a shudder to go through the younger woman, "I've dreamt about having your leg draped over my shoulder."

As she spoke, she reached down and grabbed the leg she wasn't straddling behind the knee, lifting it up. As the motion opened Emily's legs more, Beca slid higher until the two girls' mounds were pressed together. She rocked her hips lightly and smiled at the moan she received from Emily. She moved Emily's leg up until it was resting against her shoulder and then wrapped her arms around it, using it for leverage as she started rocking back and forth against Emily.

The only sound for minutes was the creaking of the bed and the girls' short panting breaths as they ground against each other. Then Beca moved Emily's leg, holding it out from her body a little before placing kisses along the taller girl's calf and down to the back of her knee. Beca hoped Emily was close because she didn't know how much longer she could last. She moved Emily's leg to her other shoulder, her hand sliding down to grab her ass, squeezing and pulling at it as she rocked her hips faster with the new position giving them more friction. She felt the younger girl go tense under her and with two more thrusts she felt herself follow Emily over the edge. Beca's body shook with her orgasm, causing the movement of her hips to become more sporadic over Emily's. Each time they would come in contact again, it would send the two girls into another set of aftershocks.

When her body had finally settled down enough that Beca trusted herself to move, she extracted herself from between Emily's legs and plopped down next to her, her arm landing heavily against Emily's stomach. She felt Emily cringe away from the touch and sit up hastily. Beca looked over at her worriedly but Emily answered her worries before her question was out, "Sorry, I've gotta pee."

Beca had to bury her head in the pillow to hide her laugh because apparently Emily's legs weren't fully functional yet and the description of 'baby giraffe' was now very fitting as she tried to walk across the bedroom. She lifted her head up only to find her pajama top approaching her rapidly. As she pushed the offending clothing off of her face she found Emily smiling at her, "Shut up. Yes it was great but you don't have to gloat about it."

Beca just gave her an adoring smile back, "Well you were pretty great yourself." That seemed to satisfy Emily as she smiled and ducked out of the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, I started out trying to think of something cute and fluffy to write – aaaaand – ended up with Beca and Aubrey going into manager/lawyer mode. Oh well. I have no clue where this is actually going other than a few scenes I have in my head – so thanks for coming along for the ride! Oh, and thanks for all of the comments and follows, it makes my day!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 and mean no offense by playing in their universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca smiled and stretched before putting the pajama top Emily had so rudely thrown at her on and heading to the kitchen. She started the coffee before hitting the bathroom for a few of the things in her morning routine. By the time she was finished, so was the coffee. She expected to find Emily in the kitchen and was surprised when she wasn't there. She poured two cups of coffee and headed deeper into the house to find her girlfriend.

Beca smiled again, Emily seemed to make her do a lot of that lately, as she found said girl sprawled out on the bed in just her panties. She nudged Emily's leg and when she rolled over Beca handed her the coffee. Beca set hers on the nightstand as she got back into bed, sitting against the headboard and then pulling Emily up to lean back against her. Beca let out a small moan as the taller girl's body pressed against her, "Morning baby."

Emily let out a small sigh as one of Beca's arms wrapped around her, "Morning."

The two girls sat like that for a few minutes, not really saying much of anything as they enjoyed their coffee and just being with each other. Emily's fingertips traced back and forth along Beca's arm while Beca stroked her fingers through Emily's hair, occasionally leaning down to place a soft kiss against her neck.

Their quiet morning was interrupted by a buzzing from the nightstand. Beca groaned as she leaned over to grab her phone, the weight of Emily against her making it more difficult than it should have been. She stretched for the offending device, her fingertips brushing over it twice before she could grab it. She gave a 'humph' as she sat back up and pinched Emily's arm lightly, "You could have moved for me."

Emily just snuggled back into her more, "Nope, too comfy." _That_ earned her a kiss on the head.

Beca read the text message then set her phone down next to her to wrap both of her arms around Emily, "It was Red. She said that 'your manager' wanted to know how things went in the studio and that we should come to dinner to discuss it."

Emily sighed and tipped her head back, hoping Beca would take the hint. Beca did, leaning forward and kissing the taller girl. As their kiss broke, Emily gave out another soft sigh before responding, "I guess we can have dinner with them. I kind of wanted you all to myself today."

Beca brushed another quick kiss over Emily's lips before she brought her head back down, "I know baby, me too." She shifted around so she was sitting in front of Emily, straddling the taller girl (which was nice because they were almost the same height in this position) and cupping her face. She pulled her in for a soft kiss before continuing, "But I'll make you a deal. I'll work on that damn song today instead of tomorrow and then we can go to dinner with Chloe and Aubrey; which leaves tomorrow free for whatever we want to do." Then she gave a smirk, "And if you're a good girl, maybe we can have a repeat performance of this morning when we get back from dinner."

Emily slid her hands under Beca's pajamas and lightly traced her fingers up and down her sides, slowly moving them higher with each stroke, "And what if I don't want to wait until after dinner?"

Beca shivered with the touch, her head tipping back slightly. Emily leaned forward then, nipping lightly at the older girl's neck. Beca shook herself and pushed Emily back to arm's length, "You, Emily Junk, are going to be the death of me."

Emily pouted at Beca to which Beca responded by tipping her head down slightly and scowling. The two women looked at each other like that for a few seconds before they both broke down laughing. Emily pulled Beca back in for a quick peck on the lips, "Fine, but you are all mine tomorrow."

Beca nodded, "Alright then." Beca then pulled Emily to her and brushed her lips against hers before pressing them together more insistently, her teeth nipping at Emily's bottom lip, her tongue lazily brushing over it to sooth the assaulted flesh. They two girl's broke the kiss, Emily chasing Beca's lips with hers as they did but Beca held her back, "Just a preview for later."

Emily really did pout then and threw out a "You suck," as Beca slid off of her lap to get dressed. Beca smiled when she turned to find Emily sitting on the bed, legs crossed holding her coffee cup in her lap. She finished getting dressed before leaning over to plant a kiss on Emily's cheek, "I'm heading to the other room to work, do you need anything before I start?"

Emily smiled as she wiggled her eyebrows, "You?"

Beca kissed her quickly again, "You're incorrigible Junk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day passed rather quickly. Beca had set up her equipment in one of the spare bedrooms and holed herself away there for most of the day, only coming out for lunch and the occasional refill of her coffee cup. Emily, for her part, bopped from task to task with a smile on her face. She managed to do a couple of loads of laundry, including their sheets. She could still smell the results of their morning activities on them as she put them in the washer and that got her thinking about that morning, and maybe what they'd do that night. She groaned silently to herself, when had she become a teenage boy?

She consciously stayed away from the room Beca was working in, not trusting herself not to distract the focused woman. She knocked on the door frame later that afternoon, poking her head in, "Becs, sweetie, it's time to start getting ready to head to the apartment." She smiled to herself when she noticed that the producer probably couldn't hear her with her headphones on, so she walked over and stood to the side of her focused girlfriend until she finally noticed her. Beca smiled up at Emily, who stood there tapping on her ear. Beca slipped her headphones down to her neck as she leaned back and stretched, "What's up gorgeous?"

Emily's face flushed slightly, whether it was from watching Beca stretch or her term of endearment, she didn't know, "It's time to start getting ready to head to the apartment."

Beca nodded, "Give me five minutes to finish this up and save it, then I'm all yours for the rest of the weekend. Well except for the part where my roommate and your manager are insisting we have dinner with them."

Emily chuckled, "Well, it was too much to ask to keep you all to myself for the entire summer. But I suppose we can make an exception for those two."

Beca reached out and squeezed her hand, "I'll be right out." Emily gazed down at her girlfriend adoringly as she watched her slip her headphones back on and turn to her work. Emily just stood back, out of Beca's periphery, and watched her work for a minute. She had always enjoyed watching Beca work, maybe that's when this attraction had started for her, watching how Beca's fast softened when she was in this world. Even when her brows furrowed in frustration or concentration, she just looked…she looked serene. She smiled to herself as she turned and left the room, wondering how long she'd last before she finally told her badass DJ that she loved her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca yelled out as she walked through the door, "Mom, I'm home!"

Before she even made it two steps into the living room she was engulfed in a flying streak of red. She hugged Chloe back as Chloe said, "I missed you."

Beca chuckled, "Chloe, you just saw me a few days ago."

Chloe pulled back and pouted, "It was last weekend, thank you very much."

Beca pulled her back in for another hug, "I'm sorry. It was a busy week but I'll try to stop by more often, or better yet, you could stop by the house anytime."

Chloe pulled back and bounced on her toes, "Really?"

Beca nodded, "Really."

Chloe squealed, "Goodie, now come on in."

Beca gave the couch a concerned look, "Is it safe to sit on the couch?"

Aubrey poked her head around the door from the kitchen, "Don't worry hobbit, we haven't had sex on the couch."

Beca looked a little relieved and went to sit down as Aubrey pulled her head back into the kitchen, "But I wouldn't be so sure about the table."

Emily laughed as Beca sputtered and choked, finally leaning over to silence her comeback with a kiss. Then she took Beca's arm and wrapped it around her shoulder as she leaned back against her side. She found Chloe staring at them with that look she gets, the same one she gets when she's watching kitten videos, so she stuck her tongue out at the redhead. Chloe just smiled back, and then winked.

The three older Bellas settled into their usual rhythm with Emily fitting in easily. Dinner went well with the women switching between easy banter and relentless teasing throughout the meal. When everyone was finished and they found themselves sitting in the living room, enjoying their glasses of wine, Emily coughed nervously to get their attention. She looked between the three women before starting, "Well, since I have my manager, my producer and the co-captains of last year's Bellas here, I have an idea I'd your opinions on."

Beca looked at her quizzically while the other two just nodded for her to go on. Emily swallowed and continued, "Well I was thinking of adding a bonus track to the album. I thought we could do an acapella version of 'Flashlight', with all of last year's Bellas." Then she hastily added, "And you too Aubrey, if you want."

Chloe looked like the Flash amped up on caffeine, she was bouncing so fast in her seat. Aubrey just smiled and gave a short nod to the younger woman sitting next to Beca. Beca tipped her head to the side, just gazing at the adorable girl sitting next to her. Finally she leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll do anything you want, Ems." Then she nipped the taller girl's ear, following it with a breathy, "Anything."

Aubrey smirked at the flush rising up Emily's chest and cheeks, but was prevented from saying anything when Beca pulled back and nodded at Chloe. The dam in Chloe finally burst and she started rambling, "Oh my God that is so sweet Emily. I'm sure the Bellas would love to do it. We need to get on this right away, when do you want to do this? I'm not sure we can get everyone this week, but maybe next week." She turned to Aubrey, "Oh my God baby, we're going to be on an actual album."

Aubrey glared at Emily, "Look what you did to my girlfriend." Then she turned to Chloe, "Breathe baby. Yes, you will get to be on an actual album. Now let the grownups talk for a minute."

Chloe scowled at Aubrey before slapping her shoulder, "Oh hush, I'm just excited. I miss the girls and did I mention – we get to be on an actual album."

Aubrey pulled her into a kiss, "Yes, I think you did mention that. Once or twice." She then turned to the two ladies sitting across from her, "I'm assuming that we won't be doing any recording this week or next?"

Beca shook her head, "Nope. I'm going to have to redo the song to make it closer to the version Emily sings on the album and take out the legacy Bellas. I'll need to get confirmation from everyone that's willing to come so I can make sure all of the parts are covered. Best case scenario is we get confirmations this week and I'll need at least a week for the arrangement, so recording in three to four weeks."

Beca then turned to Emily, "Actually that's perfect. If we do it in four weeks, that's the week before classes start for you Ems. That would mean that all of the Bellas would be here to help you with the Activity Fair, I mean if you want help that is."

Emily turned to Beca and bounced in her seat, maybe not as energetically as Chloe had just done, but close enough. She squealed before rambling, "Do you really think they'd help?" Beca held her two hands to keep them from flailing around, "Sweetie, what did we discuss about your squealing in Beca's ear?"

Emily had the sense to look sheepish as she apologized, "Sorry."

Beca pulled her into a quick kiss, "It's alright, I know you're excited."

The two girls turned back to the conversation at hand. Aubrey went into manager/lawyer mode, "Alright then. We have a few things to discuss before talking to the Bellas. First, how will the Bellas be compensated for their time? Do you want to do a set fee or a percentage based compensation?"

Emily looked like a deer caught in the headlights, she hadn't thought of anything other than she wanted to do the song. She looked at Beca, who just squeezed her hand before looking at Aubrey. Beca shrugged, "Probably easiest if we did a flat fee, but I think Emily would like to really thank the Bellas for everything they've done for her, so we should probably go with a percentage based compensation model."

Emily gave Beca a look of thanks before turning back to Aubrey, "Beca's right. If it wasn't for the Bellas and everything they've done for me I wouldn't be here, doing this." Then she cuddled back into Beca's side, "And I wouldn't have found Beca."

Aubrey smirked at the two lovebirds across from her, "Alright, what kind of percentage were you thinking?"

Emily tipped her head back, looking at Beca and then shrugged. Beca couldn't help but smile at how adorable she looked like that. Emily just responded, "You have a better feel for all of this than I do, what do you think?"

Beca thought for a second, "We are planning on ten songs on the album, so the bonus track would make eleven. I suggest we divide the revenue evenly, giving the Bellas nine percent of Emily's recording take, after all of her expenses are taken out, to split among everyone, including Emily. We leave her writer's percentage untouched."

Aubrey nodded, she was thinking along the same lines. She looked at Emily for confirmation. Emily looked at Beca with something approaching awe, "Wow, you are so awesome. I don't know what I'd do without you here." Then she turned back to Aubrey, "Ok, let's do what Beca suggested."

Aubrey nodded again, in full manager and lawyer mode now, "Next, do we have any funds to help the Bellas travel to Atlanta for the recording?"

Emily turned to sit up and look at Beca, linking their hands together. She raised her eyebrows to the smaller brunette, "I don't know, do we? You know how much of the advance it's going to take to finish the album."

Beca shook her head looking at Aubrey, "I don't think so. I don't know if we are even going to have enough to finish the album actually." She turned to Emily and squeezed her hands, "Don't worry. I've been trying to save some money to make sure we have enough to finish."

Emily just looked at Beca, then her bottom lip started to quiver. Beca quickly pulled her into a hug, "Shhh, it's alright baby. I've got you, I'll always have you."

Beca felt the tears against her neck as she held her girlfriend against her, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down her back. When she felt Emily's breathing even out a little, she brought her out to arm's length, reaching up to brush the last of her tears away with her thumb and gave her a small smile, "Better?"

Emily nodded and then gave a weak smile for her, "What did I ever do to deserve you, Beca Mitchell?"

Aubrey pipped her two cents in at that point, "Probably something really, really evil." That caused a snort from Emily and earned her a glare from Beca (which turned into a soft smile and a mouthed 'thank you' as Emily turned back towards the other two women).

Aubrey nodded at Beca with a smile before continuing, "Ok, so I can help out with any of the travel costs if any of the Bellas need help. I'm assuming that they can all stay at the Bellas house?"

Emily agreed, "Sure. Everyone can have their old rooms back. Well except for Stacie, but she can have Beca's room."

Chloe looked confused for a second, "Why can't Stacie stay in her old room…" Then it dawned on her why, "Oh…Ohhhh."

Aubrey took Chloe's hand and squeezed it, "Our little girl is all grown up now." That comment earned a snort from Beca and a blush from Emily.

Aubrey kept ahold of Chloe's hand as she turned back, "Alright, my reimbursement for the expenses. Should it come from Emily's percentage?"

Beca shook her head, "No, give everyone a fixed stipend for the trip and then take it from the Bellas percentage before it's divided among everyone. That is, if you can cover that much."

Aubrey nodded again, "I can and that makes sense."

Beca nodded back at the blonde, "I think that about covers it. Emily and I will start calling the Bellas either tomorrow or Monday. I'm thinking that we should actually do the recording on the weekend to minimize the disruption on everyone's lives. Aubrey if you can finalize the contracts before the end of the week that would be great."

Aubrey tipped her head, "That shouldn't be an issue. They should be fairly straight forward. I'll double check with the label to see if we need anything from them on the contract, but I think this is just something between Emily and the Bellas, kind of like what you would do for studio musicians."

Beca clapped her hands together, "Great! Now who would like to hear Emily's new songs?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well again you get two chapters in one weekend, lucky you No actual sexy fun times in this chapter, but…well, you'll see. I'm out of town next weekend, so there won't be any updates then (but I may try writing during the week, so stay tuned just in case).

Disclaimer: I don't own PP or PP2 and only like to dabble in their universe (no disrespect intended).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca dropped onto her back next to Emily panting lightly, a thin sheen of sweat slowly cooling on her body. She stretched her arm out, pulling the younger girl against her body, her hand absently stroking up and down her bare side as they both caught their breath.

Emily cuddled against Beca's side letting out a small, contented sigh, "Is it always going to be like this?"

Beca twisted their bodies a little to look at the girl against her, "Like what Ems?"

Emily buried her face against Beca's neck and whispered, "The sex, is it always going to be this good?"

Beca started grinning like an idiot before schooling her look and brushing a finger underneath Emily's chin so she'd look up at her, "Talk to me Ems, what do mean?"

Emily sighed as she moved her head back against Beca's shoulder, curling herself more tightly against the smaller woman, "I've never…well nobody's ever…I mean.." She huffed against Beca's neck, sending a shiver down her spine, "Uggh. I've had sex twice with guys and of course I've…I've touched myself, but it's never been like that. I've never stopped breathing before. It's never felt that _good_ before."

Beca rested her cheek against the top of Emily's head, "I don't know Ems, but I promise you that I'll do my best to try and make it feel that good every time."

Emily started tracing random patterns over Beca's stomach, "Is it, ummm, has it been good for you too?"

Beca chuckled into Emily's hair as she kissed the top of her head, "Mmmhmmm, you could say that."

Emily pinched Beca's side, "Hey!"

Beca just pulled the girl tighter against her, "Seriously Ems, you've made me feel things I've never felt before too."

Emily smiled smugly against Beca's chest, "Good." Then she chuckled, "So is it a girl thing or a Beca thing?"

Beca matched her chuckle, "I don't know if it's a Beca thing, maybe more a Beca and Emily thing, but it definitely isn't a girl thing. I've only had sex a few times, but the only time I've ever had to fake it was with a girl. Granted, with the one guy I had sex with I barely got there and it was with a little assistance from my own hand, but I still got there."

Emily buried her face into Beca's side to muffle the laugh, "You actually faked it with a girl?"

Beca didn't hide her laugh, "Yup." She popped the 'p' like Chloe would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca sighed and glared at her phone. She knew that she probably wouldn't be able to produce the entire album on her own, but that didn't mean she hadn't hoped. But this damn song was driving her insane, she just couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. So she finally picked up her phone and called the studio.

She walked into the booth the next day and handed her boss a coffee, "Thought I'd bring a peace offering for pulling you into the booth today."

Michael took the cup from her, "Reggie, it's not a problem. I'm glad to see that I'm still needed around here."

Beca laughed, "Well it looks like you are definitely needed, that is as long as you don't bring Dax along." She pulled out the memory stick and pushed it in, bringing up the first song they had finished, "Alright, the first two I think we've got a pretty good wrap on, but I wanted your opinion quick on them. It's the third one that's been giving us, me, fits."

They played the two songs a couple of times each, with Michael making a few minor suggestions for each. When they were finished, he smiled at Beca, "Good job Reggie, those are damn good."

Beca grimaced, "Hold your praises until after you've heard the next one."

She played the track for her boss. He listened intently, occasionally pausing the track or rewinding it a few seconds. When he finished he sat there in thought for a few minutes. He finally looked up at Beca, "I see what you mean about it being 'off'. Did you bring the sheet music for it?"

Beca nodded and brought out the music for the song. Michael looked it over and then nodded to himself, tapping a light beat on the console as he made notes in the music. When he was finally done making his notations, he looked up at Beca, "I really think the main issue was with the drum and bass lines here and here." He pointed out some changes in both of them and then continued, "The only problem is that those changes will mess up the other tracks just enough that they'll have to be modified as well and then rerecorded."

Beca looked over the changes and then looked at her boss, "Wow, I mean, wow. I think that will fix the issues I've been having." She knew after getting Michael's comments back on their demo track that she had a lot to learn, but this just solidified that thought.

Michael nodded at her, "I was serious Reggie, these are good. Even the last song was better than most people could do, especially on their first album. There's a reason there's a production team on an album, it's to work through things like this. Don't forget that."

Beca shook her head, "I won't Sir, and thank you for everything, for the chance to do this and for all of your help so far."

Michael laughed, "You can knock off the Sir crap Reggie, it's Michael. You aren't an intern anymore, in fact you are a legitimate producer. Not as good as I am, but a still a producer." He threw a smile at her as held up his hands and drew them apart to emphasize his point, "On this year's taxes you can finally put 'Music Producer.'"

Beca smiled the entire drive home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After working with Michael on the three tracks they had recorded and then sitting down with the music for some of the other tracks she had been working on with Emily, Beca had some solid ideas on where to go with the album. So between calling all of the Bellas, getting the contract stuff taken care of and working with Emily on the music, it had been a very productive two weeks.

Now she was sitting in the booth on a Thursday afternoon, arguing with a very frustrated singer after stopping her for the fourth time in twenty minutes, "Emily, what's up? You were fine this morning and now you're all pitchy on me."

Emily shot her a look, "I'm not pitchy."

Beca leaned back in her chair and sighed, "Yes sweetie, you are."

Emily stormed into the recording studio, slamming the door to the booth on the way out, "If I'm pitchy it's your fault."

Beca chuckled at the girl yelling at her, "Your pitchiness is my fault, huh?"

Emily glared at her, "It's not funny and it is your fault."

Beca crossed her arms across her chest, "How exactly is this _my_ fault, Miss Diva?"

Emily turned red as she mumbled, "Well I think I strained my voice last night when you made me scream."

Beca was suddenly glad they were alone in the studio at the moment. She got up and took Emily's hand and led her to the couch against the wall, pulling her down into her lap as she sat. She sat there and just held the shaking girl for a moment before reaching up and pushing a stray strand of hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear, "I'm sorry I got frustrated with you, but why didn't you tell me?"

Emily leaned into Beca's touch, "Well, we had already booked the studio and I didn't want to waste the time or money. I really didn't think it would bother me. I was fine this morning, but apparently it's not going so well this afternoon."

Beca squeezed her with a hug, "No it isn't sweetie."

Emily sighed, "Sorry."

Beca shrugged, "It happens, but we have to communicate if this is going to work, both personal us and studio us."

Emily nodded, "Ok, I'll make sure to talk to you about things like this, even if it's a bit embarrassing."

Beca laughed, "You're embarrassed about telling me your throat is a little sore from last night when you were _there_ last night?"

Emily shrugs, "I'm fine doing things, it's talking about them that embarrasses me."

Beca slid out from under Emily, tucking the taller girl against her side as she lightly stroked her hair, "I guess this means no more sex for you the night before you record."

Emily sat up and turned to her with a shocked look on her face, "Oh hell no, I'll just make sure not to scream."

Beca looked smugly at Emily, raising her eyebrow, "Are you sure that's even possible?"

Emily sighed dramatically, a smile on her face, "I don't know, but I'm sure with enough practice it will be."

Beca squeezed Emily again, "Oh the things we do for our music."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls lay in bed, enjoying the last calm morning they'd have for a while. The first of the Bellas would start arriving tomorrow and then it would be a few days of practice (and partying), the Activity Fair, recording and then Emily starts classes the following week.

Beca noticed Emily was a little quieter than normal and a little more clingy than she usually was on weekdays. She continued to run her fingers gently through the younger girl's hair, "What's wrong Ems?"

Emily shrugged against her, "Why do you think something is wrong?"

Beca gave her a light squeeze, "I think I know my girlfriend by now, something's on your mind."

Emily turned onto her stomach, half laying on Beca, half resting on her elbow. She looked at Beca with a serious expression, "What's going to happen now that school is starting back up?"

Beca looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean, what's going to happen?"

Emily frowned, "We won't get to spend as much time together once classes start."

Beca smiled, "Well, we'll just have to pretend to be a normal couple that have jobs and other adult things. I promise you'll still see a lot of me baby."

Emily's frown didn't go away, "Well I like seeing you all of the time."

Beca brushed her finger down the girl's nose, "Well I've got to admit, I've kinda gotten used to seeing you around all the time too."

Emily smiled a bit at that, then the frown returned, "Once we've recruited the next Bellas class and they move in, you probably won't want to stay here anymore and we definitely won't be able to work here, too many distractions."

Beca pulled her down into a hug, Emily's cheek resting against her chest, "Well again, we'll just have to pretend to be a normal couple. I'll stay here like this until the other girls start moving in and then once there are people here to watch over the house, we can switch nights at each other's places. You'll stay at my place some nights and I'll stay here the other nights."

Emily sighed into Beca's chest, "Good, because I've really gotten used to sleeping in the same bed with you."

Beca pulled her up into a kiss, "Me too Ems, me too."

Emily reminded her of the last issue, "What about our work?"

Beca groaned, "Oh my God Junk, will you relax? We'll figure it out. We can actually work from the studio like real recording artists or maybe set things up at my place. I don't think Chloe and Aubrey will distract us too much, especially considering one of them is your manager and lawyer."

Emily pouted at the older girl, "Sorry, I'm just worried about everything."

Beca rolled her eyes but pulled her in for another kiss, "I know Ems, I'm sorry for acting like your concerns aren't important because they are. I'm just not used to planning things out like this and well, you are. I just have to remember my advice to you the other day that communication is important because _you_ are important to me."

Emily lowered herself down until she was lying flush against Beca, her fingers moving up to wrap in the soft brunette locks as she deepened the kiss. As she pulled back to a soft, "Oh fuck, Ems," she slowly kissed down Beca's body and proceeded to show Beca just how important she was to her.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all the reads! Bechloeorbhloe I love your comments for every chapter, they make the writing worthwhile I wanted to get this out before I had to pack and then take off for the weekend. Enjoy! I definitely won't be updating until probably next weekend (maybe a little sooner if inspiration strikes). Just a note, not beta so all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own PP or PP2 and mean no harm by this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca awoke to a feeling of déjà vu because there was a tall awkward girl bouncing on her bed at an ungodly hour of the morning. Ems giggled when Beca's eye cracked open to glare at her. Beca lazily swung her pillow at the bouncing girl, "No bouncin', too early."

Emily laughed, "Come on sleepy head, the Bellas are going to start getting here soon."

Beca swung the pillow again, smiling when it connected with the overly happy brunette, "Why aren't you housebroken yet?"

Emily pouted, "I'm housebroken."

Beca muttered, "Nope," popping the 'p' as she buried her head under the pillow.

Emily moved over Beca so her hands and knees were on either side of the smaller girl and she bounced again, "Come on, get up sleepy head."

She let out a very unladylike squeal as she was unceremoniously flipped onto her back, finding their positions reversed suddenly and a scowling Beca looking down at her. Beca suddenly brushed her lips lightly over hers and smirked, "Definitely. Not. Housebroken." Punctuating each word with a light kiss.

Beca glanced up at the clock on the nightstand and sighed, she really did need to get up. So she rolled herself off of her girlfriend and plopped down to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out for the cup of coffee Emily had left on the nightstand for her. Emily scooted over on the bed to lay against Beca, her stomach pressed against her girlfriend's back. She lazily traced her fingers over Beca's thigh, earning her a sigh from the older girl.

Beca gave a more dramatic sigh and stood up, stretching. She looked down at Emily, "Happy now, I'm up."

Emily smirked up at her, "Not really, I'd much rather keep you in bed all day but the girls will start rolling in soon." She emphasized her point by wiggling her eyebrows.

Beca laughed, calling out "Dork," as she headed out of the room to take a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca reached the door first, but smiled as Emily literally bounced into the entryway behind her. She opened the door to find Stacie standing there with a seductive smirk on her face. Beca gave her a confused look as the taller girl just stood there taking her in while Emily's face drew into a frown at the sudden tension between the two girls. Finally Stacie spoke, "If I had known you were into leggy brunettes I would have made a move on you a long time ago."

Emily suddenly stepped in front of Beca, her hand reaching back to possessively grab the older girl's hand. She very calmly and in a low voice said, "You can go hunt somewhere else, Beca's mine."

When she heard the startled gasp from behind her and the shocked look in Stacie's eyes she suddenly realized what she had said. She turned quickly around, stumbling over her words, "Oh my God Beca, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say…" That's all she was able to get out before Beca was pulling her aggressively towards their room.

When they were in their bedroom, Beca reached around her to close the door with enough force for it to sound like she was slamming it. Emily started stammering again, "I'm so sorry Beca, I didn't mean to imply…" Again, that was all she was able to get out before she was pressed against the door and Beca was hungrily kissing her.

Emily whimpered into Beca's mouth with the intensity of the kiss. She felt like Beca's hands were everywhere at once, her cheeks, her sides, tugging at her hair. When Beca finally pulled back, the two girls were both panting. Beca leaned forward and rested her forehead against Emily's chin, "Fuck, possessive Emily is HOT."

Emily tried to apologize again, but Beca shushed her with a finger against her lips. She looked into Emily's eyes and smiled, "Hush Ems, I am yours for as long as you'll have me and you are mine for as long as you want be." The words 'I love you' dying on her lips before being said because it was too soon, she didn't want to scare Emily away. What if she didn't feel the same way? She couldn't handle that, so she left the words unsaid.

Emily smiled shyly, "I don't plan on giving you up any time soon."

Beca smiled back, "Good."

She reached up and ran her fingertips lightly over Emily's cheek before standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips lightly over her girlfriend's, "We should probably get out there and say hi to Stacie again."

They walked out to the living room with linked hands to find Stacie lounging on the couch. Stacie got up quickly and turned to the two girls, smiling, "I'm so sorry Emily, I was just trying to mess with Beca. I really didn't…"

She didn't get to finish before Emily was wrapping her up in a hug, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Beca just stood back, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, "I'm not sorry." _That_ earned her a light slap from Emily and a knowing look from Stacie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the Bellas arrived sporadically over the next day and a half (well everyone except for Flo who was in Guatemala and couldn't get back). Pretty much everyone was staying at the Bella house except Chloe and Aubrey and Fat Amy (she had brought Bumper along and nope, no way was he staying in the Bella house).

Beca had started working with each girl as they arrived (after getting them settled into their rooms), giving them their sheet music and doing a couple of rough run throughs with them. Luckily this wasn't like a competition performance, they didn't have to worry about completely memorizing their parts (they'd have the sheet music with them) and there was no choreography (which Amy was really happy about).

After going through the song as a group a couple of times, the Bellas found themselves relaxing in the living room, music softly playing in the background as they caught up over few drinks. They were scattered around in small groups, with girls moving back and forth easily between groups.

Amy plopped down on the arm of the chair next to Aubrey, "Hey Blondie, remember our talk at initiation?"

Aubrey looked up at her with a confused look, "Ummm, talk about what?"

Amy chuckled giving a not so discreet head nod towards Cynthia Rose, "About the one in ten that was a lady lover."

Aubrey chuckled, remembering exactly what Amy was talking about, "Yes Amy, I do remember. I think your number was a little off though."

Amy laughed and shook her head, "No, I was right. I just didn't figure that I'd be the one in ten that was actually straight."

Aubrey looked a little shocked as she took that information in, "No way, Lily?"

Amy nodded, "Yup, found out in Copenhagen that she's AC/DC." Then she leaned over and whispered, "At the same time."

Aubrey shook her head, "Never would have pictured that."

Amy gave a shudder, "I still picture it."

Then, as usual, it was like a flip switched in Amy and she was yelling across the room, "Hey Shawshank, where's Flo?"

Beca smirked, wondering how this will go, "She had to go back to Guatemala."

There were different statements of disappointment from around the room. Beca tried to keep a straight face when she followed it up with, "But she said she's going to try to get back into the country next week. She wants everyone to pray for her."

Chloe muttered, "I hope she's alright."

There were agreements voiced and someone chuckled, "At least the wall hasn't been built yet."

Beca couldn't hold it in any longer, she started laughing, "You guys are so gullible. Flo's visiting her family in Guatemala for a couple of weeks before she starts on her MBA. She still has her student Visa, so she'll be back in the States next week. She sends her love and apologizes, but the trip home had been planned for months and she didn't want to cut it short."

Needless to say, Beca didn't quite duck all of the objects that were thrown at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca and Emily were cuddled together sharing a lazy kiss now and again. Beca suddenly got an evil glint in her eyes as she kissed down Emily's neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point and earning a low moan from the younger girl. Beca's hands slipped under Emily's shirt, her fingertips ghosting up the taller girl's sides. Emily let out another light moan as Beca's fingers brushed over her nipples, causing them to harden.

Emily tipped her head back as Beca's lips nipped at the junction of her neck and shoulder, "Fuck, Becs we can't do this, everyone's here."

Beca just smiled against her neck, slowly pushing her shirt up, "Just think of this is practice at keeping quiet so you don't ruin your voice."

Emily couldn't really argue with that, not like she wanted to as Beca got her shirt up far enough that she could lean down and suck a nipple into her mouth before flicking her tongue roughly over the nub. Beca smiled against Emily's breast as she heard her girlfriend start to moan and then clamped her lips shut, silencing the noise almost before it started (except for the hum in her throat that sent shivers through Beca).

Emily alternated between biting the back of her hand or groaning softly into her pillow as Beca's mouth worked down her body before slipping between her parted thighs. Beca moaned as her tongue slowly worked its way along her slit from bottom to top, coating the dexterous muscle with Emily's juices, whispering, "God I love how you taste Ems," earning her a soft whimper from the girl.

Beca slid a finger slowly into her as her mouth started an assault on her clit. As Emily adjusted to the finger working in and out of her, Beca pulled it almost fully out before adding a second finger. She slowly worked her fingers in and out, curling the digits up against the Emily's walls as her tongue alternated between long, firm licks and light flicks over Emily's sensitive bud. When Emily was right at the edge of her orgasm, Beca pushed her fingers in deep and then pulled them back slowly, fingers curled as she sucked firmly on her lover's clit. Emily bit her lip as her body arched with her orgasm. She kept her mouth firmly closed as a series of whimpers sounded quietly in the room, her body shaking through her release.

As Emily's body slowly came down from its high, Beca slid up her side and gave her a slow, languorous kiss before smirking, "That's my good girl."

Emily pushed her shoulder lightly before moving suddenly to flip Beca onto her back, "You're turn now. Be a good girl and keep quiet."

Beca did a really good job at following directions right up until Emily moved up to suck firmly on her nipple as she pumped her fingers roughly in and out of Beca, her thumb rubbing firm circles on her clit. The assault on the two areas of her body caused her to crash over the edge suddenly pulling a scream of 'Ems' from her that the hand she suddenly clamped over her mouth couldn't completely silence.

Emily fell down against her side laughing as Beca's tremors dissipated. Beca pouted at her girlfriend, "Not funny."

Emily nodded, "Yes it is."

Beca couldn't hold her pout, chuckling along with her, "Ok, so it's a little funny. I hope everyone's asleep so they didn't hear that."

Emily twisted her body to look at the clock, "It's pretty late, we should be ok. Now hush, I'm tired." She kissed Beca's cheek, "Somebody wore me out."

Needless to say the cat calls and Stacie's slow clap and "Way to go Legacy," as the two women walked into the kitchen the next morning indicated that no, not everyone was asleep last night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls helped out at the Bellas table for the Activity Fair the next day. Emily was there the entire day (of course) with Beca to be found somewhere close most of the day. The other girls usually came in groups of two or three and when there were enough of them at the table, they would sing one of their songs (much like the Trebles did during Beca's freshman year, but the Bellas were much better of course).

Beca was sitting under a tree not too far away from the table, watching Emily fondly when Stacie came over and sat next to her. After a couple of minutes sitting in a comfortable silence, Stacie finally spoke, "You know I love you, right?"

Beca smiled as she gave Emily a wink, not even looking at the brunette next to her, "Of course and you know I love you too."

Stacie nodded even though Beca wasn't looking at her, "Mmmhmmm. So even though I love you, if you hurt that girl Beca Mitchell I will hunt you down and hurt you."

Beca finally turned to look at her, "I know Stacie, I wouldn't expect anything less." Then she chuckled, "But if you love me so much, why aren't you having this talk with Emily?"

Stacie laughed, plopping down and laying her head in Beca's lap, "I still might, but I figured she's already had the talk with Aubrey and let's be honest, Aubrey's scarier than the rest of us Bellas combined." Beca's laughter echoed across the quad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Bellas spent all day Saturday in the recording studio. In the morning, Beca had all of the Bellas sans herself in the booth singing the song. She figured she could come in one evening and record her track and then mix them later. In the afternoon, she brought in an intern that she trusted to run the board so she could get in the booth with the rest of the Bellas. She figured this way she would have a few options to play with to get the best track possible.

For their last night together, the girls decided to grill for dinner. The cooked up some burgers and brats and then lounged around the backyard of the house, relaxing and talking. As the sun started to set, Beca started a fire in the fire pit and they found themselves making s'mores as the night sky darkened and the starts came out.

As the number of s'mores made decreased, Beca started singing 'You're Gonna Miss Me' and the rest of the Bellas slowly joined in, smiles on everyone's faces. After that, someone would start a new song to be quickly joined by the rest of the girls. As the clock passed midnight, the girls started drifting back into the house in twos and threes until it was just Beca and Emily cuddled up next to each other next to the fire.

Emily sighed as she wrapped her arms around Beca, nestling her head into the crook of the smaller girl's neck, "Thanks for making this happen for me."

Beca turned her head to give her girlfriend a kiss to the top of her head, "It was my pleasure Ems. Besides, it was a great idea to add the song to your album."

Emily smirks as she squeezes her arms tighter around Beca, "It was a great idea, wasn't it."

Beca laughed lightly , "How do you get through the door with that head," before pulling Emily into a lazy kiss.

Emily broke the kiss just long enough to respond, "Think Stewie," before using her weight to slowly lower Beca to the ground, deepening the kiss around Beca's smiling lips.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Alright, another chapter out Although I'm not really happy with it The first part of it went so much better in my head but when I got it down on paper, not so much. Also, not the best stopping point but I really didn't know where it would be..so that's where I stopped for this chapter. Oh well, in the immortal words of Farmer Hoggett, "That'll do, pig. That'll do."

No beta, all mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: No owning of Pitch Perfect or PP2 here, nothing to see. Just keep walking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two months flew by and before the girls knew it, Thanksgiving was around the corner. Emily had worked her schedule around so that all of her classes were in the morning (go figure, it was easier to find open classes at 8 a.m. than at 2 p.m., not that Emily minded the early classes) so she would have the afternoon free for studio work (for the first month) and/or Bellas practices (when she wasn't in the studio). Beca started spending almost all of time at the studio, working through Emily's tracks when Emily was there and splitting time between Emily's tracks and some new projects that Michael had given her (but he stressed that Emily's project was of the top priority). It was one of these projects that almost caused some issues between the two girls.

Emily smiled as she walked the three blocks from the bus stop to Residual Heat. Her last two classes had been cancelled and she was hoping that if she got into the studio early today that Beca would let them go home early because she was in serious need of some Beca time. Dealing with having to live with either the new Bellas or Chloe and Aubrey was not always the most productive for their alone time, especially since the new Bellas were all a little awestruck with Beca. The thought of some alone time with Beca brought a small smile to her face.

Her thoughts came crashing to a halt when she happened to look through the window of the little bistro she was passing and saw Beca sitting there laughing at something the willowy blonde she was with obviously said. She had to stop and do a double take to make sure it was Beca, but it was definitely her, with her hand reaching out to gently touch the top of the other girl's hand, giving it a squeeze before pulling back.

Emily stood there dumbstruck for a minute. Her mind was reeling, should she go in and say something, should she ignore it. She opted for going in. She walked up to the table, "Hey Beca, I thought you were going to be in the studio today?"

Beca looked a little startled to see Emily, but stood up quickly with a smile and guiding Emily next to her by her arm and turning her towards the blonde, "Susie, this is Emily, the artist I told you about. We're going to be finishing up the last track on her first album today, or at least I hope we can get it finished today."

When Beca didn't appear to want to say more, Emily gave her a little frown to which Beca gave her a confused look. Finally Emily said with a hurt tone, "About that Beca, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Beca gave her another puzzled look, her eyebrows crinkling together in confusion before responding, "Sure."

She turned to Susie with an, "Excuse us, we'll be right back," before guiding Emily outside with a hand on her elbow.

When they were outside and away from the bistro window she brought them to a stop and turned her girlfriend around, only to find tears welling in the younger girl's eyes. Her thumb quickly reached up to brush the offending moisture away only to have her hand pushed roughly away, "I know we've never defined what we are, but I thought you'd at least let me know if you were going to date other people."

Beca stuttered out, "Haven't defined what we are?"

Emily felt the first tears fall, trailing down her cheeks as she nodded at the smaller girl before Beca enveloped her in a hug, one hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back, "Shhh, I'm not seeing other people baby. I promise."

Emily gripped Beca's shirt tightly, the fabric bunching in her fist as she whispered, "You're not?"

Beca pushed her back slightly to look in her eyes, this time managing to wipe away a few tears, "And I thought we defined things the day after our first date, when we told Chloe and Aubrey we were girlfriends? I mean last time I checked I thought that meant something like being exclusive or something. And what about the fact that we've spent an entire three days apart since June, and that was only because you wanted to go home and I had to work."

Emily shrugged shyly, "I thought maybe that was just you being, well you, with Chloe and that maybe you were getting bored with me."

Beca leaned up and kissed her, "I wouldn't joke about that, even with Chloe and I'm definitely not bored with you. Besides, I love you Emily Junk, why would I want to be with anyone else?"

Beca looked up and saw more tears shining in Emily's eyes, this time happy tears as the taller girl worried at her bottom lip with her teeth, "You love me?"

Beca reached up and brushed the tears away again with a soft smile on her lips, "Yes Ems, I love you."

Emily sighed as she leaned down and softly kissed Beca's soft lips before resting her forehead against Beca's, "I love you too Beca." After a moment of just enjoying each other in their own little bubble as people went by going about their day, Emily pulled back, "Sorry about that, I just saw you with Susie and you introduced me as an artist rather than your girlfriend and I thought, well you know what I thought. Sorry."

Beca smiled up at her, "Shhh, apparently I haven't been clear enough about how I feel about you. It looks like we both have some things to work on. So what are you doing here? I didn't think we were working until this afternoon?"

Emily smiled, "Well I thought I'd surprise you. Surprise! My last two classes were cancelled and I thought that maybe we could get into the studio a little early today and then maybe sneak away and do something, just the two of us. And my mind was on that when I saw you with Susie, and we all know how that went. Who is she by the way?"

Beca smirked, happy so see her girlfriend rambling again, "That's Susie Sommerfeld. Apparently she's an up and coming artist and the studio wants me to work with her on a couple of demos." She nudged Emily with her elbow, "It appears someone is impressing the big wigs at the studio and bringing me along for the ride."

Emily turned Beca around, linking their arms as she guided them back towards the bistro, "I think it's the other way around, so we'll just have to agree to disagree. Now let's get back to your meeting."

Emily unlinked their arms when they got to the door and was surprised when Beca reached down and took her hand, entwining their fingers together as they approached the table. She stood to the side and motioned for Emily to take the seat further back before sitting next to her, linking their fingers again, "Sorry about that Susie, there was just some confusion about our scheduling."

Susie smirked conspiratorially at Emily, "Don't worry, it's guys only for me."

Emily blushed before stuttering out, "Go-od to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It actually took them another week to finish up the last few tracks, pushing them into the money that Beca had set aside for extra studio time. But when they were finished, they had thirteen songs to work with (plus the Bellas extra track) for the album. Then the final polishing work began. Beca and Michael sat down together and narrowed the list from thirteen to ten and put them in the order they thought would work best. Then Beca brought a rough version of the proposed album to Emily to listen to (along with the three tracks that didn't make the cut). After Emily approved of the album tracks and order (she only made one change in the order), then Beca and Michael got down to doing the final work on each track. They only had to bring Emily in a couple of times during final production to rework some small changes.

Christmas break came and went, the girls spending the holiday with Emily's family before coming back early to finish working on the album (and spend some time without eight other girls running around the Bella house). The studio dropped the first single, 'Flashlight', at the beginning of February. Emily's parents had come down on the day before it was released and Beca had Stacie Skype the first time it was played on the local New York station that morning for everyone. Beca couldn't help smiling as she watched Emily bouncing up and down as her song played through the computer speakers. After the song finished and Beca (and Emily) said goodbye to Stacie, Emily's mom pulled her daughter into a tight hug, whispering how proud she was of her before opening her arm to pull Beca in with them.

The single ended up topping out at number six in iTunes sales during the third week after it was released. Beca wondered if Lily had anything to do with that, but nah, she couldn't really do that. Could she? The song slowly climbed the charts though, topping out at number fourteen. The studio was pleased with the first release but thought that it could have done better if there had been more publicity to go along with the release (someone, somewhere probably got their ass chewed out for not thinking of this sooner). So, they wanted Emily to do a publicity 'tour' for the release of the second single off of the album. Emily didn't want to miss too much school (because she still was worried that this was only a dream and things would come crashing down sooner rather than later) so they worked out a deal for her to do it over her Spring Break and to have Beca appear with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca stood there staring at the itinerary for their publicity 'tour'. When she didn't move for a minute, Emily walked over and placed her hand on Beca's arm, "Is everything alright?"

Beca just kind of shook her head and handed the itinerary sheet to Emily. Emily frowned as she took the paper, wondering what had her girlfriend speechless. Then she realized why Beca was so stunned. How were they going to do all of this in a week?

Then Beca finally spoke, "Did you see all of the shows they have us on Ems?" Emily nodded. Beca smiled, a huge smile, "Emily you are going to be so famous after this. They have you on just about every show out there."

Emily grinned and nodded, "The release is going to be Monday night on Jimmy Fallon, oh my God. I'm going to be on Jimmy Fallon!"

Apparently the studio had been right in their initial assessment, between the Bellas winning the World A Capella championship, the YouTube popularity of their performance and of course, 'Muffgate' playing a small role, Emily's debut wasn't relegated to the late, late circuit like most unknown artists. The two girls went over the rest of the itinerary, Fallon on Monday then a red eye flight to Los Angeles where they'd spend the next three days. They had Ellen and Jimmy Kimmel on Tuesday, Conan on Wednesday and James Corden on Thursday before another red eye flight back to New York to finish off with the concert series on the Today Show. They also had some meetings with some representatives from the label in New York on Monday and in Los Angeles on Thursday before the tapings for those days.

The next few afternoons were spent on the phone ironing out some of the details of their appearances. Emily freaked out a little when the people from Jimmy Fallon wanted to do a cover of 'Flashlight' in a classroom instruments segment before she sung the new release. Then it was Beca's turn to fangirl out when they were asked to do a carpool karaoke segment with James Corden. Emily gave the smaller girl a light shove when she hit mute and raised an eyebrow at Beca, "So much for the badass image."

Beca pushed her right back, "Shut up, carpool karaoke is so cool."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wednesday morning of the tour, Emily woke to a very eager brunette shaking her. She pulled her pillow over her head as she mumbled, "Go away."

Beca grabbed the pillow and yanked it off of the younger girl, "Come on Ems, up and at 'em. Where is that morning person that's always up and eager to go before me?"

Emily pulled the covers over her head, "I left her in Atlanta."

Beca laughed as she pulled the covers back down, sitting next to her girlfriend holding a cup of coffee for her, "Come on, get up. It's 9:00 already and I have a surprise for you, but we have to get going by ten if we are going to make it in time for the taping later."

Emily squinted one eye open, "What kind of surprise?"

Beca laughed, holding the cup of coffee out for her to see, "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Emily huffed, "Fine."

She sat up and took the coffee from her girlfriend. After taking a few sips she set it down on the nightstand and stretched. She caught Beca staring at her stretching out of the corner of her eye so she decided to have a little fun. She slipped out of bed, walking slowly to the bathroom with her hips swaying a little more than normal. As she walked, she slipped her nightshirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor. She stopped in the doorway to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame with her back to Beca and slid her panties down her legs. She held them up with one finger as she looked back over her shoulder to see Beca just sitting there staring, her mouth slightly open. Emily dropped the panties as she closed the door behind her, starting the shower.

Emily came back out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her to find a couple of muffins and a glass of juice waiting for her on the small table in their room. She broke off a piece of one of the muffins and had felt arms wrap around her waist as she popped it into her mouth. Beca kissed the back of her shoulder before nipping lightly on it, "You are so mean baby, doing that to me when we are on such a tight schedule."

Emily turned and kissed Beca on the nose, "Payback for not telling me what you have planned."

Beca smirked and gave her a playful slap on the ass, "Wow, a few talk show appearances and you're a diva already."

Emily raised her eyebrow as she looked at Beca, "Oh, you want to see diva, do you?"

Beca quickly pulled her into a kiss before trying to back her way out of the situation, "No, no. I was just kidding Ems."

Emily wrapped her arms back around the smaller girl, pulling her back into the kiss. When she finally pulled back she smiled, "I know baby. Now, how should I dress?"

Beca moved her hands in the air up and down her body, "Well, this is what I'm wearing. So casual and something that you don't mind getting a little dirty…maybe."

They finished getting ready and managed to make it down to the lobby a few minutes before their Uber arrived. The two girls chatted a bit and made some small talk with the driver during the ride to the waterfront. When they got out and Emily saw the sign for the 'Whale Watching' tour she turned to Beca, gripping the smaller girl's forearm tightly, "Whale watching? You're taking me whale watching?"

Beca smirked at the excited puppy next to her and just nodded. She wiggled her finger in her ear and scolded Emily after the girl jumped up and down and squealed, "What have we said about squealing in Beca's ear?" The smile on her face took any sting that might have been there out of the statement. Beca just shook her head and then slipped her hand into Emily's, leading her out to the boat that was about to head out into the harbor.

They were about twenty minutes into the tour when the boat slowed a little and the guide came over the PA system indicating they should look to the starboard side of the boat (with an added, "that's to the left for all the land lovers out there"). The girls were already close to the rail, so when the announcement came on, they quickly moved to the side of the boat, peering down at the water. Beca smiled as she alternated between watching Emily and the pod of dolphins swimming alongside the boat, their lithe bodies arching through the air as they easily kept pace with the boat. After watching for a few minutes, Emily turned back to Beca and Beca noticed the tears dripping down Emily's cheeks. She slowly reached out and brushed a tear away with her thumb, "Shhh, baby, why the tears?"

Beca was surprised by how much love she saw in Emily's eyes as the younger girl answered, "They're so beautiful Beca. Thank you for this. Thank you for everything." Then she pulled Beca in for a soft kiss before wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and resting her head on Beca's shoulder for a moment before turning back to the water, watching the dolphins continue to pace the boat.

Beca had gotten the studio to send a car for their return trip to ensure that the two girls wouldn't be late for their afternoon taping. As they drove back to their hotel, Emily continued an almost non-stop monolog about their boat ride, "I can't believe Gray whales can breach that many times in a row. And did you see how close the water came to splashing us when that one whale lob-tailed us? Of course you saw it, you were there. Do you think we can come back during the summer sometime? I'd really like to see the Blue whales too. Maybe next time, I mean if there is a next time, we might see some Orcas. I really wish we would have seen some of those today, it would have made it even more perfect." Beca just sat there, holding Emily's hand and nodding or agreeing when required, soaking in the feeling of just being with Emily when she was being, well, Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'll bet you can guess where the dolphin scene idea came from….


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Alright, if you read the author notes of my newest fic – Living in a Daydream – you knew I was working on the fics I had left open a while ago (or at least assumed I wasn't lying). To prove to you I wasn't lying, I give to you a new chapter in – I wouldn't be here without you! It's a little shorter than I wanted (and also not at the breaking point I wanted) but I have to get to bed to leave for my mini vacation in a few hours.

Disclaimer: Things I don't own – Pitch Perfect, Pitch Perfect 2, Pitch Perfect 3 … I just like writing in their universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of months flew by for the two girls. Emily's talk show circuit made a huge difference in the sales of her second single. The studio dropped the single the day after she premiered it on Jimmy Fallon and it shot to number three in iTunes sales on its first day and stayed in the top ten for over two weeks. The single opened at number nine on the charts and peaked at number two, with only the bad luck of being released at the same time as an Ed Sheeran single keeping it out of the top spot.

The success of the second single and the anticipated success of the album prompted the label to push for Emily to tour over the summer. The two girls spent a week talking about the pros and cons of the tour (with the only con Beca could think of being she'd be away from Emily most of the tour). One night Beca finally had enough of the younger girl's balking, "Alright Ems, why would you seriously pass up on this great opportunity, I mean you'd get to tour with Kelly Clarkson which would be huge for your career."

Emily looked down at her hands, mumbling. Beca slid her finger underneath Emily's chin, lifting her face up to look her in the eyes, "I didn't catch that baby."

Emily sighed, "I don't want to leave you."

Beca rotated her body and threw her leg over Emily, moving up to straddle the taller girl. She drew the worried girl in for a slow kiss, her hands cupping Emily's jaw gently. When she pulled back, she brushed her nose against her girlfriend's before responding, "Why don't you want to leave me Ems? Why would you pass up such a great opportunity just to spend the summer with me?"

Emily blew out a long breath, "I've heard about tours ruining relationships, the hardship of the tour, the jealously over fans fawning over artists, and the long hours making it hard to stay in touch."

Beca smirked at her, "Do you love me?"

Emily answered immediately, "Of course. I love you so much baby."

Beca smiled and brushed a quick kiss over her lips, "Good. Now do you trust me?"

Emily's forehead crinkled in confusion at the question, "Of course, why?"

Beca shrugged, "Because I love you so much Emily Junk and I trust you more than anything, so if I love and trust you and you love and trust me, you should go on tour with Kelly Clarkson because while the tour will be hard, it will be worth it in the end and I'll still be madly in love with you when you get back."

Emily wrapped around the smaller girl's waist, laying her head on Beca's shoulder, "You promise everything will be alright."

Beca pushed the taller girl back and leaned towards her, "I promise baby." She brushed her lips slowly over her girlfriend's, "And just think about how good the 'I missed you' sex is going to be."

Emily smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, breaking the kiss long enough to respond, "It better be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was sitting at the table in Beca's apartment watching her girlfriend nervously putting the finishing touches on the dinner she had cooked for their one year anniversary. When Beca had everything on the table and had lit the two candles, she sat down across from the girl who had stolen heart. The two girls talked about the upcoming tour during dinner and while Emily was initially hesitant about going on tour she was now excitedly talking about all the things they wanted to do. She rubbed her thigh absently as she smirked at Beca, "I'm so glad you made us do all that cardio in the Bella's. I don't know how I'd get through the choreography without it."

Beca laughed at the younger girl, "You think I was bad, you should have been there when I started. The aca-nazi made our cardio look like a casual walk through the park." Emily just gave a small shudder.

When they had finished dinner, the two girls worked side by side to clean up the kitchen. Emily couldn't keep from touching the girl she couldn't believe actually said yes to going on a date with her a year ago. Every time she passed the smaller girl, a part of her body had to touch her. When the last left-over container was in the fridge, Beca turned to her a little nervously, "Okay, present time."

Emily bounced a little in place, her hands clapping , "Ohhh baby, you know how much I like presents."

Beca guided the taller girl to the couch and sat next to her. Beca turned slightly to face Emily as she reached behind the couch cushion and pulled out a small wooden box, placing it in front of Emily. Emily smiled at Beca, noticing how nervous the smaller girl was. If the box were smaller and velvet, the nerves would make sense; but this was just a normal wooden box. Emily picked up her present and bobbed her hand up and down a couple of times, judging the weight. She had no clue what her girlfriend would have gotten her in a wooden box so she set it down on the coffee table and lifted the lid. Inside the box sat an uncut key. She took a moment to just stare at it, running her fingers over the smooth surface before looking up at Beca.

Beca started nervously, "Would you like to move in with me Ems? I've talked it over with Chloe and her and Aubrey are ready to get their own place and now that there are Bellas in the house all year, you don't have to be there and I'm tired of us moving back and forth between places and I want something, some place, to be ours…"

The smaller girl trailed off as Emily moved over, kneeled next to her and placed a finger across her lips, "Shhh, you're rambling like I normally do." Then she leaned in and kissed her, "I'd love to Beca."

After appreciating her girlfriend's lips for a minute or two, Emily sat back on her heels, "So why is it an uncut key?"

Beca shrugged, "Two reasons, first I wasn't sure you'd say yes and more importantly I wanted us to find a place together. I figured we could find one and sign a lease and then while you were on tour I could move my stuff and some of your stuff in so you'd have a proper home to come back to."

Beca reached out and wiped her thumb under Emily's eye, catching the unshed tear. Emily's smile was so big her cheeks hurt, "Coming back to our home, I like the sound of that." Then she leaned in and properly thanked her girlfriend for the best gift she had ever received.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily was two weeks into her tour and Beca sat at her desk, listening and rewinding a section of the song she was working on for Susie, swearing under her breath because she had the solution to the problem she was having 'on the tip of her tongue' but it just wouldn't come. Finally she took a break from listening to look out the window of her office, the office Michael had proudly walked her into the day Emily's album went gold. She sighed to herself as she spun back to her laptop, when her phone vibrated on her desk. She tipped the screen towards herself to see who it was and her face lit up when she saw it was Emily calling her. Beca greeted the younger girl happily, "Hey there gorgeous, how's my girl today? Have you been enjoying the two day break between concerts this week."

Beca could hear the tears just being held back as Emily responded, "It sucks Beca. I miss you and I tripped in rehearsal today and twisted my ankle. It hurts baby. And everyone here is just great but they don't get me like you do."

Beca gasped, "Oh my God, are you alright baby? Is it bad enough that you have to cancel? Is it swollen?"

Emily pouted even though Beca couldn't see it, "It hurts but it isn't too bad. The doctor looked at it and said it was a mild sprain. I'll have to wear a brace for a few weeks but it shouldn't really affect my performances. But did I mention it hurts!"

Beca chuckled into the phone, "I think you did mention that it hurts. I wish I was there to kiss it for you to make it all better. I miss you Emily Junk."

Emily sighed, "I miss you too Becs, and I really just called because I needed to hear your voice. I don't know why but you just ground me and knowing you love me just makes everything…better."

Beca smiled, "I do love you Ems." The girls talked for a while after that during which Beca hatched a plan to surprise her girlfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Surprisingly, Beca's plan came together rather easily. She was able to get ahold of Kelly Clarkson's concert liaison and, after explaining what she was doing, got a backstage pass to the next night's concert. Next she ran into Michael's office and asked for the next day off. Michael didn't have any issues with a vacation day so … part two done. Next she jumped online to buy her plane ticket. She opted for a one-way ticket leaving early Friday morning so she could decide later when she was flying back (and from where). She knew Emily's schedule for the Friday night and Saturday night concerts, but she didn't know when the tour bus would be leaving from the second venue.

She loved the concert! Emily was awesome on stage and Beca was so proud of her. During her last number Beca slipped backstage and showed her pass to security. She was met by Denise, the woman she had talked to about the pass. Denise chuckled as she shook Beca's hand, "You really are tiny."

Beca looked at her with a mix of confusion and irritation. Denise then outright laughed, "Sorry about that, but Emily told us you were tiny and looking at her we figured she thought most people were tiny."

Beca laughed, "She is a tall drink of water, isn't she." Denise just nodded.

Beca didn't have to wait much longer for her girlfriend. Emily bounced off stage a little breathless and then stopped in her tracks as she saw Beca. Emily just stared at her for a few seconds, making sure she was really seeing her girlfriend backstage at her concert. Then Emily launched herself towards Beca and jumped on her, wrapping her legs around the smaller girl's waist and leaning down to kiss her.

Beca heard a laugh from the side followed by, "Kelly is really not going to believe this." Beca saw the flash go off right before she lost herself in the feel of Emily's lips on hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Alright you read through it and most of you didn't think anything of it…but now really picture it – Emily (tall Emily) jumping up and wrapping her legs around Beca's waist (tiny Beca). You're welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, I have a feeling some of you are going to 'hate' me for this chapter…sorry, not sorry…sometimes things are much better in our imagination anyway.

Disclaimer: No offense is made to Kelly Clarkson, I enjoy her singing and loved her on The Voice (although I haven't caught up since the blind auditions) and OMG her performance on Idol had me in tears…I just like to imagine that she'd mother and tease Emily. As per usual, I don't own anything…just saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luckily the two women were decent, if you count wearing oversized t-shirts as being decent, when there was a knock on the door of Emily's coach. Emily cracked the door open to see who it was to find Kelly standing there with a smirk on her face. Emily just groaned at the look, "Do I even want to know?"

Kelly nodded, "Denise is already working on the marketing for your next album and tour. She says you should call it 'Disparate Love.' She even designed the album cover already." She handed Emily a copy of the picture Denise had taken of her straddling Beca's waist.

Emily took the picture from her and swung it so the paper slapped lightly against her arm, "Is there a reason you're here? If not I'd like to spend time with my girlfriend."

Kelly pushed past Emily and went straight to the freezer, "Actually I came over to make sure that you iced your ankle. I knew you'd probably be distracted and everything."

Beca picked that moment to come out of the bedroom, "Emily, who is…Oh my God Ems, Kelly Clarkson is in your coach."

Emily squeezed past the more seasoned singer to get to her girlfriend, "Becs, meet Kelly. Kelly, my girlfriend Beca Mitchell."

Kelly held out her hand for Beca to shake while pointing at the couch as she turned towards Emily, "You, sit."

Emily pouted, "Yes mother."

Kelly gave an exasperated look to Beca, "Is she always this difficult?"

Beca looked shocked, "Wait. She actually listens to you?"

The two women shared a laugh as Kelly went back to the freezer and found the ice pack Emily was supposed to be using right after her performance. She mock glared at the younger woman, "It's still frozen."

Emily gave a contrite look as she shrugged, "Sorry, I just missed Beca."

Kelly scowled, "Foot, up, now."

She placed the ice pack on Emily's foot before dropping down on the couch next to her. Beca sat on the stool straddling Emily's foot. She absently rubbed the taller girl's foot as they talked for a bit.

After about ten minutes, Kelly sighed while getting up, "These back-to-back's suck. I'll see you two tomorrow before sound check." She looked pointedly at Beca, "Make sure she ices that ankle first thing in the morning." Beca nodded at the instruction. Kelly stopped half way through the door, turning back to Beca, "Waffle House or Denny's?"

Beca looked thoroughly confused but answered, "Denny's?"

Kelly just nodded, "Alright, see you girls tomorrow." Then she let the door close behind her.

Beca moved to the couch next to Emily, "What was that?"

Emily leaned into Beca, dropping her head onto the smaller girl's shoulder, "We usually grab something to eat after the concert. It's tradition to either do Denny's or Waffle House, depending on what's in a city and close to the concert venue. Apparently, there's one of each close tomorrow night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca thoroughly enjoyed following Emily around the next day. This was a part of the music scene she had always been interested in but never had the opportunity to see first-hand. She watched the roadies setting everything up, she watched both Emily and Kelly do a short run through on some of the choreography that had given each group some problems the night before, and she sat with the sound engineers while they did the sound check, pestering them with questions about what they were doing and why.

The two girls slipped back into Emily's coach a couple of hours before the concert started, wanting just a little time to relax by themselves. Beca made Emily ice her ankle again while they just sat on the couch talking, Emily leaning back against Beca while the smaller girl absently ran her fingers through Emily's hair. About an hour before the concert started, there was a knock on the door. Emily yelled for them to come in, way too comfortable in Beca's arms to get up. One of the staff members poked their head in to let her know she was needed in make-up and wardrobe in five minutes. Emily nodded at them, "I'll be right over."

When the door closed, Emily tipped her head back for a quick kiss. She pulled Beca's arms tighter around her, wiggling back into her. Then she sighed, "I really needed this Becs. Thanks for coming out here."

Beca just squeezed her in a warm hug, "I could tell when you called and I'll always be here for you."

Emily pulled Beca's hand up to her lips, kissing the older girl's knuckles, "I'm going to hold you to that." Then she sighed as she sat up, "I suppose I need to go get ready."

Beca just chuckled at her, "You know you actually performing, so don't try to fool me."

Emily shrugged, "I do love performing, it's everything else that sucks."

Beca gave her a pat on the back of her leg as she walked away, "Just a few more weeks and then you'll be back home in our new apartment with me." Emily's smile didn't leave her all through make-up and wardrobe, thinking of the new home she had waiting for her in Atlanta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the concert Beca found herself sitting around a big table in a Denny's laughing at something the bass player had said. She sat back thinking to herself that never in a million years would she have imagined herself in this scenario, sitting in a Denny's at midnight with Kelly Clarkson, her girlfriend and about half of the band from the concert. Beca was surprised at how considerate most of the patrons were, given Kelly was there. A few people took discrete selfies with the singer in the background and a few others came up and asked for autographs and selfies, but nobody overstayed or became obnoxious.

Things were starting to die down in the conversation when the drummer looked at Emily and asked how her voice was holding up with the rigors of the concert tour. Emily looked a little confused as she answered, "I think it's holding up fine, why?"

He just shrugged, "It just seemed like you were a little pitchy on some of the higher notes tonight."

Emily caught movement out of the corner of her eye as Beca clasped her hands in front of her, looking down at them like they were the most important thing in the world. When her shoulders started shaking, Emily just glared at the smaller girl, pointing at her, "Don't you dare."

Kelly looked between the two women, one trying so hard not to laugh and the other scowling at her. She chuckled, "I sense there is a story here."

Beca started to actually laugh as she held her hands up, feigning innocence, "Don't look at me."

Emily dropped her head into her hands on the table, "Can we just let it drop? Please?"

Kelly looked around the table, "Ok guys, let's leave the poor girl alone." Which everyone did, right after Kelly leaned across the table and gave Beca a high-five.

The group filed out not long after. As everyone else slipped out the doors, Kelly held Beca back with a hand on her arm. When Emily looked back, Kelly just shoo'd her out the door with her hand. When the door had closed behind Emily, Kelly looked at Beca, "Two things Beca. First, thanks for coming out to visit Emily. First tours can be difficult and Emily really needed this. Second thing, I was hoping that we could work on something together. Emily has been showing me some of the things you two have been working on and I think you'd be a good fit for some of the songs I'm working on."

Beca just looked at the singer dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open. Kelly gave a little smirk, "Well?"

Beca shook herself (literally shook her body) before responding, "Yes!" Then she took a deep breath, moving her hands down from her chest to her waist as she exhaled, "Sorry, what I meant to say was… of course. I'd be honored to work with you on something."

Kelly's response was a simple, "Awesome," as she linked her arm through Beca's and escorted her outside to a waiting Emily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next seven weeks flew by for the two girls. Beca flew out one more time, spending a little more time with her girlfriend on the second trip. She even worked a little with the sound crew, learning the basics about managing the sound in different concert venues. By the end of her second trip, she was a part of the tour 'family' and felt slightly embarrassed (the red cheeks gave that away) when Kelly started mothering her before her flight out (although deep down she was touched by it).

When Emily stepped out of the terminal after her flight home from the tour, she couldn't help but laugh at the woman standing there waiting for her in a chauffer's cap and holding a sign with the name 'Emily Junk' on it. She walked slowly over to her girlfriend and just let her two bags drop to the floor as she wrapped her arms around the woman she had missed terribly while she was away. Everything was made right with the world when she felt Beca's arms slide around her body. She was home.

When they got to the apartment, Beca closed the door behind Emily and then guided her back against it. She leaned up and brushed her lips slowly over Emily's before sliding her hand to the back of her neck and pulling her down into a deep kiss. Beca broke the kiss to a whimper from Emily, whose lips tried to follow Beca's. Beca slid her hands down Emily's sides as she knelt in front of the taller girl, she continued trailing her hands down Emily's legs until she reached her feet. Beca tugged slightly on Emily's foot, causing the taller girl to lift it so Beca could slide her shoe off. Beca moved slowly over to the other foot, repeating the process before slowly standing back up, her hands following her progress up the taller woman's body.

When she was standing again, her lips met Emily's is an erotic kiss, her tongue teasing the younger woman's out. As the two women kissed, Beca took Emily's hands, slowly raising them above her head. Beca trailed her fingertips down the taller girl's arms, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Beca broke the kiss as she slowly pulled Emily's shirt up, her eyes locking with Emily's as the fabric inched its way up her body. When Beca finally dropped Emily's shirt to the floor, she stepped back and held out her hand to the younger woman. Emily never dropped Beca's gaze as she reached out and took the offered hand.

Beca brought the hand to her lips, kissing each knuckle before she slowly started backing up across the room, bringing her girlfriend with her. About half way across the room, she stopped and slowly walked around Emily. She wrapped her arms around the girl from behind, trailing kisses over her bare shoulders. As she placed butterfly kisses over the taller girl's back, her fingertips traced nonsense patterns across her stomach, inching painstakingly slowly lower. Beca finally reached the waistband of Emily's pants, undoing the button and inching the zipper down as her lips moved to the taller girl's spine. Beca trailed kisses down Emily's back as she shimmied her pants down her long legs. Beca gave a playful nip at the edge of Emily's panties as she pulled each foot out of the legs of the pants. She stood back up, sucking lightly at the junction of Emily's shoulder and neck as her fingertips grazed lightly over the front of Emily's panties.

As Beca's fingers moved over where she needed them, Emily's moan sounded loud in the silence of their apartment. Beca needed to hear that moan again and she wasn't disappointed as her fingers brushing lightly over the front of Emily's panties brought forth the sinful noise again. Beca moved back in front of the love of her life, taking her hand again she led Emily to their bedroom. As she pulled Emily in, she turned and closed the door behind her, shutting out the rest of the world for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Alright, just a little background in how things work in my universe (I know they probably don't work this way in real life…deal with it, I need it this way to make my chapter work ). Music producers (in my universe) work like a commissioned sales person…they get a base salary plus a percentage of the record sales of what they produce under their contract with the studio (their 'commission'), in addition they can work out a contract individually with an artist instead of the studio contract (i.e., when the artist want to work with a specific producer rather than what the studio 'assigns' them and then the artist pays the producer directly from their cut and pays studio fees separately). The latter is the type of contract Beca is under with Emily. Also, royalties are paid semi-annually here. I know…TMI.

And yes, that did happen. Sorry (but you have to admit, it really does fit these two in this storyline).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or make any money off of this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca's producing career was really taking off, her first single with Susie had done really well on the charts (not Emily good, but good enough to make it into the top 20). Michael had really high hopes for a couple singles she was working on with other artists as well. Then there was Kelly Clarkson. She wasn't joking about wanting to work with Beca. The tour wasn't over but a week when her manager contacted the studio about working with Beca. She was set to go out to LA for a couple of weeks the first part of the new year to flush out the two or three songs she would be working on and then Kelly would fly to Atlanta later in the spring to record them.

While Beca loved Emily with all of her heart (her badass image was going right out the window any time Emily was around), the younger girl was starting to drive her crazy. The tour had pushed into September, so rather than starting classes late (and because her album had done so much better than she thought it was going to), Emily decided to take at least the semester off. This meant that outside of the occasional meeting with the label and her writing, she didn't have much to do. Which of course meant that she got bored fairly often, and when she was bored she wanted Beca.

Beca was stressing out over the latest track she was working on. The label wanted to release the album mid-January which only a little over a month away and the last track was not working for her. She had already sat down with Michael twice but it still wasn't where she wanted it to be. She had less than a week before everything had to be in place for 'printing' and packaging the album.

Emily stopped in the doorway to Beca's office, watching her girlfriend tapping out the beat of the song playing through her headphones with the pencil between her fingers. Emily couldn't get enough of watching this Beca, the Beca that was immersed in the world that she loved (even if she could tell it was frustrating her at the moment).

Beca noticed movement in the doorway and raised her head to find Emily staring at her with this look on her face, the closest description would be a look of amazement. Beca slipped her headphones around her neck, leaning back in her chair and letting out a small huff and raising her eyebrow at her girlfriend. Emily looked a little sheepish as she gave an awkward wave, "Hi!"

Beca sighed, "You know I love you Emily Junk, but what are you doing here?"

A little pout formed on Emily's lips, "I missed you."

Beca sighed, waving the taller girl over to her, "But you just saw me a couple of hours ago."

Emily plopped down in the smaller girl's lap, sighing contentedly as Beca's arms wrapped around her, "I know, but I got bored. The writer's block is still going strong and I couldn't find anything to do."

Beca sighed, "The Bellas?"

Emily shrugged, "Classes and practice."

Beca tried again, "Red?"

Emily glanced down, "Out doing Chloe stuff."

Beca sighed, "The aca-Nazi?"

Emily chuckled at the name, "Working."

Beca glared up at her, sweeping her arm out indicating her desk covered with paperwork and mixing equipment.

Emily leaned down and kissed her, "Yes, but you're my girlfriend. I get to bother you at work." Beca huffed into the kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss, Beca looked at her watch, "You are so lucky you're cute. How about I break a little early and take you to lunch." Emily clapped her hands together, a wide grin on her face. Beca reached up and stilled her clapping hands, "But you let me get back to work after." Emily nodded with a grin. Beca scowled, "Promise?"

Emily held up two fingers together, "Scout's honor."

As Emily got up Beca gave her ass a little slap, "Why don't you wait for me in the lobby, I've just got one thing to finish up quick."

Emily jumped a little at the slap, giving the blush Beca was hoping to see, "Fine, but hurry up."

As soon as Beca couldn't see her girlfriend any more she picked up the phone. She dialed a number from memory and after the second ring heard, "Aubrey Posen."

Beca growled into the phone, "Would you please, for the love of God, find my girlfriend something to do. Really, anything."

Aubrey laughed into the phone, "Awww, what's the matter? Is your girlfriend bothering you?"

Beca sighed, "I love her to death, but she really has to let me work."

Aubrey tipped her head to the side, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear as she rifled through her planner. She found what she was looking for, "Well, I get the next draft of the contract back early next week and hopefully they'll agree to our terms, since we compromised on a couple of their demands."

Beca nodded even though the blonde couldn't see her, "Is there anything else she can do in the mean time?"

Aubrey laughed again, "Don't worry hobbit, I'm working on a few things."

Beca sighed, "Thanks Bree. Now I've got to go take my girlfriend to lunch."

Aubrey's chuckle bubbled through the line, "You go have fun with that." Beca responded by hanging up on the blonde.

It turned out Beca didn't have to wait long for Aubrey to find something. When she got home that evening she was met by a very excited brunette. Emily pulled Beca into the living room and pushed her down on the couch, dropping down next to her and bouncing on her knees. Beca smirked at the excited girl, "Why don't we have you housebroken yet?"

Emily scowled, "That joke's getting a little old."

Beca suddenly moved to push Emily back, straddling the taller girl's thighs, "Maybe, but your reaction to it never gets old." Beca made up for it by leaning down and greeting her girlfriend properly.

When the girls broke the kiss, Beca slipped off of Emily's legs, letting her sit properly. When Emily had gotten situated, Beca curled against her side, wrapping her arms around the taller girl, "Okay, so what has my beautiful girlfriend so excited."

Emily wiggled deeper into the embrace, "Aubrey called a little bit ago and wants to meet with us on Saturday, so we are going over there for supper. Apparently the contract came in earlier than she was expecting and she said something about another potential offer for me." That was the best news Beca had heard all week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday morning Beca was trying to placate a very upset girlfriend. Emily whined, "But Beca, it's Saturday. I've barely seen you all week and this is supposed to be my time."

Beca pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back lightly, "I know baby and I'm so sorry but this album needs to be finished by Monday and the last track isn't quite finished. I'll make it up to you by not working at all next weekend, I'll turn off my phone and everything."

Emily sniffed against her shoulder, "And take off early on Tuesday so you can take me out somewhere nice."

Beca trailed a line of kisses up the brunette's neck, "Okay, I'll take off half the day on Tuesday and we'll go someplace nice. Maybe we'll take a trip out to that little vineyard you like."

Emily sighed as Beca kissed her neck, "Fine. You can go in today then."

Beca nipped on the taller girl's ear, "Plus, I'll show you how much I missed you today when we get home tonight." The thought made Emily shiver in response. Beca pulled back, tugging Emily's face down to kiss her nose, "I even made plans for you while I'm at work today. Red is going to take you out shopping."

Emily looked at her confused, "Ummm, not that I'm complaining about going shopping, but what am I shopping for?"

Beca tipped her head and looked at her like she was being silly, "I was thinking you should start looking for something to wear to the Grammy's."

Beca was getting smarter, or being trained much like Pavlov's dog, because she covered her ear as she finished her sentence. Luckily she did because Emily let out a squeal that was loud, even for her, "Oh my God Beca, did you hear something already?"

Beca laughed, "No baby, they won't tell me anything. But given that your debut album is well on its way to becoming multi-platinum, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet that you'll be in the Best New Artist category. That also puts it in the territory for Best Album. So no, we won't officially hear anything until Tuesday when the announcements are made, but let's just say I have a good feeling about it."

Emily squeezed her girlfriend, kissing her soundly on the cheek, "Fine, I'll look. But I'm not buying anything until you see it."

Beca whined, "But that's why I'm sending you with Red, so I don't have to go dress shopping. You know it gives me hives." Emily just glared at her. Beca huffed, "Fine." At her capitulation, Emily's smile returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek as she moved past her through the door the redhead had just opened for her. She moved to the couch without saying a word, plopping down on it with a tired sigh. Emily stood over her a few seconds later, holding a beer bottle out to her. After Beca had taken it from her girlfriend and taking a sip, the taller girl slid into her lap and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, "Bad day?"

Beca rested her head against Emily's shoulder, "Just long. And I missed you."

Emily kissed the top of her head, "I missed you too. Did you get the song finished?"

Beca nodded against her shoulder, "Yah, I'm finally happy with it."

Emily nudged Beca's head with her shoulder. When the smaller girl looked up, Emily dipped her head down to brush her lips over Beca's, "I knew you could do it."

Beca leaned her forehead against Emily's chin, relaxing for the first time since she left her girlfriend's arms that morning, "Thanks Em, you don't know how much that means."

The girls pulled apart slightly when they heard a cough. Beca glared at the coughing blonde, "We _were_ having a moment Bree."

Aubrey just shrugged at the brunette, "Have your moment after we talk."

Beca sighed and leaned back into the couch while tugging Emily around so she was sitting more comfortably on her lap. Emily leaned into Beca, reaching down and taking the beer bottle from her hand and taking a sip before handing it back. When they were situated, Beca nodded at Aubrey, "Alright blondie, talk."

Aubrey threw a playful glare at Beca before starting, "Alright, first thing is that the contract is finished. I'll go through the final details with Emily a bit later and then I'll put together your contract Beca for producing her next two albums. That should be pretty straight forward as Emily would like to have essentially the same contract with you, if that's alright?" Beca nodded. Aubrey continued, "As for something to do before you start recording again, a major cosmetic brand would like Emily to appear in one of their commercials. If they like what they see and their market testing pans out, they are talking about the potential to be one of their official spokespeople."

Beca growled at the blonde, "When I said find her something to do I meant here in Atlanta, not across the country Aubrey."

Aubrey smirked as Beca realized what she said, her face forming an 'oh shit' look as Emily turned to her scowling. Emily groused, "You told her to find me something to do? What the fuck Beca."

Chloe giggled into her hand, "Beca's in trouble, Emily swore."

Beca leaned around her girlfriend to glare at the redhead, "So not the time Beale," before moving back to look up at her girlfriend, "Ems, I just knew how bored you were and it was getting to both of us. I love spending time with you baby, but I needed to work so I wanted you to have something you would enjoy doing."

Emily looked slightly mollified with the explanation, "Fine, but I'm still a little mad that you told her to find something for me to do."

Beca leaned up and kissed her, "Baby, if I wasn't trying to finish up these last projects quickly so we can start on your next album right away I wouldn't mind spending all my time with you." That earned her a smile and Emily laying back with her head against Beca's shoulder again.

Aubrey smirked at the two, "All better now? Because I'm not done with you two." Emily just nodded her head against Beca's shoulder for her to continue. Aubrey held out an envelope, "Emily's royalties from the album sales came in earlier this week and her accountant worked through the numbers."

Emily sat up with a shocked look, "I have an accountant?"

Aubrey laughed, "Yes, Emily you do. I hired her as soon as your album went gold."

Beca raised her eyebrow, "You can do that?"

Aubrey smirked, "Of course I can. I worked it into my manager contract to set up anything related to the business side of Emily's career. Your contract has a similar clause related to the production side. Didn't you read your contract?"

Beca shrugged, "I knew you and Emily wouldn't screw me over."

Aubrey smirked, "Well, as I was saying, Emily's accountant worked through the numbers and here's your cut of the royalties." Aubrey handed Beca the envelope.

Beca took the envelope and kissed Emily on the cheek before opening it. When she looked at the check she suddenly stood up, dropping Emily on the floor, "What the fuck. This is way too much money." Emily glared up at the brunette from the floor but Beca just shrugged a sorry at her.

Aubrey shrugged, "You should have read your contract before signing it."

Beca glared at the blonde, "Why the hell am I holding a check for over $900,000? Explain. Now."

Aubrey glared right back, "As I said, if you would have read your contract you would have realized that Emily split everything with you right down the middle. You both get 40% of the album sales royalties and 50% of the writer's royalties, minus any expenses that might be incurred such as hiring an accountant and my fees."

Beca started pacing, "No, no, no. This is Emily's money. I didn't do anything to deserve this much." Beca stopped and looked at her girlfriend, "Why would you do this Ems?"

Aubrey looked at her girlfriend, "I think these two need a moment alone, let's go grab some coffees or something." Chloe nodded her agreement and held out her hand for the blonde. Beca and Emily just looked at one another until they heard the door latch behind their friends.

Beca repeated her question, "Why Ems?"

Emily stood up and walked over to Beca, taking her hand in her own. She lightly swung them back and forth as she thought about how to explain it. Finally she started, "I did it because I knew that if my album was a success that it would be just as much your doing as mine."

Beca looked at her incredulously, "Are you kidding Ems, you are so talented that you could have done all of this with just about anyone."

Emily sighed, "Do you really think that Beca Mitchell? Nobody, and I mean nobody could have made this album like we did, together. We are partners in this, split right down the middle."

Beca realized something then, "But we weren't partners when this started, I mean we weren't dating and you had no reason to think that we would be."

Emily looked down at her hands, "Umm, yah, maybe I was already thinking about dating you and had been for a while, and was really hoping."

Beca looked at her shocked, "Like for how long?"

Emily dropped one of Beca's hands, rubbing the back of her neck with it, "Ummm, maybe since right before Copenhagen."

Beca stroked Emily's cheek, "Well, just so you know, I was thinking about it then too." Then she scowled at the taller girl, "But that doesn't change things. And what about this split of the writing percentage?"

Emily scowled back, "The contract states it's fifty percent of any songs you help me right. How many of my songs were finished when we started?" She didn't let Beca respond as she continued, "None. That's how many. And how many did you help finish? That's right all of them. None of those songs would have been record worthy without your input."

Beca sighed, "But Ems, fifty percent?"

Emily gave a frustrated sigh, "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated all of your help and work."

Beca returned the sigh, "And I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you. I don't want to be taking your money."

Emily dropped Beca's hands and started pacing herself, "Is that what this is all about? Taking care of me? Taking care of you? My money, your money? How about we just get a joint bank account so we don't have to worry about whose is whose? How about what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine?" She stopped pacing and stalked over to her purse, muttering under her breath, "Dammit Beca, this is not how I was planning this." She rummaged around in it for a few seconds and then turned around with a velvet box, "I was hoping to plan out something far more romantic for this, but it seems like I need to let you know how serious I am about you and that I could really care less about any of the money."

Beca just looked at the younger girl, stunned for a second. When Emily started walking towards her with the velvet box, it broke her out of her stupor, "Oh hell no Junk, you don't get to do this now." Beca turned and walked rapidly into Aubrey's office with a panicking Emily following. Emily stopped in the doorway as she watched her girlfriend digging through one of Aubrey's desk drawers. Beca stood up and turned around holding a very similar velvet box, "You do not get to do this when I had it all planned out. On Christmas Eve I was going to take you to that little restaurant you took me to on our first date and I already had it arranged for the Ferris wheel to stop at the top so I could propose where we had our first real kiss."

Emily stood there staring at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes, "Really?"

Beca walked over to her smiling, wiping a tear away with her thumb, "Yes, really."

Emily shrugged as the tears continued to fall, "Sorry."

Beca shrugged back, "It's alright, sorry I was such a shit about the money, it just took me by surprise. And you're right, as long as I have you, nothing else matters." Beca looked pointedly at Emily's ring box, "Together?" Emily smiled and nodded.

Beca got down on one knee in front of Emily. When Emily just stood there looking down at Beca with an awed expression, Beca raised her eyebrow. Emily shook herself and let out a small laugh before kneeling in front of Beca. Beca held out her ring box and opened it. Emily let out a small gasp at the gorgeous princess cut diamond sitting there, then she opened her box. Beca smiled as she took in the smaller round cut diamond solitaire ring in Emily's box, knowing that she picked it not because she couldn't afford something bigger but because Beca didn't like bigger rings. Beca looked into Emily's eyes and nodded.

"Emily will you marry me?" "Beca will you marry me?"

Emily nodded back.

"Yes, I'll marry you Emily Junk." "Oh my God, yes I'll marry you."

Beca took the ring out of her box and slipped it on Emily's outstretched finger. Then she held out her hand, a smile splitting her cheeks as Emily slipped the ring onto her finger. Then she dropped the box she was holding and brought both hands up to cup Emily's jaw, bringing her fiancé in for a long, slow kiss.

After enjoying Emily's lips for a few minutes, she broke the kiss, stroking the backs of her fingers along her fiancé's cheek, "We should probably head back out, the girls will be back soon."

It turned out Beca was spot on as Aubrey and Chloe walked through the door just as the two girls walked back into the living room. Aubrey looked at the redness of Emily's eyes and the grin that wouldn't leave Beca's face, then she looked down at their hands, "Fuck, you two couldn't even wait like normal people, could you?"

Chloe looked at Aubrey like she had lost her mind but Aubrey just pointed at their hands. Chloe squealed, "Oh my God, congratulations! When you asked me to go ring shopping Emily I didn't think you were going to ask her today."

Beca chuckled, "I don't think she was planning on it either Beale."

Emily shrugged, "So I got flustered and it was the only thing I could think of to get Beca to stop worrying about the money."

Aubrey pointed at Emily's hand, "Well that doesn't explain _that_."

Beca sighed, "So I panicked a little when I saw the ring box and I saw my whole plan go out the window. So I essentially ran away. Granted it was to get the ring from your office."

Chloe looked at Aubrey, "You knew she bought a ring? And you didn't tell me?"

Aubrey kissed her girlfriend, "You know how bad you are with secrets baby. Beca made me promise not to tell you."

Chloe huffed, "I didn't tell Beca about Emily's ring."

Aubrey laughed as she wrapped her arms around the redhead, kissing her cheek, "It had only been like three hours."

Chloe scowled at the blonde before turning in her arms to look at the other two girls again, "So who asked who?"

Beca smiled and brought Emily's hand to her lips, kissing the back of it softly before responding, "We asked at the same time."

Chloe giggled, "That is so cute…and so you."

Aubrey kissed the back of Chloe's neck before stepping back, "I guess this means we should celebrate, or in the case of Emily, mourn."

Beca laughed as she responded, "Fuck you Posen."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, so everything is absolutely perfect in my version of this world and so what if I 'Mary Sue' the girls here :P (not like I haven't already been doing it). And although I've tied the four girls into a potential business team here, I will not be joining the four romantically other than the two pairs that already exist (just get that out of your head, particularly if you've caught up on Living in a Daydream).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Pitch Perfect Universe and gain nothing but self-satisfaction by writing this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emily and Beca sat curled up on the couch looking at wedding magazines. Well, let's be honest, Emily was looking at wedding magazines and showing Beca things while Beca grumped about it. Beca groused as Emily picked up the fifth different magazine, "You couldn't wait to buy these could you? Did you even buy the ring before you bought them?"

Emily playfully smacked Beca's arm, "Oh hush, I got them after the ring."

Beca pulled the taller girl to her, "How long after?"

Emily blushed as she kissed her fiancé before pulling back, "I plead the fifth."

Beca gave Emily's side a little squeeze causing the younger girl to yelp and then glare at Beca. Beca smirked, "Chloe will tell me."

Emily dropped her back against Beca, holding up a wedding magazine open to bridesmaid dresses, "Fine, less than half an hour." Beca raised her eyebrow at Emily. Emily huffed, "Ok, so I walked directly to the store and got them."

Beca just shook her head at the younger girl. Beca alternated between giving an honest opinion when she liked (or really didn't like) something and being her normal difficult self. Emily eventually pointed at a pink bridesmaid dress to which Beca sat up, dislodging Emily from her side, "No, no way, there will not be pink at my wedding."

Emily pouted, "What if I want pink for my bridesmaids?"

Beca scowled and pointed at the picture, "No, absolutely not, because then my…my…my?" Emily looked at the confused look on Beca's face with one of her own before Beca huffed, "Alright, so a 'traditional' wedding has bridesmaids and groomsmen, what do they have when there are two brides?"

Emily wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette, burying her face into Beca's shoulder and laughed. When she finished laughing, she looked back up at Beca, "Well they would both be bridesmaids?"

Beca looked at her like she was missing something, "Well duh, if they were all girls. But I figured you would want your brother standing up with us and I don't think he'd appreciate being called a bridesmaid."

That made Emily snort, thinking of her brother as a bridesmaid, wearing a pink dress. Beca gave her one of her patented looks, "You just pictured him in a dress didn't you?" Emily shook her head dramatically while trying (unsuccessfully) to keep the smile from her face. Beca pulled her fiancé down to nestle into her side again, giving her a light kiss on the cheek, "I am so proud of you, you're becoming just like me."

Emily pulled a magazine back to her, "Poor Aubrey then. So, back to the problem at hand; we'll call them attendants so you don't get all confused on me." This earned her another squeeze to the side which earned Beca another glare.

Beca shrugged, "I can live with attendants. Still, no pink for our attendants."

Emily whined, "But I love this color?"

Beca huffed, "Compromise? Put a tab there and if we can't find another color we both like, we can come back and discuss it again." Beca realized she really didn't have to worry as she watched her fiancé page through the book, finding no fewer than six colors she 'loved' and had to have for her attendants before she was even finished with the first book. She sighed to herself, thinking how lucky she was to have this adorable woman in her life.

Emily heard the sigh, thinking it meant that Beca was getting tired of looking at wedding pictures so she went to close the magazine she was currently looking at. Beca stopped her by placing her hand on Emily's, holding the magazine open on its current page. Emily turned slightly to look at her, which Beca took as an opportunity to lean down and place a slow, deep kiss on Emily's lips. When the girls finally broke for air, Beca reached out and pushed Emily's hair back behind her ear, "What did I do to get so lucky?"

This made Emily's lips draw back into a huge smile, because every time she was reminded how much Beca loved her it made her heart soar. She pulled Beca back into a smiling kiss, the magazines forgotten for the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was sitting at her desk at 8:38 a. morning, hitting the refresh button every 15 seconds, refusing to go out and watch the 8:30 announcement of the big four. She was at work at this ungodly hour because she didn't know if she could handle her girlfriend's nervous energy as they 'patiently' waited for the Grammy nominations announcement. While she was realistic, this was their first album after all, she was also hopeful as the album looked like it would end up reaching multi-platinum status.

An intern ran to her door and actually bounced off of the doorframe when she didn't stop fast enough. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Beca's glare and a single finger being held up (the index finger, geesh). The intern just looked at Beca with big eyes, bouncing up and down, barely holding her excitement in. Beca rolled her eyes at the intern and then sighed, "Fine, hold up how many fingers but don't tell me which ones."

The intern got this little smirk on her face as she shrugged and held up four fingers. Beca sat there stunned, mouth hanging open. Sure, she kind of hoped/expected that Emily would be nominated for Best New Artist, but never in her wildest dreams expected this. She looked up at the intern, "You're not messing with me, are you?"

The intern shook their head, "Nope, all four."

Beca shut her laptop quickly, shoving it into her bag. She rushed passed the intern, calling back a quick, "Thanks Jodi." Jodi just laughed and threw a quick wave at the quickly disappearing woman. Beca stopped long enough to stick her head in Michael's door, "I'm taking the day. I have to go celebrate with my fiancé." Michael just laughed at her, waving her off as she started running for the front door again.

Beca burst through the apartment door and was immediately surrounded by a gangly brunette. She couldn't get a word in edgewise as Emily alternated between kissing her and talking about the nominations. Beca finally calmed her down enough to take her cheeks in her hands and giving her a soft, slow kiss, "Emily, I am so proud of you. My little Grammy artist, getting all four big ones on her first album."

Emily looked at her confused, "Beca, sweetie, did you look at the full nomination list?"

Beca tipped her head to the side, now confused herself, "No, why."

Emily led her to the couch and had her sit before she slipped down into Beca's lap. Beca just looked at her in frustration, "What aren't you telling me? Spill."

Emily smirked, "Between the two of us, we were nominated for eight Grammy's."

Beca held up her fingers as she counted, "Record of the Year, Song of the Year, Album of the Year, Best New Artist, and I figured those nominations meant Best Pop Solo Performance and Best Pop Vocal Album, so that would be six."

Emily smiled and nodded, "But you got two more."

Beca's forehead furrowed, "Did they classify your album into a second category? It won't pass for dance or country."

Emily tapped her forehead, "No silly, _YOU_ got nominated for two more. Producer of the Year and for your A Cappella version of 'Flashlight'."

Beca looked at her, stunned. She finally sputtered, "What?"

Emily looked at her proudly, "I told you I wouldn't be where I am without you. You, Beca Mitchell, make my music so much better by being a part of it. It seems the Recording Academy agrees with me."

Beca's mind still couldn't wrap itself around what Emily was saying, "But it's your album Ems?"

Emily wrapped her arms tighter around her fiancé, kissing her cheek softly, "Remember when we showed our demo to Michael?" Beca nodded, her cheek brushing against Emily's lips. Emily continued, "I remember I was so nervous, especially when he told us he didn't like it. Do you remember why he didn't like it?" Beca nodded, not saying anything, the sound of Emily's voice calming the inner doubt within her. Emily kissed her cheek softly again, "He said he didn't like when someone could do what he did, it was threatening. _YOU_ did that, on your first demo, _ever_. Think of how much you've grown, learned, since then. Face it Becs, you're a Grammy nominated producer."

Beca turned towards Emily until their lips were a fraction of an inch apart. Beca looked into Emily's eyes as a huge smile took over her face, "Ems, I was nominated for Producer of the Year."

Emily smiled back, "I know baby, I knew you would be."

At that Beca smirked, "You have to say that, you're my fiancé." Beca didn't give her a chance to respond as she moved forward that fraction of an inch, capturing Emily's lips in a deep kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca growled as she threw open the door, "What the hell do you want blondie?"

Aubrey smirked, "What if I had been a rapist hobbit? I mean, answering the door half dressed like that, maybe I wouldn't be able to stop myself."

Beca glared at the woman, "Your text 'I'm going to keep knocking until you get your lady bits under control and answer the door' pretty much convinced me you weren't a rapist."

Chloe laughed, "You didn't actually text her that, did you?" Aubrey shrugged.

Beca huffed, "Apparently you aren't going to tell me what you want without coming in." She moved to the side to let the two women in. As she followed the two of them into the living room, she yelled back, "Ems, they aren't going away. I tried."

Emily came out of the bedroom after a minute in just a long t-shirt, her hair having a very particular messiness to it. She plopped into Beca's lap, glaring at Aubrey, "You suck."

Aubrey shrugged indifferently, then smiled at the two, "First, congratulations to both of you!"

Chloe bounced up and down, clapping, "Yay, we are so proud of you guys."

Beca huffed, "Thanks, but you didn't need to come all the way over here to tell us that."

Aubrey nodded, "You're right, I didn't. I did need to get away from my phone, however. You need a publicist, I can't handle all of these phone calls anymore. They were starting to get bad before, but my phone has been ringing off the hook all day."

Beca exchanged a look with Emily, "A publicist?"

Aubrey nodded, "I thought we might have a little more time to talk about it, but you need to have someone to handle your public image now Ems," then she threw a disdainful look up and down Beca which was betrayed by her not-so-well-hidden smile, "and probably you too Mitchell, and I barely have enough time for the manager/lawyer side of things. I'm probably going to have to make a choice soon, do it full time or have you look for another manager."

Emily nodded her understanding, "I hope you'll stay my manager, but I understand if you have to step down. I know you were kind of thrown into it."

Aubrey leaned forward and rested her hand on the younger brunette's, "Surprisingly, it's going to be a really hard decision, I kind of actually like doing it."

Beca interrupted the moment, "So, what will this publicist be responsible for?"

Aubrey shrugged, "Media announcements, handling your appearances.."

Beca interrupted, "Isn't that the manager's job, to get appearances?"

Aubrey gave her a 'don't interrupt me look', "The publicist handles everything on site, making sure that everything goes smoothly there. They will also handle the official on-line presence, like an official Twitter, Instagram, etc."

Beca leaned up and whispered in Emily's ear. Emily turned to look at her and nodded. Beca then looked at the other two women, "Red, want a job?"

Aubrey glared at the smaller brunette as she covered her ears, the squealing redhead becoming a little too much for her. When the noise had died down, Aubrey huffed, "Well that made my choice even more difficult."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Blame part of this chapter on the anonymous reviewer who was thirsty and my odd compulsion to give bechloeorbhloe as much imagery of Emily's legs as I can.

And apparently I'm on a kick with random conversations about whatever pops into my head at the time.

Well the scene on Beca's last day of vacation was just there in my head but I didn't have anything to really lead into it, or flow into out of it. So, it's just kind of there. I thought it was a cute little fluff scene so I put it in, even though it's just kind of disjointed in terms of the story flow.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (well I do own my car, but I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two months between the Grammy announcements and the actual Grammy's flew by quickly for the two girls. Beca took two weeks off for Christmas, much to Michael's dismay. Apparently having a Grammy nominated producer on staff was good for business and Beca's vacation would put a hold on any discussions involving her. But Beca cited her work with Emily, Susie and the half dozen other new artists she'd finished with in the last year and he really couldn't complain about her taking a couple of weeks.

The two girls spent one week at Emily's parent's house, enjoying getting spoiled by Emily's mother who was soooo excited about the engagement. Beca would have to sneak out of the house to find Emily's dad (who would go hide in the garage when his wife went into planning mode) every so often as the two women's planning was just too much for her to take. But overall the week was great for the two women, with Beca coming out having a much better relationship with her father-in-law to be (adversity helps bonding).

The two women spent the other week by themselves in their apartment, taking time just for themselves before everything was going to get hectic again. They had the Grammy's and all of the preparations leading up to it (including another set of appearances on the talk show circuit) and then they were going to start on Emily's new album the week after. This meant that Beca had to finish up all of her in-progress projects before then (and work with Michael to set up some new projects). Given the success of their first album, Michael had agreed to give Beca three months of free reign to do what the two girls had done the first time. After three months she would have to start working her other projects back into her schedule. This actually wasn't so bad as the two women had been working on a few songs since the last album and only had a few to finish before the recording started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca plopped down on the couch, causing her fiancé to bounce against the arm. Emily just turned to her with a frown, "Rude."

Beca laughed, "It's our last day of freedom, what should we do?"

Emily sighed, "Do we have to do anything? It's been nice not doing much of anything and just hanging out together, kind of like when we first started dating."

Beca smirked, "But you're kind of boring."

Emily glared at her, "I'll show you boring." Then the taller girl erupted across the couch to tackle her girlfriend. Beca was expecting it though and caught the brunette around the waist and used her momentum to twist her around and ended up on top of her, grabbing her wrists and moving them above her head.

Emily squirmed under the smaller girl, whose grip tightened on her wrists, keeping them from moving from above her head. Emily smirked as she wiggled her hips, freeing her legs from Beca's control and wrapping them around her thighs. She twisted with her hips, and with the help of gravity dropped the two of them unceremoniously over the edge of the couch. The movement caused Beca to release her wrists and by the time the dust settled (and the curses stopped), Emily was sitting, straddling Beca's waist holding her hands above her head by the wrists.

Emily laughed as Beca tried to buck her off. She finally leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over Beca's lips before asking, "Give up?"

Beca scowled playfully, "Fine, you win. You and your freakishly long legs."

Emily dropped onto the floor next to Beca, rolling onto her side and resting her head on her arms as she looked at the woman she loved, "Admit it, you love my long legs."

Beca gave a non-committal shrug. Emily snaked one and down to Beca's side, earning her an actual glare, "Don't you dare."

Emily smirked as she moved her hand just the slightest bit, "Then admit you love my long legs."

Beca huffed, "A confession is not admissible in court if it's coerced by the threat of torture."

Emily laughed, "So you are saying, my touching you is torture?"

Beca laughed before bopping Emily on the nose, "You are incouragable Ms. Junk. I love how you touch me," she raised her eyebrow, "usually. And I do love your long legs, and your soft lips," she brushed a soft kiss over her lips, "and your expressive eyes, and your sense of wonder and your faith in the world even when you've seen the worst in people."

Emily scooted closer to Beca, dropping her arm over the smaller girl's waist and wrapping a leg over hers, "Thank you for reminding me why I agreed to marry you."

Beca turned into her embrace, "And why is that?"

Emily kissed her nose, "Because you're love makes me whole. The way you see me makes me feel like I'm worthy of your love and makes me strive to be the person that I see when you describe me.

Beca tried, she really did. She had to give herself credit, she lasted almost twelve seconds before she blurted out, "You strive to be a baby giraffe?"

Emily just stared at her, her face a neutral mask. She didn't say anything for so long that Beca started to worry that she had finally overstepped. Emily finally rolled onto her back with a smile, pulling Beca over so that the smaller girl was leaning on top of her, "God, you are such a dork."

Beca cuddled in against Emily's chest, "Yes, but I'm your dork."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe took to her job surprisingly quickly and Emily's appearances went smoothly. Chloe arranged everything so that Emily wouldn't be away from Atlanta any longer than necessary but didn't pack things together too much so Emily was overloaded. She handled all of the reservations and details for the Grammy's as well, for both Emily and Beca (although they were actually the exact same details).

The four girls arrived at their hotel late the evening before the Grammy's, having been at a press conference with some of the other nominated artists and producers from the label. Beca and Emily said goodbye to their friends at the door to their suite (I mean it was the Grammy's and Beca wanted to treat her little Grammy nominee right). Beca collapsed against the door as she closed it, "That's why I wanted to go into producing, so I didn't have to deal with the press like that."

Emily walked over and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "That's what you get for being so good at your job."

Beca groused, "Maybe I shouldn't be so good at it."

Emily playfully slapped her arm, "Don't you even think about it. It's my work too."

Beca sighed as she grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her towards the bedroom, "I know baby, I wouldn't do that to you. People need to hear how awesome you are."

Beca gave Emily's ass a playful slap, "Now go get ready for bed woman, I'm beat."

Emily gave her a playful glare, "Yes, ma'am." She walked into the bathroom to the sound of her girlfriend's playful laugh.

The next day found the two girls nervously waiting for the main event that evening. Chloe and Aubrey were in and out, alternating between spending time with their friends and working on arrangements to make the evening go as smoothly for the two nominees as possible. At about 3 pm, the hair and makeup artists arrived to help the two girls get ready. They got ready in separate rooms so that their final looks would be a surprise and to make it easier on the people working on them.

Beca was done first, so she ended up pacing back and forth in the sitting room of the suite, waiting for Emily. When she came out in her fitted black dress, Beca stopped pacing and stared, her mouth hanging open. When she finally came to her senses, she stuttered out, "Holy fuck, you look gorgeous Emily." Then her nerves hit her, looking down at herself in a tasteful suit with a bustier to match Emily's dress, "Are you sure this is alright, I mean look at you. I look terrible next to you."

Emily walked over and took Beca's hand, swinging it back and forth slightly, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to look up at her. When Beca finally looked at her, looking very uncomfortable, Emily just smiled at her, "Beca, you look so hot I wish we didn't have to go because I'd take you right here. Although then I'd have to take you out of that outfit, and that isn't happening quite yet. I want to see you in that for a while." Beca gave her a small smile and Emily eased her worry further, "I'm serious Beca, you look hot in that outfit."

Beca took Emily's hand, "I can't look half as good as you do, baby."

Emily shrugged, "We'll just have to agree to disagree on this one."

Chloe and Aubrey stopped by about five minutes later to finalize everything. Chloe squealed as soon as she got in the room, "Oh my God, you too are the cutest fucking couple. Thanks a lot, you just made my life harder."

Beca looked at her, "Huh?"

Chloe glared at her, "You two look so hot together the press is going to be all over you. I was hoping that because you were kind of new to the scene the red carpet was going to be easy…thanks."

Beca shrugged, "I can't help it I'm engaged to a goddess."

That earned her an 'awwww' from her girlfriend with a whispered, "I'll show you a goddess when we get back tonight."

That earned her a playful glare and a "I don't even want to know what she just said" from Aubrey.

Chloe went into business mode, "Alright, Aubrey and I are heading out now so we'll be there when you arrive. The limo will pull right up to the red carpet and look for me when you get out. I'll be directing you along the carpet and will let some of the media up for closer pictures and some questions. If you aren't sure how to answer a question, look at me and I'll either give a 'no comment' or lead you to the answer you should give." Then she came over and took one hand of each of the girls, "Now, you two go have fun. This is your moment and you've earned it. Luckily you each had an extra ticket so Aubrey and I will be sitting at the table when you get there."

Beca pulled the redhead into a one armed hug, "Thanks Chloe, you being here means a lot to us…to me."

Chloe pulled back and smiled, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening went pretty well overall. The red carpet went smoother than Chloe thought it would but worse than Beca imagined. The one bright spot to it was the fact that Emily kept looking at her with something approaching awe every time Beca answered a question about Emily. Beca realized that she wanted to see that look on her fiance's face far more often..

After the red carpet, the four girls took their seats. Because of the number of nominations they received, their table was near the stage, so they had a great view of the ceremony. The girls had a great night overall, with Emily winning Best New Artist, the two of them taking Best Pop Record and Record of the Year and Beca won for Best Arrangement, A Capella.

The girls celebrated their awards at the label's after-party. They were introduced to so many people over the course of the evening their heads were spinning. Celebrities wanted to meet the hot new artist and other artists wanted to meet with the hot new producer. Chloe did a pretty good job of running interference for the two so they didn't get too overwhelmed. But by 1 a.m. all four of the girls were beat. Chloe called the limousine service to have the car brought around to take them back to the hotel.

The two couples said their goodnights at Emily and Beca's door again. After Beca waved one last good night to her friends, she turned to find Emily with her hand against the arm of the couch, leaning against it to raise her foot, her hand reaching for the straps to her heels. Beca stopped her, "No, Ems, leave them on."

Emily looked at her, seeing how dark her eyes were. She gave Beca a smirk before standing back up. She walked slowly to the bedroom, her hips swaying a little more than normal. Beca gulped and quickly followed her.

Emily stopped in the middle of the room, waiting for Beca. Beca moved behind the younger girl, pushing her hair gently to the side as she leaned up and trailed kisses along her neck. Emily groaned as Beca's lips traced down her neck. Beca stepped back and slowly unzipped Emily's dress, her breath coming a little faster at the anticipation as the zipper slowly opened, revealing more and more of Emily's flesh to Beca's hungry eyes.

Beca finally finished lowering the zipper and teasingly pushed the fabric out over Emily's shoulder until she finally pushed it off, letting the fabric fall to the floor to pool at Emily's feet. It was the second time that day that Emily took Beca's breath away. She stood there in a baby corset with matching garter and panties. Beca couldn't speak as her fingers played lightly over Emily's skin. Emily looked over her shoulder, "Do you like baby?"

Beca nodded, "Holy Fuck Ems."

Beca placed her hands on Emily's waist and guided her towards the desk. She moved her head to the side and kissed Emily's shoulder before telling her, "Put your hands on the desk, baby."

As Emily bent over the desk, Beca watched the muscles in her back and legs flex. Beca stood back slightly and took in the view of her gorgeous fiancé leaning over the desk in just her lingerie, her long legs always doing something too her. Beca sighed as she trailed her hands over Emily's back down to the waistband of her panties. Beca knelt on the floor behind Emily, planting small kisses along the back of her thighs as she unfastened Emily's garters from her stockings. When Beca had all four garters unfastened, she slowly reached up and tugged gently on Emily's panties. Emily moaned as Beca kissed the bare skin as the panties moved slowly down over her hips. Emily gave an involuntary thrust of her hips as Beca's tongue flicked out along her inner thigh, almost touching her where she needed her girlfriend.

Beca's lips trailed down Emily's legs as she slowly lowered her panties to the floor, lifting each heeled foot before tossing them to the side. Beca ran her hands lovingly along the back of Emily's calves, loving how her legs looked in heels. Beca lightly traced her fingers up the back of Emily's calves before she leaned down and kissed the backs of her knees. Then she began trailing kisses up the back of one of Emily's thighs while her hand slowly moved up the other, her fingertips barely grazing her skin.

Emily groaned in frustration, "Baby, please."

Beca's only response was to press her palm against the inside of Emily's thigh, asking her wordlessly to spread her feet apart. Emily didn't need to be asked twice, spreading her feet, leaving herself open and wet for Beca. Beca smiled as she leaned back, seeing the moisture glistening on Emily's parted lips. She decided she had teased the poor girl enough and leaned in, running her tongue along the entire length of Emily's slit. Emily's hips bucked again as Beca's tongue slid over her clit. She let out a desperate, "Oh fuck, Becs, please."

Beca's hands kneaded Emily's ass as her tongue moved from licking along her slit to sliding in and out of her. Beca groaned into Emily as she worked her tongue over the sensitive nub, Emily hips rocking with her movements, trying to get more friction where she needed it so badly.

Beca slipped her hand under Emily, using her thumb to rub over her clit with small circular motions while her tongue slipped in and out of her girlfriend. Emily pushed her hips back, trying to push Beca's tongue deeper inside of her. As she pushed closer and closer to the edge, she lifted her leg, resting in on the desk as she reached back and pulled Beca tighter against her. Her hips rocked in rhythm with Beca's tongue as it moved in and out of her. Beca finally put more pressure with her thumb, her tongue pushing deeper into Emily as the taller girl's fingers tightened in Beca's hair, her head dropping down as her body started shaking, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, that's it…fuuuuuuck."

Beca slowed her thumb and when Emily had released her head enough that she could move, she replaced the thumb with her tongue, lapping all along Emily's slit. When the brunette had calmed some, Beca stood up behind her, running her hands over the taller girl's ass, slipping a finger inside of her teasingly. Emily turned her head to the side, where it was resting on her forearms on the desk, looking at her girlfriend, "Fuck, not again baby. It's your turn first."

Beca smirked, "What if I want it to be your turn again?"

Emily stood and turned, taking Beca in her arms and kissing her deeply. Emily pushed Beca's jacket off as they kissed, then without warning, she grabbed the smaller girl by the back of the thighs and lifted her. Beca instinctively wrapped her legs around the taller girl's waist. Emily walked forward until she hit the bed. She put one knee on the edge of the bed and gently lowered both of their bodies to the mattress without breaking the kiss.

Emily finally broke the kiss, kneeling next to Beca. She reached down and unbuttoned the smaller girl's pants, sliding down the bed far enough to pull them aggressively down her legs. She realized too late that she forgot to take Beca's panties with the pants and decided that it was too much work to take them off.

She looked down at Beca, lying there with her eyes glazed, "Were you serious about wanting it to be my turn again?"

Beca nodded, "I can't get enough of you Ems."

Emily smiled then, moving seductively up the bed. Her hands trailed over Beca's bodice, tweaking her nipple through the lacy fabric. Beca groaned as her nipple hardened in response. Emily kept moving up the bed until she threw her leg over Beca's body, lowering herself to Beca's waiting mouth.

Beca wrapped her arms around Emily's thighs, bringing her down to her mouth, her tongue working along Emily's slit again, reveling in the taste of her girlfriend. Emily groaned as Beca's mouth worked wonders on her clit.

Emily really wasn't planning on letting Beca have all the fun. So she leaned back slightly, her hand sliding down Beca's stomach until it reached its goal. She didn't waste time as she knew Beca would already be dripping after their first round, or more correctly, her first round. Her fingers quickly pushed Beca's panties to the side as she pushed two fingers into her lover. Beca moaned into her folds, then her tongue began moving with renewed vigor.

Emily wanted to reach up and pull Beca's mouth tighter to her core but she didn't have a free hand, her weight resting on one and two fingers of the other moved in and out of her fiancé. Beca's head tipped back as Emily brushed her thumb over her clit and Emily groaned, "No baby, so close…so close." Beca's breath came in small pants as her body started moving in shaking jerks. She reached up with her hand, rubbing her thumb rapidly over Emily's clit as Emily's fingers pushed her to the edge. Beca's body arched as she came, her fingers moving in jerky motions over Emily's clit, giving just enough friction to send her over the edge a second time. Emily's fingers continued to move in and out of Beca as she came, panting Beca's name over and over.

Emily finally found enough strength to lift herself off of Beca and she slid down along her side. She lazily kissed the smaller girl's cheek, "Mmmm, you are awesome."

Beca rolled onto her side, kissing Emily softly, "No, I think I was right when you asked me about sex before." Emily looked at her with a confused expression until Beca laughed and explained, "It's a Beca and Emily thing. I'm not awesome; we're awesome together."

Emily cuddled further into Beca, "We are kind of awesome together, aren't we."

Beca sighed, "Yes we are Ems." After a few seconds, Beca stretched and groaned, "Well I definitely can't sleep in this, and while I wouldn't mind you sleeping in that I don't think you'd be too comfortable, so let's get up and get ready for bed."

Emily gave a resigned sigh, "Fine."

Beca leaned over and kissed her again, "Hurry up and I'll rub your hair until you fall asleep."

Emily gave a satisfied sigh, "Two orgasms and hair rubbing, you're going to spoil me Ms. Mitchell."

Beca winked, "That's the plan, Ms. Junk."


End file.
